


Can't believe I found you

by hanna1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Everybody Lives, I will write TW in the notes of the chapter with mentions of abuse, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, Mentions of physical abuse (past), Mpreg (in last chapter), Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rutting, Slow Build, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, True Mates, mentions of rape (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna1234/pseuds/hanna1234
Summary: Dean's an omega who no longer wants to date alphas.Castiel's a recently dumped alpha, who doesn't want to date anyone at all, for the time being.What happens when their roads cross?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy it, at least a little bit.:)  
> I'm not a native english speaker,so I hope I haven't made too many grammatical errors. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Thank you all for bringing to my attention that I needed some more space in the text! I've changed it and I hope that it's much easier to read now!

“Hey boy! Are you finished with that car yet?”

“Yeah Bobby, I’m just about finished. Why?”

 

Dean looked up from the hood of the car and gave Bobby a questioning look.

 

“Just making sure that butt of yours makes it home to dinner with your folks in time.”

 

Dean laughed at that.

 

“Is this about that earful you got from mom last Sunday when you made me about an hour late?

“Just finish up and go home, will ya…idjit…”

 

Bobby turned around and went back in his office. Dean chuckled and went back to working on the car. You did not want to get on Mary Winchesters bad side and Sunday dinners were sacred in the Winchester home. Even Sam, who was currently studying law at Stanford, had to attend Sunday dinner at least once every month or there would be hell to pay. Dean still lived in Sacramento, so he had to attend every Sunday dinner, not that he minded, he loved his family and nothing could beat Mary’s homemade pies.

Dean finished up, shouted a good bye to Bobby and the guys and headed off home to wash up and change clothes. His two room apartment was pretty small, scruffy and maybe not in the best neighborhood. It was cozy though and had a small kitchen, which was great since Dean loved to cook. Besides, Dean couldn’t afford anything better as long as Sam was in school. Sure, Sam had a scholarship (thank God the kid was a freaking genius) but law school was expensive and John, Mary and Dean all tried to put away as much as possible for Sam’s education. In the beginning Sam had tried working part time while studying, but his studies now took up too much time for it to be possible. Dean was seriously proud of his little brother for getting in to such a prestigious school and also secretly relived that Sam hadn’t had to move across the country to go to university.

After Dean had showered he applied a generous amount of scent blockers before getting dressed. Sam and his mom were lucky that they were betas, their smell didn’t give away their feelings the way it did for alphas and omegas. Dean liked to keep his emotions to himself and so he used the best scent blockers on the market. Since Dean was tall and muscular for an omega, many times people assumed he was a beta or even an alpha, which was good because he didn’t have to deal with the same amount of knot heads as some other omegas.

Dean put on his favorite pair of jeans, a black AC/DC t-shirt, a pair of boots and then he was out the door and starting up his Baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala. He had gotten Baby as a 21st birthday present from his parents, she had been pretty run down then, but Dean had restored her over the years and now she was a real beauty and his biggest pride (after Sam, but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone).

He stopped by the convenience store on his way and bought some flowers for his mom. Dean only lived 10 minutes away from his parents and he soon arrived at the house. He didn’t bother ringing the door bell and just walked in while shouting a greeting to his folks.

 

“Dean, you’re here! And on time!”

 

He walked into the kitchen where he found his mom busy preparing the salad and dad setting the table. Mary immediately ran up and gave her oldest son a big hug.

 

“It’s so good to see you baby!”

“Honey, it’s only been a week.”

 

John chuckled and walked up to Dean to give him a hug too.

 

“Yeah, good to see you too. What’s for dinner? It smells great!”

 

The garage had been real busy for a Sunday so Dean had kind of forgotten to get lunch and now he was starving.

 

“Meatloaf and then pecan pie for dessert. Now, help me finish this salad and then dinner will be ready.”

 

Dean made a small noise at the mention of the pecan pie, it was his favorite after apple. He started on the salad and when he was just about finished he heard the front door slam open and someone entering.

 

“Surprise everyone, the prodigal son is here!”

 

Dean put down the salad bowl on the counter and almost ran in to his brother in the doorway. At once he was engulfed in his giant brother’s arms.

 

“Dean! Man, it’s great to see you!”

 

Dean returned his brother’s rather enthusiastic hug and then Sam let go and immediately threw his arms around his mom and then his dad.

 

“Mom, dad! Great to see you guys too!”

 

Sam let go of their slightly confused father and turned around to face everyone, while practically beaming.

 

“Great to see you too, Sammy! I didn’t think we’d get to meet for at least two more weeks!"

 

Mary beamed back at her youngest son and gave him another hug.

 

“Yeah Sammy, not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but how come you show up unannounced today? You said nothing about visiting when we skyped earlier this week.”

 

They all looked at Sam who looked as if he was about to bounce up and down out of excitement.

 

“I know Dean, and I wasn’t going to, but then something great happened and I wanted to surprise and tell you all in person!”

“Well then son, spit it out!”

 

John gave his youngest son an amused look.

 

“Ok, so get this, three weeks ago I went for an interview about a summer internship at “Novak & De la Monde”. I didn’t tell anyone because I was convinced I wouldn’t get it, because let’s face it, they get a shit ton of applications every year from all around the country. Then this week I was called in for another interview with THE Balthazar De la Monde and yesterday I got a call where they told me I got the internship! I start next week!”

 

All three stared at him and Sam looked as if he barely just believed what he had just said, then they all erupted in to cheers and Sam hade his whole family throwing themselves around his neck at the same time.

 

“That’s amazing news Sammy! They’re really famous, even I’ve heard of them!”

 

Dean gave his brother a full on grin and ruffled Sam’s long hair.

 

“Sam, that’s great! Of course they chose you, they would have been crazy not to! Oh, I wish I had made something a bit fancier than meatloaf to celebrate!”

 

Mary looked as if she was about to cry and kept hugging Sam.

 

“I’m proud of you son, well done! Is it the same Novak-fellow that defended that actress, what’s her name, when she was accused of murdering her husband or something?”

 

John was slapping Sam on the back and giving him a big smile.

 

“Bela Talbot, yeah and he got her off too! Novak found footage of the ex-wife buying the rat poison at a convenience store only a block away and an hour before the murder took place. The police hadn’t even thought about checking their footage. He’s a really skilled lawyer even though he’s only 30 years old. I doubt I’ll work with him since I’m going for environmental law, still it’ll be awesome just to work at the same place as him and De la Monde.”

 

There was a ding from the oven timer and they all let go of Sam and sat down for dinner.

 

“Next week, that’s really soon, do you have everything you need? Do you have a suit that fits? Maybe you need more than just one?“

 

Mary gave Sam a worried look as she got herself some potatoes.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry! I actually got two suits, I just need to buy a couple of new shirts and maybe a tie or two.”

 

Sam smiled at her and got himself a large slice of the meatloaf.

 

“Let’s take a look in my closet after dinner, maybe you can borrow a couple of my ties? Save you some money?”

“Thanks dad, that sounds great.”

“It’s too bad you can’t wear any of my shirts, still don’t get how a beta son grows to be almost a head taller than his alpha father though.”

 

John jokingly elbowed Sam in the side and the others laughed at them.

 

“Yeah, yeah… By the way, how are things going at the garage, Dean?”

 

Sam looked expectantly at him as Dean swallowed down a mouthful of meatloaf.

 

“It’s good, we’ve been having a lot more customers lately. Also, Jessy and Cesar just bought a 69 ford Mustang that they want me to help them restore. I’ll try to do it when I have time evenings and weekends. It’ll be fun, kind of missed restoring cars since I finished with the Impala.”

“That’s really cool Dean, don’t they know a bunch of old car-freaks? Maybe they can get you more work in the future?”

 

Sam knew how much Dean loved restoring classic cars and that he was kind of dreaming about making a living out of it one day.

 

“Yeah, maybe, we’ll just have to see how it works out with the Mustang.”

 

Mary put her arm around Deans shoulders and smiled at him.

 

“You’ll make a wonderful job with that car, sweetie, I just know it.”

 

Dean just smiled back at her and continued stuffing his face with food.

 

 

When they had finished dessert and looked at ties, Sam and Dean said good bye to their parents and then they drove over to Deans place to watch a movie together before Sam had to go back.

 

“So, what do you feel like watching? I just got “The Force Awakens”.”

“Seriously? Yeah, let’s watch that! Haven’t seen it since the premiere.”

 

Dean started up the movie, went to the kitchen to get them a couple of beers and then sat down beside Sam on the couch.

 

“So, Dean, you still seeing that beta guy Aron?”

“No, it didn’t work out. He smells good, but no real spark you know.”

“That sucks, he seemed like a nice guy.”

“Yeah, sure, but we’re better off as friends.”

 

Sam squirmed a bit and looked as if he was contemplating what to say.

 

“You think… maybe you should try giving alphas a chance again?”

“No, no alphas, Sam!”

 “I’m just sayin...”

 

Dean held up his hand.

 

“No. Alphas. End of discussion.”

“Ok, ok. I’m just worried about you.”

“Worried?!”

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What was there to be worried about? He was only 27, not like he had to stress about getting a mate. Besides, these days omegas started families at a much later age than their parents did. Speaking of their parents, they were true mates. It wasn’t very common, but not unheard of either, obviously. Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to experience that anyway, he wanted to fall in love with his mate for who he was and not because of how he smelled. Sure, according to his parents that wasn’t all there was to it, but still. Also, he definitely did not want a mate who only liked him for his smell.

 

“Well, maybe worried is the wrong word, it’s just.. you haven’t really dated anyone seriously since..”

“Don’t say his name! Better yet, never mention him again!”

 

Dean was fuming now, this was not a conversation he was willing to have.

 

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… just… sorry, ok?”

 

Sam was giving Dean his best puppy eye stare and Dean sighed and relaxed.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Speaking of dating, how are things going with Sarah?”

“It’s going well. She’s been absorbed in painting and I’ve been studying hard for finals, so we haven’t been able to see each other much lately though.”

“That’s too bad, I guess you’ll be seeing even less of each other now that you’re going to work in San Francisco?”

“Yeah, probably, it depends on how much work the internship will be and Sarah will be working at an art gallery. But we’ll make the best of it, you know?”

“Well, look at the two 23 year olds, acting all mature and shit!”

 

Dean threw a pillow at Sams’ head and got a punch in shoulder in return.

 

“Jerk!”

“Bitch. By the way, where will you be staying in SF? Because I’m guessing you won’t be commuting from Stanford?”

“The firm actually provides the interns with one room apartments, not too far from the office. They’re really small, but still!”

“Seriously? That’s awesome!”

“I know, right! I can’t believe I get to intern at this firm.”

 

They returned to watching the movie and made a game of who could get the most quotes right, Dean won.

 

 

Castiel was having a headache.  His latest case was a complete mess. There was no question that Crowley was guilty of multiple fraud charges and new evidence kept popping up as if out of nowhere. He had even started to doubt that Crowley was as innocent of the murder of his mother Rowena as he claimed to be. Crowleys crappy attitude in court didn’t exactly make the jurors sympathetic towards him. The fact that Crowley kept information from Castiel didn’t make things easier either.

Castiel pulled his fingers through his hair and groaned just as Balthazar entered his office. Without knocking, of course.

 

“How is the Crowley case going, darling?”

 

Baltazar took one look at Castiels murderous stare and held up his hands placating in front of himself.

 

“Whoa, that bad? Really?”

 

Castiel sighed deeply and pulled his hand over his face.

 

“Worse… I have never had to work with a less cooperative or more condescending person in my life.”

“Well, they can’t all be fun, love.”

“I hate to lose…”

 

Immediately Balthazars demeanor turned serious.

 

“Hey, Castiel, this doesn’t sound like you, you never give up beforehand. What’s up?”

 

Castiel leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling.

 

“I know and I guess I haven’t really given up yet, I’m just really frustrated with this client.”

“Ok, so he’s an arse, but it’s not like you haven’t dealt with those types before? Is there something else going on?”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well… I might have been dumped yesterday…”

 

Balthazar gave him a look of sympathy and came around the desk and put his hand on Castiels shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry Cassie, what happened? I thought everything was going well with you two looking for a place together and what not.”

“Yeah, I thought so too… But apparently I’m too invested in my work, boring, and “both me and the relationship lacks the passion” she wants.”

 

Castiel was making air quotes as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Luckily for her though, her new colleague Daniel is just the right amount passionate…”

 

Balthazar visibly winced at that. 

 

“Ouch, what a coldhearted wench! Have you told Meg? Hannah?”

“No, not yet, I was planning on telling all of you over drinks tonight.”

“Well, drinks on me, Cassie! It’s Friday night and we’ll all help you drown your sorrows!”

 

Balthazar slapped Castiels back and Castiel let out small laugh.

 

“Thanks, Balt. Now get out of my office I need to go over some files before I head over to court.”

“Sure, darling, see you tonight!”

 

Balthazar threw him a kiss and sauntered out the door.

 

 

“She said what?! That bitch better watch out the next time I see her…”

 

Meg practically growled as she took a large swig of her red wine. Castiel let out a small laugh at that, Meg had always been very supportive and protective of him ever since they met at the first day of preschool.

 

“Cheers to that, love!”

 

Balthazar clinked his glass to Megs and downed the rest of his drink and immediately called a waiter over to order a new round for everyone. Meanwhile his wife Hannah was looking rather contemplative.

 

“Cas, I love you and I’m sorry that you’re hurting. That said, I think that maybe this was for the best, I always felt that Daphne wasn’t right for you.”

 

Castiel looked up with surprise at his twin sister.

 

“What, why haven’t you said anything about it before?”

“You just seemed so serious about her and I didn’t want to say anything without any real arguments. It was just a feeling, twin intuition maybe?”

 

Hannah winked at Castiel and he smiled back at her.

 

“I guess you were right though. Feels as if I wasted almost three years of my life.”

 

Castiel grabbed his glass of whiskey and downed it in one go, right away Balthazar put a new glass in front of him.

 

“Try to think of it as a valuable life experience? And now you have the chance to find someone much better!”

 

Hannah reached over and put her hand over her brother’s and gave it a squeeze. Castiel sighed and leaned back in his seat.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see… Enough about me though, Meg, how are things going with Ruby?”

 

Meg’s scowl immediately disappeared from her face at the mention of her girlfriend.

 

“They’re going great! We’ve been dating for three months this weekend and I’m crazy about her. I was afraid we might end up fighting a lot since we’re both alphas, but I think it actually makes us understand eachother better.”

 

Meg was beaming as she talked on about how amazing her girlfriend was. Castiel chuckled at his best friend’s excitement.

 

“I assume you’ll bring Ruby to the Charity Gala next month then?”

“Obviously.”

 

Meg grinned at Castiel.

 

“I guess I’ll have to endure an evening of mother’s “well meaning” introductions of prospective bachelors and bachelorettes, this year…”

 

Castiel sighed and Hannah gave her twin a sympathetic look.

Their mother Naomi was the head of the Novak Corporation and she had always pushed her children to succeed in both academics and their careers as well as in relationships. Having met her true mate Chuck in high school, she was all for her kids finding someone they actually loved, but didn’t think it would hurt to introduce them to her wealthy friends’ successful, single children. Castiel would rather just spend the evening networking and catching up with his friends and coworkers, instead of having to talk to a bunch of random people, wanting to date the last, single heir to the Novak Corp.

 

“Maybe if you tell her not to…”

 

Hannah began, but Castiel interrupted her.

 

“I’ve tried that before, but she just won’t listen.”

“No worries, Cassie! We’ll help you get away when we see you stuck with some drab, affluent aspirant.”

 

Balthazar winked and raised his glass to Castiels’. Castiel laughed at that and clinked his glass against Balthazars’.

 

“Cheers to that!”

 

 

Dean woke up at 2AM, feeling as if his insides were on fire. He tried to stand up, but fell back onto the bed with a grunt when a sharp, searing pain shot through his abdomen. He realized he probably needed to go to the emergency room, but no way in hell was he going to call an ambulance. He managed to reach out and grab his cell off the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts. Dean didn’t want to worry his parents, so he decided to call Charlie, knowing her she was probably up anyway, playing some MMORPG. She picked up after two signals.

 

“Dean! To what do I own the pleasure of you calling me in the middle of the night?”

 

Charlie sounded as chirpy as always, Dean had been right about her still being up. He tried to speak just as another stabbing pain shot through him, making him let out a small cry.

 

“Dean? What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

 

At once Charlie’s voice changed to serious and worried.

 

“I don’t know, my stomach hurts like a bitch, I can barely stand. I need you to drive me to the hospital.”

“I’ll be there in five!”

 

Charlie hung up and Dean tried to sit up, slowly, and it worked without his body convulsing in pain. He decided that he wasn’t going to be able to change to regular clothes, his t-shirt and sweatpants would have to make do. He managed to stand up and start making his way to the door, holding his arm around his aching abdomen. He had to stop and rest two times, but finally made it to the entrance and grabbed his leather jacket, wallet and keys. Right as he unlocked the door and stepped out the hallway, Charlie came running up to him.

 

“God Dean, you’re pale as a ghost! Here, lean on me!”

 

Charlie, turning out to be stronger than she looked, threw Deans arm over her shoulders and grabbed his keys out of his hand and locked the door. Dean tried to not put too much of his weight on her, but ended up leaning heavier on her than he intended. They made their way in to the elevator and Charlie pushed the button for the bottom floor.

 

“How are you feeling, you look like shit!”

 

Dean let out a small laugh, but stopped right away when it made his insides wage war on eachother.

 

“Well, I feel like shit, mildly put.”

“Do you have any idea what’s the cause?”

 

Charlie was wearing a look of deep worry and Dean realized he must look worse than he thought.

 

“No, uuhn… no, I have no idea.”

“Have you called Mary? Is she at the hospital?”

 

Deans’ mom was a nurse and had been for 31 years.

 

“She’s off tonight and I don’t want her to worry in case it’s nothing.”

“Well, that sounds silly, but ok. Come on, time to get in the car!”

 

Charlie helped him get to and in the passenger seat and then she slammed the door and ran over to the drivers’ side and jumped in the car and immediately drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and input!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

When they arrived at the emergency room, Dean was immediately rushed off for testing, leaving Charlie in the waiting room.

After the doctor had examined him and poked around a bit, a nurse drew his blood before he was sent to get some x-rays. After that, he was finally given some painkillers and told to lay down while they were checking on the results. When the doctor came back she was looking concerned and Dean felt a sting of worry.

 

“Mr. Winchester…”

“Dean, please, Mr. Winchester is my father.”

 

Dean winked and gave her a flirtatious smile, excruciating pain be damned. The doctor chuckled and shook her head and then she went back to being serious.

 

“Dean, you seem to have a rather serious inflammation in your ovary system, we will know for sure when the blood work comes back. We will have to take you off your suppressants and birth control pills right away and we’ll prescribe an anti inflammatory medication. A nurse will be by soon with some medication."

 

Dean was confused.

 

“How does something like this happen?”

 

The doctor looked concerned again.

 

“Dean, I can see in your charts that you are on some pretty heavy suppressants, when was the last time you had a heat?”

 

Dean felt his heart drop.

 

“It, uh, it’s been about four years, I think.”

 

The doctor flinched a little at that and Dean was starting to feel really worried.

 

“Why, is it bad?”

“Someone your age should not be on a suppressant this strong, and you definitely should have at least 1-2 heats a year, even on suppressants. There is a huge risk of permanent damage to your ovary system and your ability to bear children.”

 

Deans' heart skipped a beat at that and he started to feel sick. He did not want any kids at the moment, but in the future? Hell yes!

 

“I don’t understand, I wasn’t told this when I first started with these suppressants, or else I would’nt have started taking them.”

 

Dean could feel his eyes burning, threatening to start the water works, and he did his best to fight back.

 

“Well, that is gross neglect on your doctors’ side, they should have told you all the facts and never prescribed someone your age this particular suppressant. That said, this doesn’t mean that there has been any permanent damage to your body. This inflammation might just be a warning sign. Your x-rays are looking ok and the blood results will tell us more. It’s a very good sign that there weren’t any bleeding when you came in. We’ll know for sure depending on if and when your heats start up again.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was “that” bastards fault! He had pushed Dean into starting with suppressants, even that particular kind. He probably knew, no, he definitely knew what the risks were, that fucking asshole! And the doctor had been the bastards’ friend, of course, it all made sense. Dean was furious, but then all the anger drained away and the all too familiar feelings of self loathing took over. Why had he stayed on the suppressants even after the relationship had ended? How could he have been so stupid? Why didn’t he read up on the medication himself? Dean felt the tears threatening to well up again.

 

 “How long should it take for me to get my heats back?”

 

“If everything’s in order you should have your first heat in about 1-2 months. The days before the heat you might get dizzy, feel nauseas and even have some problem keeping your balance. This is all normal and you don’t have to feel worried. Try to lay down and rest as much as possible and make sure to stay hydrated. Do you have any more questions?”

“Umm, if there has been any damage…is it possible to do something about it?”

“There are surgeries that might help, it all depends on what kind of damage it is and how bad it is. You shouldn’t worry about that though, as I said, your x-rays look really hopeful. I want you to stay the night and we should have all the test results back tomorrow morning.

“Thanks doc. Can my friend come in for a moment?”

“Sure, but try to go to sleep as soon as possible, it’s important that you rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

“Yeah, see you, doc.”

 

Dean closed his eyes again and tried not to think about the worst case scenario, as the doctor had said, everything might be ok. He heard a soft knock on the door and Charlie poked her head in.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Better, but that’s probably thanks to the pain meds.”

 

Charlie walked into the room and stood beside the bed and started stroking Deans head. It felt too good for Dean to object to it.

 

“Do they know what it is?”

 

Dean let out a shaky breath and told Charlie what the doctor had told him.

 

“That’s horrible! How could a doctor prescribe a suppressant like that to anyone!”

 

Charlie was furious and Dean could feel himself choking up, he had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could speak.

 

“Alastair really wanted me on suppressants and he told me these were the best. He took me to his friend who prescribed them to me. And I was stupid enough to trust him, so I never looked the up. I should have, especially after the breakup. I really didn’t think there was a problem and it was kind of a relief not to have any heats and…”

 

Dean choked up again and a tear trickled down his cheek. Charlies face softened and she looked sad.

 

“Oh Dean, it’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong. A doctor told you it would be fine to take these suppressants, why would you doubt him?

 

She wiped away the tear and then kept her and on his cheek.

 

“If I ever run into that pathetic excuse of a human being, I will beat him to a pulp!”

 

The outer part of Charlies irises got tinged red, and if she hadn’t been using scent blockers, Dean was sure he’d been able to smell the coppery scent of her rage.

 

“Whoa, take it easy, your alpha is starting to show, don’t want to scare the hospital staff.”

 

Dean smiled weakly and Charlie clenched her fists and made an effort to relax, and the red disappeared from her eyes.

 

“Sorry, you’re my best friend and just thinking about how much he hurt you without me realizing makes me feel sick. I love you, you know.”

 

Dean swallowed thickly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

They both were quiet for a moment and then Charlie shook herself out of it and started smiling.

 

“But it’s great that the doctor’s hopeful that there’s no permanent damage! It would be a huge tragedy for the world to not have a bunch of mini Dean Winchesters running around and wreaking havoc in it in the future!”

 

 While they both were laughing at that, a nurse came into the room to give Dean his medication and then told him he really should try and get some sleep. After Dean convinced Charlie she didn’t need to stay over in the hospital, she promised to be back the next day, and went home. Dean felt exhausted both physically and emotionally and it didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

 

 

Maybe Garfield had a point about Mondays, Castiel thought. Crowleys’ case continued to be a disaster and Castiel had started to accept the fact that they might actually have to make a deal with the prosecutor. At least the new interns that had started this morning seemed to have some real potential, especially that Winchester kid. Castiel had just come back to the office and decided he needed some coffee to keep going, so he made his way over to the café. Stepping inside he overheard two of the interns talking.

 

“…really scared, he doesn’t go to the hospital unless it’s something very serious. So, I didn’t get as much sleep as I should have this weekend.”

 

It was the tall one, Sam Winchester, talking. Castiel had first thought he was an alpha, due to his size, but his demeanor and scent made it obvious that he was a beta. His scent. It was strange, Castiel kind of liked it. It wasn’t that he felt attracted to it, no, it was more like a nice, “homely” scent, a bit comforting maybe. It confused Castiel a bit, he had never smelt something like it before. Winchester was nursing a rather large cup of coffee, and he looked a bit tired now that Castiel took a closer look. Castiel felt a bit concerned hearing the word hospital and though he didn’t like to snoop he couldn’t help but ask about it, maybe the scent had something to do with it.

 

“Something happen this weekend, Winchester?

 

Sam flinched when he realized that Castiel had come into the café and started talking to him. The other intern greeted Castiel and quickly made his escape.

 

“Mr. Novak! Hi, oh, yeah, um, my older brother had to go to the emergency room Friday night and stay at the hospital until yesterday. It’s nothing life threatening, some intestinal problems, err, but it might leave some lasting damage, uhm. He lives in Sacramento and we’re really close so I went there to help him out at home, resulting in a bit of lack of sleep. I promise it won’t affect my work though!”

 

Sam was looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable and Castiel got the feeling he wasn’t telling him the whole truth. But Castiel guessed it was because the nature of the subject was quite private. Being close to his own siblings, Castiel understood Sams’ worry and felt like he gained some respect for the kid for helping his brother.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that your brother’s ill, I hope he’ll get well soon and that there’s no lasting complications. I don’t doubt your work won’t be affected.”

“Thank you, sir!”

 

Right then Balthazar entered the kitchen.

 

“Cassie! Just the man I was looking for, I need you to take a look at some papers before I sign them!”

 

Castiel started to fill up his cup with coffee.

 

“Sure Balt, what are they about?”

 

Sam turned around and was about to excuse himself when one of their newest lawyers, Jessica Moore entered the kitchen. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and Castiel turned around to see Winchester having dropped his cup of coffee on the ground and was now just standing there, slack jawed and staring at Ms. Moore. Castiel looked at Balt who looked about as confused as Castiel was feeling and then he turned to Jessica who had a look on her face mirroring Winchesters’.

 

“Are you guys ok?”

 

Balthazar asked while seeming to be even more confused. Then a heavy, thick, almost flowery smell hit them. Castiel scrunched up his nose and Balthazar made a small, gagging noise. Ms. Moore was the first one to speak.

 

“You’re mine.”

 

She said it with an almost dreamy smile on her face.

 

“Yes. And you’re mine.”

 

It was then it all made sense to Castiel, Moore and Winchester were true mates. Balthazar seemed to have realized the same thing and took a step forward.

 

“Congratulations you two! Now, the law and company policy states you get three days off to, um, get to know eachother and get “things” out of your systems. I advice you to get in a cab right away and go to either of your places before your hormones take over completely, if you catch my drift!”

 

Balthazar was gently pushing Winchester forward and that seemed to spark some life into him again as he walked over to Ms. Moore, grabbed her hand and walked out of the kitchen and, at least Castiel hoped, left the office. Balthazar turned around to face Castiel again.

 

“Well, that was quite the surprise! Winchester and Moore, who would have guessed it! Too bad we can’t open a window, this room really needs to be aired out, maybe we can blast the airconditioner?”

“Yes, the air is quite ripe in here. I’ll call the cleaners to take care of the mess on the floor and spray the room with scent neutralizers. I’ll meet you in your office to go over those papers after I’ve taken a shower?”

“Sounds great!”

“I’m not sure how to get rid of the smell in my nose though…”

 

Castiel was glad he had both a shower and an extra suit and shirt in his office, he was pretty sure this set of clothing would need to be dry-cleaned before he could use them again.

 

“Apply some scent blocker in your nostrils, I remember that helped when I went to Gabriels’ café with Kali. May I remind you they did not show the same restraint as young Winchester and Moore…”

 

That comment made Castiel erupt with laughter.

 

“I had forgotten about that, you poor thing!”

 

Castiel continued laughing as Balthazar looked both rueful and disgusted at the memory.

 

 

Trying to get his family not to worry hadn’t gone well. Sam had even come to visit, but at least Dean had managed to get Sam to go back home Sunday evening. He didn’t want the kid to mess up his first day at the firm. John and Mary had first been angry that he hadn’t called them right away, then furious at the doctor who had prescribed the suppressants, even talking about suing. Dean just wanted to forget about it all, wait and pray there wasn’t any lasting damage. His doctor had told him all his testing looked good and that she was positive he’d be getting his heats again in the next couple of months, Dean really hoped she was right. It had been both a relief to go home and a bit of a surprise, because Sam had managed to both clean Deans apartment and go grocery shopping. Mary had come by Sunday evening with about a weeks’ worth of home cooked meals, so there was no risk of Dean starving anytime soon. He was allowed back to work on Wednesday and Dean couldn’t wait, he was already bored from being in bed all weekend. He had just tried watching a movie, but felt restless and decided to call Sam instead, to see how his first day had gone. There were five signals before Sam picked up, sounding a bit out of breath.

 

“Dean! Everything’s ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, just wanted to check in and see how your first day went.”

“My first day? Uhm…? Oh, right! My first day! Yes, it was great! I met my true mate, Dean! Can you believe it! She’s amazing, her name is Jess, she’s a lawyer, she’s perfect and…”

 

Sam kept going on, as if in a haze, and Dean could hear a woman chuckle in the background. Dean was feeling a bit confused, Sam had met his true mate? At work? But what about…

 

“Sammie? Sam!”

 

Dean had to shout to get Sam to shut up and listen.

 

“That’s great, Sam, I’m really happy for you, I am. But what about Sarah?”

 

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

 

“Sarah?... Oh God, Sarah! I completely forgot… How could I… I’m a horrible person!”

 

Sam was starting to sound panicked and Dean decided to try and calm him down. If he remembered correctly, the first meeting of true mates was like an emotional explosion, where the mates would get hyper focused on each other, their instincts and feelings would be so overwhelming they wouldn’t be able to think about anything but mating and claiming. Dean remembered that there even was a law that said true mates got a couple of days off work. He had heard about true mates meeting in public places and not being to restrain themselves, oh, eww, he really hoped Sam and Jess got home from the firm before… Nope, no, he did not want to finish that thought. It was surprising Sam had been lucid enough to answer the phone.

 

“Hey, Sam, calm down. You can’t help it, ok? I’ll call Sarah and tell her what’s happened. As soon as you’re, well, yourself again, you should contact her and talk things out. Sarah is a nice person, she will understand, that doesn’t mean she won’t be hurt though.”

 

Sam let out a small, whining noise.

 

“Thanks Dean, you’re the best! I promise I’ll contact her right away when… when this is all, I guess “normal” again. Did I tell you how perfect Jess is? And her body…”

“OK! That’s enough chit chat, I’ll talk to you in a few days, bye!”

 

Dean ended the phone call as fast as he could. He then took a deep breath and started to scroll down his contacts to find Sarahs’ number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone reading this story! And an extra gigantic thank you for the kudos and lovely comments! <3
> 
> My work will be super busy this coming week, so the next chapter will take a bit longer. That said, I'll do my best to try and post before next weekend.

Castiel had been talking to his mother for about ten minutes and he was already regretting answering the phone. Since she had found out about the breakup with Daphne, she had found ways to bring up several affluent friends’ single sons and daughters, every time they spoke.

 

“And have I told you about the Adelsons’ oldest? He just became CEO of their restaurant chain, he’s single, and an omega! I’ll introduce you at the gala.”

“Please mother, stop trying to set me up with people! I’ve only been single for a little more than three weeks, there’s no rush for me to start dating again and frankly, I don’t want to date someone new right now.”

“Oh, come on now, I’m not saying you have to start dating any of them. But there’s no harm in you meeting some new people and see what happens, right?”

 

Castiel sighed, he knew this was not an argument he was going to win. Maybe he should try to change the subject.

 

“I guess so, mother. How is dad doing?”

“He’s fine, locked up in his study, writing as usual. At least he comes out to have dinner with me.”

 

His mother sounded amused and Castiel smiled to himself.

 

“That’s good, is he writing one more of his “Unnatural”-books?”

“Yes, what else would there be?”

 

They both shared an amused laugh at that. His father had been writing the series for over twenty years and they had quite a large and dedicated fanbase.

 

“Well, tell him I said hi and that I’ll see you both at the gala in two weeks.”

“Will do, honey. You take care now!”

“I will, you too. Bye!”

“Good bye, Castiel!”

 

He hung up and lay down on the couch. He thought about Daphne and how sudden the breakup had been. At least to him. It hurt. Especially being cheated on and told you were “too boring”. It might not have been a passionate relationship, but there had been love and a sense of comfort and security. Maybe he did work too much? But then, being a lawyer, a successful one at that, took up a lot of time. And Castiel loved his job, it was challenging, exciting and made him grow as a person. As Hannah said, he and Daphne wasn’t meant to be, hopefully he’d eventually meet someone who loved him for who he was. Few was as lucky as his parents and older brother, Gabriel, finding their true mate. His older brother Michael and Hannah seemed to be really happy in their relationships, even though their significant others weren’t their true mates. His thoughts went to Moore and Winchester at work. It had been kind of fascinating getting to watch at first hand when two true mates found each other. The pairs’ embarrassment when they got back to work again had been both amusing and endearing. Winchester had tried to apologize to both Balthazar and him, but they had both waved it off and congratulated him on finding his mate. Winchesters’ scent had changed after the mating bond, but he still smelled kind of homely and Castiel had also come to realize that the scent had a sort of calming effect on him.  It was really strange, Winchesters’ scent shouldn’t affect him like this… He shook himself out of his musings and decided to try and get some work done before bed.

 

Dean had just gotten home from working on the 69 Mustang and was about to get in the shower when there was a knock on the door. He opened to reveal a grinning Charlie.

 

“Hi Dean-o! I come bearing pizza and beer, so now you’re obligated to spend your evening with me!

 

Deans’ stomach grumbled loudly when the scent of pizza hit his nose.

 

“You’re the best, Charlie! I’ll just take a shower and then I’ll be right out.”

 

He hurried through the shower and throwing on some clothes and soon enough, Dean was devouring his second piece of pizza.

 

“So, how’s it going with Sam and his mate?”

“Good, he sounds really happy every time I speak to him. I think it was hard for him talking to Sarah though. She was really heartbroken when I first called to tell her about it all.”

“I don’t even want to imagine what she’s going through, you can’t really be angry at someone about a true mate-meeting.”

“No, it must be horrible. She’s strong though, I’m sure she’ll get over it eventually.”

 

They were both quiet for a moment, just chewing on their pizza slices, then Charlie spoke again.

 

“It’s totally crazy that he found his true mate, though! Like, except for your parents, I don’t know any other true mates, do you?”

“No, I mean I have met a few through work and such, but none of my friends have a true mate.”

“Yeah, it’s the same for me.”

 

Charlie grabbed another piece of pizza and looked thoughtful.

 

“Have they done the whole mating bite-thing yet or are they waiting with it?”

“They’ve done it, I guess there’s no point in waiting when you know it’s your true mate. Not like you’re going to meet someone else?”

“That’s true. Wow… serious, little Sam, mated at 23.”

 

Dean huffed a laugh at that, Sam wasn’t exactly on the small side with his 6’4, but Charlie had known them since High School, so to her Sam would always be “little”.

 

“And to a woman three years older than him. They’re lucky they’re both betas, Sam’s told me alpha and omega lawyers use heavy scent blockers, which means they wouldn’t have been able to scent one another.”

“Yeah, they say there’s less true mate-meetings these days, thanks to the blockers. Maybe you should be more careful using yours?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Ha, ha. I’m not some little, stereotypical omega, dreaming of meeting their destined one. People fall in love and live happily together, without being true mates.”

“Just a joke, Dean, just a joke.”

 

Charlie held her hands up in mock surrender.

 

“When will you get to meet her? I can imagine John had to physically restrain Mary so that she didn’t drive straight to San Francisco to meet the latest family member.”

“Pretty much, mom’s really eager to meet Jess. We all are, but Sams’ internship and Jess’ job are keeping them busy for a while.”

“That sucks… Promise you’ll tell me when they decide to come home to visit! I need to see for myself what kind of girl was meant for Sammie."

 

Charlie grinned at Dean and gave him a friendly shove.

 

“Of course, I’ll tell you right away.”

 

Dean smiled back at her. Right then his cell started buzzing.

 

“Speaking of the Devil, that’s Sam right now, sorry Charlie.”

“No worries, tell him I said hi!

 

Dean picked up his phone and answered.

 

“Hi Sammy, what’s up? Charlie says hi, by the way.”

“Hi Dean! Tell Charlie hi back!”

 

Dean did and she made a thumbs up as she was chugging her beer.

 

“I was wondering if you’re off work two weekends from now?”

“Let me check…”

 

Dean went over to his wall calendar and saw that he was actually off Friday to Sunday and told Sam so.

 

“That’s great! How about you come visit? The Novak Corporation are having their annual Charity Gala that Saturday, the whole firm is invited and we get to bring a guest each. Since both Jess and I are invited she’s bringing a friend and I thought I could bring you? What do you say?”

 

Dean groaned, he’d love to go see his brother, but going to some fancy, monkey suit-gala? Not his thing.

 

“Oh come on, Dean! Think of it as free fancy food and booze? Also, you’ll be the first one to meet Jess? I really want the two of you to meet.”

 

Dean could practically hear Sams’ puppy eyes through the phone. It wasn’t necessary though, Dean missed his little brother and he was itching to meet Jess.

 

“OK, fine, I’ll come.”

“Yes! Oh man, this is going to be great! Be sure to bring a tux, oh and also, one of moms’ pies? “

 

There was the puppy eye-voice again, dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Sammie, I’ll bring them.”

“Thanks Dean! I have to go, I have a date with Jess. Talk to you later!”

“Take care, Sammie and tell Jess I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

 “Will do, bye!”

“Bye, Sammie!”

 

Dean hung up and turned to Charlie who was looking at him expectantly.

 

“You’re going to visit Sam?”

“Apparently, and we’re also going to some kind of fundraiser ball or something, so I have to get a tux.”

“Oh, is it the Novak Charity Gala? Because, that’s a huge event, like everyone who’s someone gets invited.”

 

Dean groaned again, this was going to be a pain in the ass.

 

 

 

Finally, the dinner and all the speeches was over, and the dance and drinks part of the evening had begun. So far, Naomi had introduced her youngest son to two potential bachelorettes and he was currently conversing with the first bachelor, Peter Adelson, luxury restaurant CEO. The man was pretty, but unfortunately it might have been more exciting to watch paint dry, than to listen to Peter drone on about sale statistics and his latest business trip to Europe. Castiel took a sip from his drink and looked over to where his friends were standing, laughing at something Ruby had just said, and seemingly having a good time. All of a sudden Hannah looked up and saw Castiel watching them. She seemed to catch on to Castiels’ boredom and raised a questioning eyebrow. Castiel gave her a tiny nod and turned back to Peter, who didn’t seem to have noticed anything, he just kept going on about the escargots in Paris.

 

“There you are, Castiel! I’ve been looking for you!”

 

Balthazar came running up to Castiel.

 

“I am so terribly sorry, but an urgent business matter has come up and I need Castiels’ help!”

 

Peter looked a bit disappointed but then he shrugged.

 

“I understand, one is never truly off work in our positions. Find me later Castiel, I didn’t get to tell you about the time we went truffle hunting in Tuscany.”

“Err, yes, that sounds fascinating. I’ll try and find you unless this important business matter doesn’t take up too much time.”

 

Peter seemed pleased with that and walked away to find someone else whose ears he could talk off. Balthazar dragged Castiel towards the bar for a much needed refill.

 

“Truffle hunting?”

“Don’t ask.”

 

Castiel took a swig of his whiskey and felt himself relax again.

 

“Thanks for saving me, Balt.”

“Oh, don’t thank me, thank my lovely wife.”

 

They made their way over to the rest of their friends.

 

“Cas! I have barely seen you at all tonight!”

 

Hannah came up to him and gave him a hug.

 

“Mother has kept you busy, I’ve noticed. Meet anyone with “real potential” yet?”

 

Hannah winked at him and Meg sniggered.

 

“If you mean potential to make me want to shoot myself, then yes.”

“Oh, poor Clarence! Well, you’re in our caring hands now, so let’s enjoy the evening together! Let’s start with a dance!”

 

Meg dragged Castieloff to dancefloor, it was a slow dance, which suited him perfectly. In the middle of the dance Castiel saw Winchester and Moore talking to someone with his back to Castiel. All of a sudden a woman bumped in to the man and he turned around. Castiel gasped, the man was gorgeous, his eyes, beautiful, his lips, oh God his lips, and that jawline! Castiel let out a quiet whine and Meg looked at him.

 

“Hey, Clarence, why are you just standing there? The point of dancing is to move, at least a little bit.”

 

Castiel met Megs amused gaze and started to sway to the music again, when he looked up, the man was gone. Castiel made a disappointed grunt.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“There was this guy… he disappeared.”

 

Castiel tried to look around but couldn’t see the man anywhere.

 

“Oh yeah? See something you like?”

“Yes, actually…”

 

Castiel kept looking around and Meg stopped and gave him a teasing smile.

 

“Really? Then go find him?”

“Should I? I mean, we haven’t finished our dance?”

Meg laughed at that.

“We see each other all the time, and a party is the perfect time to meet new people and do some “networking”.”

“Ok, I guess I’ll take a look around . Sorry.”

 

Meg gave him another amused look as he walked out onto the crowded floor.

 

 

He had been right, this Gala totally wasn’t his thing. Dean felt completely out of place in his rental tux at such a posh gathering. It was great to finally meet Jess, and she seemed like a really great person, fun, smart and nice. He just wished they could have met somewhere more casual, like a diner or Sams’ tiny apartment. He was sweating more than usual as well, probably because of the monkey suit. Due to the sweat, he was now in the bathroom, wiping his face and neck with a paper towel. Luckily, he had brought a mini bottle of scent blocker. He sprayed himself with the whole contents, and then left the bathroom to look for Sam and the others. He eventually saw Sam at one of the bars, thank God the kid was a giant.

 

“Hey guys, it feels kind of stuffy in here, how about we go outside for some fresh air?”

 

Sam and Jess agreed and Dean sighed with relief when the cool, evening air hit his face. He then realized that Jess’ friend wasn’t with them any longer.

 

“Where did Erica go?”

“A young, handsome, venture capitalist stole her away from us. Last time I saw them they were gazing deep into each others eyes at the dancefloor.”

 

Jess’ eyes sparkled as she took a sip of her white wine.

 

“So, I was thinking we should go to brunch tomorrow, before Dean leaves. I know this great place that serves mini cheeseburgers, Sam’s told me how much you love burgers, Dean.”

“Sammie, I know it shouldn’t be possible for you to screw this up, but if you by some crazy chance still do, I’ll be marrying this girl instead of you.”

 

Both Sam and Jess laughed at that and they started to make plans for the next day.

 

 

Castiel had run into his oldest brother, Michael, and his wife Hester. It had been a while since they last met, so they were currently filling him in on how his niece and nephew were doing. He hadn’t spotted The Gorgeous Man again and it made him feel surprisingly disappointed. It was a large mansion, filled with people, so he was still hopeful he’d run into the guy sooner or later. Hannah and Balthazar came up to them and after a while the topic changed to work. Hannah, Michael and Hester all worked at Novak Corp, and the three of them sat down at a table to talk about their new business strategy. Balthazar and Castiel moved over to the bar.

 

“It’s such a relief that Crowley is finally out of my hair.”

“At least for the next 32 years.”

“You almost make me regret not letting him rot in prison for life.”

 

Balthazar laughed and shook his head.

 

“Well, that hadn’t looked very good on your resume, now would it, darling?”

“It would almost have been worth it.”

“Careful, don’t let any potential clients hear you.”

 

Balthazar lowered his voice.

 

“Something tells me there might be a bunch of them attending this gala.”

 

 While they were laughing, Meg and Ruby came up to them.

 

“Sadly, Ruby and I are leaving for the night. We need to do inventory at the store tomorrow.”

 

Meg was a jeweler and owner of Californias’ most exclusive jewelry store. Ruby was one of three employees. Castiel and Hannah had made several jokes about Meg dating someone named “Ruby” in the beginning. Meg had grown tired of it all pretty fast and had threatened bodily harm to both of them if they didn’t stop. They said their good byes and the two men went back to talking about upcoming cases. In the middle of a discussion about a sexual harrasment case, someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning around Castiel saw Winchester and Ms. Moore, and with them, The Gorgeous Man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to finish a bit faster than I thought, yay!  
> Work is still busy, plus we got the first huge snowfall, so just like about a third of my coworkers, I catched a really bad cold... (Don't visit Sweden in November, it's full of geeeerms) Oh well, I'll do my best not to take too long before the next chapter!

They had decided on going inside for another drink and when they got to the bar, Sam had spotted his and Jess’ two bosses. Sam cleared his throat and the two men turned around. Dean had to stop himself from gasping when he saw the dark haired man with the piercing, blue eyes. The man was ridiculously attractive, and Dean had to do his best not to stare.

 

“Mr. Novak, Mr. De la Monde, I hope you’re having a good evening?”

“Absolutely, and I hope you two are as well, Mr.Winchester and Ms. Moore. And who do we have here?”

 

The blonde guy was looking at Dean.

 

“Dean Winchester, I’m Sams’ older brother.”

 

Dean shook hands with both men. When he took the hand of who turned out to be Castiel Novak, it was as if a jolt of electricity shot through his hand and up his arm. He could almost swear Castiel had felt it too, since the other mans’ eyes seemed to widen a little when it happened. They let go of each others’ hands, but kept their gazes locked for a moment longer. The others seemed unaware as they had started talking about something that sounded work related. Dean looked away for a moment and when he looked back, Castiel was still watching him intensively. Sure, the guy was unbelievingly handsome, but had no one ever told him you shouldn’t stare at people? Right then, Castiel seemed to realize he should maybe say something.

 

“Are you enjoying the party?”

 

Damn, the guys’ voice was deep, did he gargle with whiskey or something?

“Yeah, definitely, uhm, it’s very…nice.”

 

Wow, articulate, Winchester. Castiel smiled at him and seemed to look him up and down.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am now…”

 

Wait, what? Was the guy flirting with him? Why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden? Probably because the guy was obviously an alpha, even though Dean couldn’t scent him through the blocker he was using. Yeah, Dean didn’t do alphas, even if they had perfect lips, tousled bedroom hair and the most amazing blue eyes Dean had ever seen…OK, stop right there, brain, alphas were a no go. Dean let out an awkward little laugh and rubbed his neck.

 

“How about a drink? What’d you like?”

“Uhm, sure, uh, whiskey, I guess. Thanks.”

 

Castiel ordered and handed him the glass.

 

“So, Dean, what is it that you do for a living?”

“I’m a mechanic, it’s not as exciting as your job I imagine, but I really love it.”

“He’s great at restoring classic cars! You should see his Chevy Impala, it’s beautiful.”

 

Sam was joining in the conversation. Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked genuinely interested.

 

“That’s impressive, I don’t know much about cars myself, except for how to drive them.”

“Well, our dad’s a mechanic as well, and as a kid I used to hang out at the autoshop and garage with him, all the time.”

 

Dean took a sip of his whiskey, he was starting to feel uncomfortably warm again, and maybe a little dizzy. He hadn’t had a lot to drink, so he shouldn’t be getting tipsy already. Castiel was giving him a warm smile.

 

“That sounds really nice, spending a lot of time with your father like that.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile and they were off to just staring at each other again. Right then a woman next to Castiel miss stepped and spilled a good amount of her drink in his lap.

 

“Oh my GOD! I am so sorry! Bartender, some napkins please!”

 

Castiel was given a bunch of napkins as the woman kept apologizing. He was trying to assure her everything was alright and eventually she took off into the crowd.

 

“Excuse me everyone, I think I need to go to the bathroom and clean up a bit. I’ll be right back.”

 

As he said that last bit and left, he gave Dean a pointed look. The others were back to talking about some case and Dean took another, larger swig of his drink. He was feeling rather conflicted, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to Castiel, but he knew how bad alphas could be. Not all alphas were like Alastair, Dean knew this, just look at Charlie and his dad. But he just wasn’t willing to risk it, he could not go through something like that again. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and the room seemed to spin for a short moment. Maybe he needed some fresh air again, he excused himself and told Sam he’d be right back. When he got outside the dizziness hit him again, and he had to struggle to keep upright. He found a stone bench and sat down, putting his face in his hands. What was going on? Then he remembered what his doctor had told him and he realized that this was probably the symptoms that she said could appear before he’d be getting his heats back. Oh, please let this be a sign his heats were back on track, that he was fine, that there was no permanent damage.

 

Castiel was making his way to the bathroom, the tux was going to have to be dry cleaned, but maybe he could wash away some of the stickiness. He wanted to clean up real fast and get back to Dean. Beautiful, charming, Dean. Castiel was pretty much certain the guy was an alpha too, muscular and tall, maybe an inch or so taller than Castiel himself even. He had never felt drawn to another alpha before, but if it could work for Meg, then why not for him? He entered the bathroom and went over to the sink, just as he was turning on the faucet, a scent his nose and it was as if he had been hit by a truck. It smelled as the forest, leather and fresh rain, but most of all it smelled of “mate” and “mine”. His true mate was here, somewhere! As if in a daze he looked around the bathroom, but it was empty. He bent down to see if there was anyone in the stalls, but they were all empty too. He stood up again and let out a sad whine. Where was his mate, how could he smell him but not see him? His nostrils flared as he scented the air, trying to make out where the smell was coming from. He picked up the trail and it led him to the trash can, he picked up a paper towel, put it to his nose and took a deep breath. The scent overwhelmed him, yes, this was definitely it, his mate had left his scent on the towel. He could make out that it was a he (which he had assumed anyway considering it was the men’s room) and that he was an omega. When had he been in here? It must have been a while ago, since he didn’t pick up on the scent right as he entered. More importantly, how could he find him? Someone entered the bathroom and Castiel reluctantly threw the paper towel back in the trash, it would be pretty weird if someone saw him standing around, sniffing trash. He cleaned off the tux as fast as he could and went back out again. He tried scenting the air again, but there were too many different smells all around, to make out his mates’. He made a few rounds in the room, but still nothing. He decided to go back to the bar, but then stopped when he realized he hadn’t checked outside. He turned around and went out to the garden. He scented the air again, but still didn’t pick up on his mate. He was starting to feel frustrated when he heard a gagging sound, he looked to the side and saw Dean vomit in a rose bush. Poor guy seemed to have had one too many drinks, Castiel went back inside to get Sam. He found him, still at the bar with Balthazar. Castiel pulled Sam aside.

 

“Winchester, your brother is outside in the garden, seem like he’s had too much to drink, maybe you should try and get him home?”

 

Sam looked confused for a moment and then it looked as if realization dawned on him and he stood up quickly.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Novak, I’ll take care of him right away. And we’re very grateful to you and your family for inviting us tonight.”

 

Sam and Jess said good bye and then quickly left to find Dean.

 

“Too bad he couldn’t hold his liquor, you seemed pretty keen on the older Winchester?”

 

Balthazar was raising his eyebrow and giving Castiel a smug smile.

 

“Yeah… well, it doesn’t really matter now.”

“Oh, how come?”

“I scented my true mate in the bathroom, I haven’t been able to find him yet, though I have been trying. Do you think he could have left?”

 

Castiel felt a bit panicked at the thought and kept looking around, missing the shocked look on Balthazars’ face.

 

“You did what now?!  Castiel, that is huge! We need to find him right away!”

“Well, that’s what I’ve been trying to do! But no matter how much I keep looking, I still haven’t been able to scent him again!”

 

Balthazar looked thoughtful for a moment and then he seemed to hesitate.

 

“Castiel…”

“Yes?”

“Considering you scented him in the bathroom, he might have put on blockers and that’s why you’re not picking up on him?”

 

Castiel felt his heart drop, of course, that was probably it, especially since his mate was an omega. It was pretty common among omegas to use blockers, so they wouldn’t have to deal with as many horny knotheads as they would if they didn’t use them.

 

“Well, if I can’t smell him, I’ll just have to make it possible for him to scent me. I’m going to the bathroom again to wash off my blockers.”

“Marvelous idea, my friend!”

 

Said and done, Castiel headed back to the bathroom.

Sam and Jess found Dean laying down on a bench with an arm over his eyes.

 

“Dean, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit. The world won’t stop spinning and I’ve thrown up twice now. But, I guess I’m relieved as well, I mean this must mean that… well…you know…”

“Yes, it probably does, and that’s great, Dean!”

 

Dean moved his arm and saw that Sam was beaming, god, his brother was such a dork.

 

“Ok, so I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I think we should try and get Dean to the car now?”

“Yeah, you’re right, Jess!”

 

Sam helped Dean stand up and then half carried Dean back to the car.

 

“By the way, how did you find me?”

“Uhm, Castiel saw you and thought you were drunk, so he came and told me.”

 

Great, he had made a fool of himself in front the hottest guy he’d ever met. Dean felt his face blush from humiliation. No way was Castiel interested in him after that embarrassing display. Not that it mattered, Castiel was an alpha, so it wasn’t like anything would have happened anyway. Castiel was Sams’ boss though, so that still made it embarrassing. He hoped he hadn’t messed anything up for Sam. They were finally at the car when Dean remembered that they drove there in the Impala.

 

“Wait, we can’t take Baby! What if I puke again!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“We came in the Impala and we’re taking her back home again.”

“No!”

 

Sam put on one of his patented bitch faces.

 

“Don’t act like a child, Dean! You’re just going to have to try not to puke, if you feel it coming on, just tell me and I’ll stop the car.”

 

Suddenly Jess emerged from the Impala, holding a plastic bag.

 

“Take this, I kept a pair of flats in here in case I’d need to change from my heels. Use it as a precaution.”

“Did I tell you that I love that girl?”

 

Sam laughed.

 

“Not as much as I do, Dean. Now let’s go home.”

 

The drive back to Sam’s apartment went smoothly and Dean thankfully didn’t need to throw up again. Sam helped him up the stairs, into the apartment and then bed.

 

“I’ll drive Jess home and then I’ll be back again.”

“It’s, ok Sam, stay over at Jess’ place. It’s nothing serious, just some dizziness and nausea and we both know why I’m having them”

“Still, what if you need help with something, what if…”

“Sam! The “worst” thing that could happen is that my heat starts, and I don’t think either of us want you to be here when that happens.”

 “Eww, I mean, nothing wrong with heats! Just, yeah, I’ll stay at Jess’ tonight. Promise you’ll call me if there’s anything you need though.”

“I promise. Now go and let me sleep, I’m exhausted.”

“Fine, I will. Good night, Dean!”

“G’night, Sammie.”

 

Dean heard Sam close and lock the door and soon after, he fell asleep.

 

 

Castiel woke up early on Sunday morning. He hadn’t been able to find his mate the night before and it had left him with a melancholy feeling, deep in his chest. Now that his body knew its’ true mate was out there, he felt as if a part of him was missing. He sighed deeply and sat up, might as well go for a run, clear his head. He put on a t-shirt, shorts, his running shoes, and went outside. It was a beautiful morning, perfect for a run, and so he set off down his favorite path. How would he find his mate? Especially if the guy was scent blocking? Hopefully he lived in San Francisco. Castiel needed to wear blockers himself while working, but he could start to wash them off after work and not put them on at all on his days off.  He would have to go out more and try to visit places he usually didn’t frequent. Also, he would start accepting his mother’s invites to different events and fundraisers, chances were his mate might attend those, since he came to yesterdays’ gala. Castiel could feel the pressure over his chest ease a bit now that he had a plan, and he started to feel hopeful again. He ran for a bit and found himself wondering how Dean was doing. He hoped he wasn’t too hungover today. He shook his head, why was he still thinking about the beautiful alpha? He should only be focused on his mate! Maybe it was because he hadn’t actually met his mate yet, only scented him? Yeah, that was probably it.

 

 

When Dean woke up, he was covered in sweat and his body felt incredibly hot and uncomfortable. He started to move around a bit to try and find a more comfortable position, but stopped abruptly when he suddenly felt slick trickle out of him. He was in heat! He had hoped he’d be able to drive home before it started, but as it was he didn’t really care. Relief washed over him, he wasn’t broken! He’d be able to have kids! Since he was still wearing most of the tux, he stood up and hurried to get out of the clothes and only kept his boxers on. He started to feel nauseous again and decided to go to the kitchen and get a few bottles of water and some snacks that he could keep close to the bed for when the heat was at its’ peak. He probably wouldn’t be able to move from the bed by then. Luckily Sam had stocked up the fridge because of Deans’ visit, so he’d have enough food to last him through the 2-3 days of heat. Dean made himself some breakfast and drank a large glass of orange juice, before going back to bed again. He grabbed his phone and sent Sam a text explaining the situation. Sam answered almost immediately that it was ok, that he already had everything he needed at Jess’ place, and that Dean had to tell him if he needed anything. Dean told him not to worry, and then he texted Bobby to let him know he wouldn’t be able to go to work for a few days. After all that, Dean felt tired again and decided to go back to sleep, he’d need all the rest he could get.

He woke up again three hours later, panting and with his boxers covered in slick. He took off his underwear and threw them on the floor. His dick was rock hard and his hole was aching to be filled. Dean reached back to cover his fingers with slick and then started to stroke himself, feeling little relief from it. He let out a frustrated grunt and turned over so that he was standing on all fours instead. He continued stroking his dick as he reached back with his other hand and started to thrust two fingers in and out of himself in time with the strokes. It felt much better and more slick came pouring out, running down the back of his thighs. His breathing sped up and he started to moan with each thrust of his fingers. He needed more and added one more finger, and then another one. It felt so good, but he wished there was someone there with him, to fuck him and completely fill him up. Suddenly, he thought of piercing blue eyes and a deep, rough voice telling him what to do. Dean came with a cry, and didn’t care when he exhaustedly collapsed in his own cum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally? ;)

On Tuesday morning his heat was finally over and he had started to feel like himself again. He sat up and grimaced when he felt how messy and crusty both he and the bed sheets were. He stood up and opened the windows, then he pulled off all bed sheets and walked over to the bathroom. He threw the sheets in the washing machine and started it. He then took a shower, and sighed when the hot water hit his body. When he was finished he got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, then he made the bed with fresh linen. He felt famished and contemplated ordering pizza, but decided not to since the apartment probably reeked of his recent heat. He looked in the cupboards and fridge and realized there was enough food left to make a decent pasta. When the food was ready he had to stop himself from pretty much inhaling it. Had food ever tasted that good before? When he was finished he sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. After flipping through channels for a bit, he settled on one where they were having a “Doctor Sexy”-marathon. He relaxed and watched a couple of episodes, before his thoughts started to wander. He thought back to his heat and blushed at the memory of just how recurring Castiel had starred in his fantasies. Well, the man was very attractive, and there wasn’t like something bad could happen from just fantasizing about an alpha… He made an effort to focus on the tv again and to not think about plush lips and blue eyes.

 

Castiel had been busy in court all of Monday and most of today as well. Now, he was finally back at the office. He had decided to do some paperwork and then go home for the night. He had just finished reading through a new clients’ file, when there was a knock on the door. He called for the person to come in, the door opened and Sam Winchester came in.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Novak! Mr. De la Monde asked me to give you the Sanders casefile.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. You can put it in the tray over there, please.”

 

Sam nodded and out the file in the tray.

 

 “Uhm, thank you for telling me about Dean on Saturday.”

“Of course, I hope he wasn’t too hungover on Sunday.”

“Oh, yeah, no, he wasn’t actually drunk, turned out to be some side effects, caused by some earlier issues.”

 

Castiel remembered Sam having told him about his brother being in the hospital about a month ago.

 

“I’m so sorry to have misjudged the situation, it’s nothing serious I hope?”

“No, he’s still at my place, but he’s ok. Just some, err, omega related issues, uhm…”

 

Sam looked as if he felt he’d said too much. Wait a moment, omega?

 

“But isn’t Dean an alpha?”

 

The question slipped out of him before he could stop himself.

 

“Yeah, no, he’s an omega. A lot of people mistake him for being an alpha or beta, due to him looking the way he does. But I mean, look at me and I’m just a beta. Friends and family make a lot of jokes about what our mom might have been eating when she was pregnant. Well, I should get back to work, see you later, Mr.Novak.”

“Yes, thank you, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Sam closed the door and left Castiel alone, staring in front of himself. Dean was an omega? What if… no, it didn’t have to mean anything, he couldn’t be that lucky. But then, that might be a reason why Sams’ scent was so soothing to him, being the brother of Castiels’ mate. There were hundreds of people at the gala though, there were probably many male omegas among the attendees, so it was a very slim chance that Dean was the one. But still, what if Dean was his mate? He should at least try and verify it, right? If he didn’t he would just keep thinking about it, wondering ”what if”. He absolutely didn’t want to risk letting his mate slip through his fingers. Without realizing it, he had found and opened the document over the interns’ apartments. He read through the list until he found Sams’ name and apartment number. Castiel could feel his heart beat faster, he swallowed hard and wrote down the info on a note. He hurried to the bathroom to try and wash off as much as possible of his blockers. When he was sure most of the blockers were gone, he put on his coat and hurried out his office door. On his way out of the firm, he ran into Balthazar.

 

“Hi Cassie, leaving already? Isn’t it a bit early?”

“I might have found my mate, well, I’m really not sure, but I need to check it out. I’ll see you tomorrow… or not. Hopefully not.”

 

Castiel practically ran in the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom floor. Before the doors closed he heard Balthazar shouting.

 

“If it’s him, you better send me a text, preferably with a picture of the guy, so I know if I’ll have to pick up your slack the coming days!”

It’d be amazing if his gut feeling on this turned out to be right. He wasn’t sure what he’d tell Dean if he turned up at the apartment and he was wrong. Oh, who cared! He’d find a solution to that dilemma when he got there.

 

The apartment was starting to feel a bit chilly, most of the scents from his heat should be gone by now, so Dean decided to close the windows again. He was contemplating putting on some blockers and going to the convenience store to buy some groceries, when the doorbell rang. Who could that be? He hadn’t told Sam his heat was over, yet. He got to the door and checked the peephole, to see Castiel standing outside. Dean felt a hot wave of embarrassment run through him, even though the guy could have no way ofknowing what Dean had been imagining about him. Dean took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

“Hi Castiel, Sam’s not here. Actually,I thought he was at work at this time.”

 

Castiel looked as if he was about to answer, when he went completely still and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Shit! Castiel was an alpha, their sense of smell was really sensitive to heats! Right as Dean was about to slam the door in Castiels’ face, he suddenly scented something amazing. It smelled like the ocean breeze, sunlight and vanilla. It was the most freaking, fantastic thing he had ever felt in his life! Dean felt confused, was that heavenly smell coming from Castiel? He scented the air and felt himself go weak at the knees when he was hit with the overwhelming feelings of “mate”, “mine” and “home”. He stared at Castiel, who still seemed frozen solid. Castiel was his mate? He’d found his mate, for real? He let out a quiet, happy, incredulous little laugh. That seemed to wake up Castiel, who took a step forward, crashing into Dean, and then their lips were on each other. The kiss managed to be both tender and passionate at the same time, and DAMN, did Cas taste just as good as he smelled!

 

Dean pulled Castiel inside, who at the same time managed to close the door behind them. Castiel grabbed both sides of Deans’ face and deepened the kiss. Dean let out a moan which made Castiel push forward, causing Dean to lose his balance, and they both tumbled to the floor, resulting in Castiel laying on top of Dean. Castiel released Deans’ face and looked worried.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean! Did I hurt you?”

 

He started to look Deans’ body up and down, as if trying to find any injuries.

 

“I’m ok, my ass hurts a bit, but that’s all.”

 

Dean didn’t like the worry showing in those beautiful blue eyes, so he started kissing him again and Castiel relaxed. Castiel pulled his fingers through Deans’ hair, and Dean started to push the coat down the alphas’ shoulders. Straddling Dean, Castiel sat up and threw off the coat. He started to undo his tie and then threw it on the floor, all while keeping his eyes locked on Deans’. When the older man started to unbutton his shirt, Dean got inpatient and ripped it open. Then he decided to switch things around, sitting up and pushing Castiel down on the floor, then he rolled his hips into the other mans’. Castiel gasped, his pupils blown wide. Dean loved the sensation of the, quite large and very hard, dick, rubbing against his own through the fabrics of their pants.

 

“Dean…”

 

Castiel pretty much sighed his name.

 

“Yes, alpha?”

 

That resulted in a low growl and Castiel pulling him down into a heated kiss. Dean soon broke loose and started kissing his way down Castiels’ chin, neck and chest, stopping at a nipple. He took the hard nub between his teeth and bit down gently, making Castiel moan loudly.

 

“You like that, alpha?”

“Yes, yes, please… don’t stop…”

 

Dean chuckled and started to lick and nibble at one nipple, while using his fingers to pinch the other one, enjoying the sounds coming from Castiel.

 

“Dean, your shirt… take it off!”

 

Who was Dean to deny his alpha? He sat up and hastily pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him flush against his body, biting and teasing Deans’ lower lip. Dean was aware that the back of his pants was soaked in slick and his hole was throbbing with want.

 

“Alpha.. Cas… let’s move to the bed, I want you inside me.”

 

Cas practically roared, took a firm grip under Deans’ ass and stood up. Dean yelped in surprise and tried to wrap his legs around Castiels’ waist, but was thrown onto the bed before he managed to. Castiel was rid of his pants in record time and Dean could see his cock straining against the thin fabric of the boxers, then the boxers were gone too, and the sight made Deans’ mouth water.

 

“Unbutton your jeans, Dean.”

 

Dean obeyed. Castiel sat down on the bed and pulled Dean’s pants and underwear off in one swift move.

 

“Look at you, all slick and beautiful for me.”

 

Dean let out a whine and felt more slick trickle out of him.

 

“Yes, only for you, Cas…”

 

Castiel, placed himself between the younger mans’ legs, raising Deans’ knees up. Then he slowly started to kiss the inside of Deans’ thighs, sometimes even nipping at them with his teeth, getting closer and closer to Deans’ flushed, twitching, wet hole. Dean kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the sensation, suddenly moaning loudly when he felt the tip of Cas’ tongue starting to circle his entrance.

 

“Mmm, you taste so good, my sweet omega…”

 

Cas’ breath against his hole made Dean shiver and then he buried his fingers in the sheets as Castiel started to move his tongue in and out of Dean.

 

“Fuck, Cas! That feels amazing!”

 

Castiel kept at it for a while, Dean panting and muttering curse words under his breath, then all of a sudden the tongue was gone and he could feel two slick covered fingers starting to push in and out of him. Castiel bent forward and started to kiss Dean while he added a third finger. Dean felt his arousal grow as he tasted his own slick on Cas’ lips.

 

“Please, Cas, I need more…”

 

Dean could hear the whine in his own voice, but he didn’t care. He needed Cas to put that big, thick cock in him and fuck him into the mattress. Castiel gently pulled out his fingers and used his slick covered hand to lube up his dick.

 

“You want my cock, Dean? Want me to fill you up?

 

Castiels’ voice was raspy with want and his irises slightly tinged with alpha red. Dean wondered if his own eyes had started to change to a golden omega bronze.

 

“Yes, please alpha! Can’t wait anymore.”

 

Cas grabbed his dick and started to push against Dean’s opening, sliding in smoothly until he was fully sheathed. Damn, the alpha was big, Dean felt stretched to the fullest, and it was amazing! Cas started with small thrusts, but soon he was pulling back almost all the way, before slamming back in again. He adjusted himself a bit and then he hit a spot that made Dean shout out loud.

 

“Guess I found the right place, huh?”

 

Cas gave him as smug smile and Dean laughed and nodded vigorously as he lifted his head to give Castiel a sloppy, filthy kiss. Cas wrapped his hand around Deans shaft and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, every now and then hitting that sweet spot again. Dean was a panting, moaning mess and he felt himself starting to get close. Then he felt Cas’ knot starting to form and at once he panicked and froze up. Castiel stopped moving and looked at him.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you somehow?”

 

It took him a moment to answer as the fear hade made his throat close up.

 

“No, no you didn’t, but please, you can’t knot me, promise me you won’t!”

 

He could hear the fear in his own voice and was expecting Castiels’ eyes to grow cold and then not care about his wishes. But he was wrong. Cas caressed his face and his eyes showed nothing but kindness when he answered.

 

“Of course I won’t, Dean. I will never do anything you don’t want me to, ok?”

 

He pulled Deans’ face into the crook of his neck and Dean scented him. He could smell Cas wonderful scent, but he could also pick up on the sincerity and care Castiel was radiating. He took a few more breaths and relaxed again.

 

“I believe you. Let’s continue.”

“Are you sure? It’s ok if you want to stop?

 

That surprised Dean. He felt a warmth spread through his chest and he pulled Cas into a loving kiss, that soon grew increasingly dirty.

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

Dean pulled his hips away a bit and then thrusted down on Cas again. He didn’t seem to need more convincing and soon they were back to where they’d left off. Dean could feel the pressure building again.

 

“Cas, I’m close, god, you feel so good!”

 

Castiel picked up his pace and slammed into Dean mercilessly, pulling on his dick at the same time, and soon Dean was coming hard, shouting Cas name. Cas put in some more thrusts and then he pulled out, jerking himself a few times before coming all over Deans belly and chest. Cas rolled off him, but turned to him right away to cover his face with a bunch of tiny, sweet kisses. Castiel then stood up and Deans’ stomach dropped, was he going to leave? Now? Castiel must have scented Deans worry, because he bent over and gave Dean one more kiss.

 

“I’m just going to the bathroom to get something to clean us up with. I’ll be right back.”

 

 Oh, he wasn’t leaving? Happiness and relief flooded his body and soon he started to feel sleepy. Cas returned with a wet washcloth and took care to clean off the mess on Deans’ body. He went back to the bathroom to wash out the cloth, then he came back and joined Dean in bed again. He pulled Dean close to his chest and scented his neck.

 

“How is it possible for you to smell this good? I could lay like this for hours, just scenting you.”

“I feel the same, I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

 

Deans’ voice was really drowsy and Castiel pulled the blanket up over them.

 

“Let’s rest for a bit and talk more later.”

 

Dean yawned.

 

“That sounds like a great idea.”

 

He nuzzled close to Cas and soon he was sound asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to know each other...ooor?...

Castiel couldn’t believe his luck, Dean was his mate. His! He was laying on his side, one arm around Dean, slowly stroking his back. How could just watching someone sleep, be so captivating? He loved that the more he looked, the more freckles there seemed to be scattered over his mates’ beautiful face, chest and shoulders. He wanted to kiss every last freckle, but he didn’t want to wake Dean yet, so he restrained himself. He could scent that Dean had recently come out of his heat, that must have been the “omega related issues” that the younger Winchester had been talking about. That was probably also the reason why Dean was so scared of getting knotted, there was still a risk of pregnancy. Thinking of his mates’ brother, he’d have to thank Balthazar in some extravagant way for recruiting the man, thanks to that decision he’d met his mate. His mate. Castiels’ face lit up in a goofy grin and he gently pulled Dean closer so that he could scent him again. He almost felt high every time he scented Dean, would it always be like this? Could you ever get used to something so intoxicating? He started to put soft kisses on Deans’ neck and when he continued down the shoulder, he could feel Dean start to stir, he pulled back and looked into his mates’ sleepy, gorgeous, green eyes.

“Sorry, did I sleep for long?”

“About two hours, but don’t worry, I could tell you needed some rest.”

“Yeah? Oh, right, you can probably smell that I, well, uh…”

“That you just had your heat? Yes, I can.”

Catsiel leaned forward and kissed the tip of Deans’ nose, making Dean chuckle and start kissing him for real. They shared a few, sweet kisses, before Dean drew back. Castiel let out a small, involuntary whine at the loss of those soft, perfect lips.

“Don’t cry, alpha. I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Dean winked at him and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Castiel enjoyed the view and told Dean so, who in turn went on to wiggle his butt before closing the bathroom door behind himself. His mate was apparently both funny and a tease, he liked that. He looked around the room and saw their clothes all over the floor and felt himself start to get hard again, thinking about their meeting a couple of hours earlier. The bathroom door opened and Dean came back out, completely unabashed about his nudity. Ok, so now Castiel was fully hard and as he looked back up at Deans’ face, he could see the heat in his mates’ eyes.

“Missed me that much already, alpha?”

Castiels’ dick twitched at how Deans’ voice seemed to have dropped a few octaves.

“Yes, so come back to bed, please!”

His own voice sounded deeper too, which Dean must have liked, if the sudden scent of his slick was something to go on. Dean stalked over to the bed and with surprising speed and agility he was suddenly straddling Castiel, grabbing and pinning Castiels’ arms over his head. Castiel playfully tried to break free from Deans’ grip, but found himself held quite tightly, to his own surprise.

“Wow, you’re really strong.”

Dean looked a bit conflicted at the statement, but kept his hold.

“You, uh, don’t like it?”

“What? No, quite the opposite actually, to be honest.”

That made Dean smile crookedly.

“Oh? You like omegas acting dominant?”

Dean had started to grind down on him and Castiel could feel Deans’ slick start to trickle down onto his stomach, making it increasingly hard to keep his thoughts together enough to speak coherently.

 

“I like it when you do.”

 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him passionately and Castiel responded with vigour. Then Dean sat back up.

“I’m going to let go of your arms, but I want you to keep them up. You’re not allowed to touch me, at all.

“I promisenot to move.”

“Good alpha.”

Dean released him, and Castiel kept his arms above his head. Then Dean reached behind himself, sighed and started to move his arm up and down. Castiel realized that his mate was opening himself up and he felt his dick make another twitch again. Deans’ face and chest were getting flushed and his breath was hitching as he added more fingers, his slick flowing down Castiels’ sides. Castiel felt as if he was going to explode, his dick aching for attention, he couldn’t help but push his hips up in a futile attempt to get some friction. Dean stilled.

“Ah, ah, you can’t move alpha, that’s against the rules!”

“I thought I just had to keep my arms in place, you said nothing about the rest of my body?” 

“Lawyers… well I’m telling you now, so don’t move anymore!”

“OK, I won’t. But Dean, you’re making it really hard not to…”

“I know.”

“Smug bastard.”

Dean continued fucking himself on his own fingers. Fuck, his omega really liked torturing him, and Castiel loved every minute of it. The sounds Dean had started to make was just filthy. Castiel had to do his very best not to use his alpha strength and throw Dean on the bed and slam in to him, full force. Just when Castiel thought he was going to lose his mind, Dean pulled out his slick covered fingers, adjusted himself so he was straddling Castiels’ hips instead and took a firm grip around Castiels’ dick.

“You’re still not allowed to move, if you do, I will pull off. Capice?”

Castiel didn’t trust his voice, so he only nodded. Dean seemed to accept the answer, because then he started to lower himself, excruciatingly slowly, onto Castiels’ neglected dick. It felt amazing as well as frustrating, but soon he was fully sheathed, both letting out satisfied moans.

“Your cock is so big, alpha! You fill me up so good.”

Yeah, he was definitely making this as hard as possible, Castiel let out a frustrated growl.

“Don’t worry alpha, I’ll make you feel good too…”

Dean started to make small, slow thrusts, keeping his gaze locked on Castiels’.

“It feels so good, do you feel good too?”

Castiels’ voice was completely broken as he answered.

“Yes, yes, you feel great, so tight and slick.”

Dean moaned and started making his thrusts longer, and every now and then he’d clench down on Castiels’ dick, resulting in loud moans and cursing from Castiel.

“You’re such a good alpha, doing as you’re told.”

“Yes, I’m good, I’ll do everything you tell me to, just please, please pick up the pace!”

“Oh, getting inpatient, Cas?”

Dean gave him a teasing smile and then he moved his hands to Castiels’ chest and pinched both nipples hard. Castile threw back his head, eyes closed and gasped loudly.

“Dean!”

“Schhh, alpha…”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel deeply and with a lot of tongue, ending the kiss with a bite to Castiels lower lip, firm enough to make Castiel wonder if he’d end up with a bruised lip. Not that he’d mind. Dean sat up and adjusted himself again, going from resting on his knees to his feet instead. He put one arm on Castiel’s shoulder and wrapped his free hand around his own dick, then he started to slam down on Castiels’ dick at a rapid speed, while stroking himself. Castiel was panting and moaning loudly, keeping his eyes on Dean as if he was hypnotized. He could feel the pressure start to build and his knot starting to form.

“Al..Alpha, I’m about to come!”

And then he was, in hot spurts all over Castiels’ chest, even getting some on Castiels’ chin. That was definitely pushing Castiel over the edge.

“Dean, you have to get off me, or I’ll accidently knot you!”

Dean slipped off fast and started using his hands instead and within seconds Castiel was coming all over Deans’ hands, arms and chest. Castiel fell on his back, Dean sitting by his side, both panting loudly, unable to speak. When a few minutes had passed, Castiel felt lucid enough to speak again.

“That was…by FAR, the best sex I’ve ever had! You are incredible!”

He turned his head to look at Dean and saw his mate looking and smelling a bit insecure, while biting his lip.

“Really? I’m sorry I came on your chest...and getting some on your face as well…”

“What? That was probably the hottest part, why apologize?”

Castiel was confused, this was so different from the cocky behavior some moments ago. Deans’ face lit up at his comment though, and he stopped biting his lip and smiled instead.

“Well, some alphas don’t like that kind of thing… I guess…”

“Then those alphas are idiots.”

Deans’ smile grew bigger at that and he lay down close to Castiel, scenting his neck again.

“I guess they are. We made an even bigger mess this time, what do you say about a shower?”

Castiel answered by standing up and pulling a laughing Dean with him to the bathroom.

 

 

After the shower they realized that they needed to change the bed sheets again, a task Castiel was currently on, while Dean was calling to order takeout. When he ended the call, he turned around to see Castiel putting on his pants.

“No, why are you getting dressed? I like you better with your clothes off.”

Castiel laughed while fastening his belt.

“Well, I prefer you in your natural state as well, but considering there will soon be someone at the door, delivering chinese, we better get dressed, at least for a little while.”

“Well, guess I can’t argue that.”

Dean made a point of walking up to his jeans and bending over in front of Castiel, feeling satisfied when he could smell the faint arousal in Castiels’ scent.

 “Foul play, Dean.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just putting my clothes back on.”

Dean gave him an innocent look while buttoning the jeans.

“You’ll be the death of me.”

Dean went over to his bag and pulled out an extra t-shirt and threw it to Castiel.

“Here, since your shirt is missing some buttons…. plus it’s much more comfortable,”

“Thank you, Dean.”

As Castiel pulled the t-shirt over his head, Dean was watching him with slight wonder. Castiel kept reacting in unexpected ways. Alastair would have never put on anything of Deans’, he would have just said something like how an alpha should never act like an omegas’ bitch. Dean shook himself, he did not want to think of that dirt bag when he was with his mate. His, so far, kind and wonderful mate. Dean felt a flutter of happiness run through his stomach. Castiel picked up his coat and put it on the coat hanger by the door. He then put his hand down one of the pockets and pulled out his cell and looked at the screen.

“Oh!”

He looked surprised, unlocked the phone and started to scroll down and scratching the back of his head, looking a bit uncomfortable. Oh, no… what if Cas “had a Sarah”, Dean started to feel worried.

“Excuse me, Dean, I have to make a call to Balthazar, my business partner, he’s called like ten times already. I need to inform him he has to take on my workload for a few days.”

OK, probably no “Sarah” then, good. Castiel sat down at the tiny kitchen table and started to call one of his contacts. Dean sat down on the other side and listened in on the call.

“Balt, hi… Yes, I was right about my mate, I…. Well thank you… That’s correct, so would you… What? No, I won’t send you a picture of him... Especially not THAT kind of picture!… Well, you’ve already met him… Yes, on Saturday… No, it’s not the “Truffle Hunter”… It’s Dean Winchester... I thought so too, but I was wrong… Yes, obviously… Like I’d ever tell you that!... Enough! I just called to inform you that I’ll be off work for the coming three days. Don’t contact me, unless it’s an emergency… I will, thank you. See you on Monday… Yes, Monday!... Because I want to spend my weekend with him too… Well, you’ll just have to be patient. Bye now!”

Castiel hung up, looking exasperated, but he started smiling when he looked up and saw Deans’ grin.

“Should I be disappointed I’m not a “truffle hunter”?”

“Definitely not.”

Castiel stood up and went over to Deans’ side, pulling him up into an embrace. Dean sighed and relaxed into Castiels’ arms.

“I can’t believe I was so lucky to be right about you.”

“Right about me?”

“Yes, I had a hunch that maybe you were my mate.”

Castiel kissed his neck while Dean was feeling confused.

“You did? How? I thought you came here to see Sam… Now that I think about it, it’s kind of strange you weren’t wearing your blockers.”

And so, Castiel told him about scenting him at the party, Sams’ blabbering and “calming scent”.

“You thought I was an alpha? Guess it’s the first time I feel happy about Sams’ big mouth.”

He’d still punch the kid for talking about his “omega issues” to his bosses, though.

“Yes, learned the lesson not to assume things. Makes me feel almost sick thinking about how I could have completely missed meeting you again, and never knowing.”

To think Dean had never cared about true mates, and now the mere thought of himself never finding out about Cas made him feel like crap. Dean smashed their lips together, and as Cas kissed him back, Deans’ hands found their way in under Cas’ shirt. His mate responded by grabbing Dean’s ass with both hands, and the kissing grew more heated. The doorbell rang and they reluctantly pulled apart. Castiel was by the door in record time, pretty much throwing his money at the poor delivery guy (looked like he was getting quite the tip though), slammed the door shut again and threw the bag with food on the table. Then he dragged Dean across the room and pushed him down onto the bed.

 

After cleaning up a bit and putting on their underwear, they reheated the food, that had gotten cold, and sat down to eat.

“So, Dean, how old are you?

Right, they didn’t actually know much about each other.

“27, you’re 30, right? Sam told me.

“Yes, that’s correct. Younger, but taller than me then.”

“Well, you’re bigger where it counts, alpha.”

Dean winked, and Castiel shook his head and chuckled.

“You and Sam seem really close?”

“Yeah, we are, I guess my whole family is. How about you though? Are you close to your family? And do you have any siblings?

“I am and I do. Five of them, actually.”

Deans’ jaw dropped.

“You’ve got five siblings? That must have been exhausting, I love Sam, but he could be quite a handful at times. Can’t imagine what having four more would have been like.”

Castiel smiled.

“Well, I don’t know anything else, but I do enjoy having a lot of siblings, even though we’re all pretty different. Except for my twin sister Hannah, we are often told we’re very much alike.”

“Must be nice having a twin, is she an alpha too?”

“Yes, and so is my oldest brother Michael, he’s 37, by the way. He’s the CEO of Novak Corp, married to an omega named Hester and they have two kids. Then there’s Gabriel, he’s a beta and 35, he owns a chain of cafes. He’s married to an alpha, Kali, she works at my firm and we’re making her partner next year. They have two kids and one on the way. My sister Anna is 32 and an omega, she’s single and works as an architect. Then there’s Hannah and I, she’s 7 minutes older than I and she’s the head of HR at Novak Corp. She’s married to Balthazar, no kids yet.” Balt’s a beta. Lastly, we have Hael, also an omega. She’s the baby, only 21 years old, she’s studying business and she’s planning on working at Novak Corp when she graduates.”

“Wow… You’ve got a huge family, must be nice.”

“It is. How about your parents, Dean? I assume your father is a mechanic, considering what you told me at the gala.”

“Yeah, he is, we actually work at the same place. Our boss, Bobby, is dads’ old friend and he’s practically family. So is his wife Ellen and her daughter, Jo. Anyhow, their names are John and Mary, he’s an alpha and my moms’ a beta, she works as a nurse. They actually met at the emergency room, where my mom patched my dad up after a customer managed to back his car over dads’ foot. He bought the guy a whiskey as thanks though, since it turned out mom was his true mate.”

“Your parents are true mates too? Wow, your family’s been really lucky!”

Dean hadn’t realized it until Cas pointed it out, they had all found their true mates! That had to be extremely rare!

“Yes, I have to agree. How about your family? Or are you the first to find their true mate?”

“Gabriel is true mates with Kali, they met when Balthazar brought her to Gabes’ café. And like yours, my parents are true mates, they met in high school when dad went into heat during gym class, quite an awkward story to be honest, since mother’s an alpha and, well, you can imagine…”

“Oh god…”

“Yes. Anyhow, my parents are named Naomi and Charles, or “Chuck” as he prefers to be called. My mother is the largest shareholder of Novak Corp, and although my grandpa started the business, my mother is the one who really built and made it what it is today and my dad is a writer.”

“Your mom sounds badass. What kind of books does your dad write?”

“Ever heard of “Unnatural”?

Dean gasped and hit the table with his fist, making Castiel jump.

“You’re kidding me, right? Your dad is Chuck Shurley?! Me and my best friend Charlie loved those books when we were in high school! Well, Charlie still loves them, she’s even gone to conventions, dressed up as characters from the books! She’s gonna freak out when I tell her who my mate is!”

Castiel smiled at Deans’ excitement.

“I guess I’ll have to introduce your friend to my dad then.”

“She’ll dump me and make you her new best friend, but you better do it or she’ll kill me if she finds out I told you not to.”

“Don’t worry, my best friend, Meg, won’t let anyone steal me from her.”

They had finished their meal and Dean started to feel “playful” again, so he stood up and pulled down his boxers.

“How about dessert?”

Turned out Castiel had quite a sweet tooth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone reading this story! You make this experience so much more fun!

“I’ll have to burn the bed, maybe the whole apartment when you go back home.”

It was Wednesday morning, Dean was on the phone with Sam and had just told him about Castiel.

“As if you’re here much anyway, you practically live at Jess’ place. You barely have any clothes in the closet.”

“Thank God for that! I don’t think either of us would have wanted me to be there when Mr. Novak came over.”

Dean made a disgusted face at that thought.

“Eww, I do not want to picture that!”

“Me neither!”

“And please, call him Castiel when we talk about him, you make me feel like I’m dating my teacher of something.”

“OK, fine, but it feels strange, considering he’s my boss.”

“By the way, I’ll be staying at Cas’ place for the rest of the week. We’re going over there after we’ve had some breakfast, and I’ve made all the necessary calls.”

He’d have to call Bobby to tell him he wasn’t coming to work until Monday. Since he’d have to tell him about Castiel, he’d have to call his parents first, or Bobby would tell John as soon as the phone call was over.  He’d have to call Charlie too, because of course he wanted to tell his best friend what had happened. Also, he did not want to know what she’d do to him if she found out he’d neglected to tell her right away.

“It’s too bad we won’t get to see each other again before you go back home. Hey! What if both of us introduce our mates to mom and dad at Sunday dinner? We’ve been talking about visiting them three weeks from now.”

“That’s an awesome idea! I’ll talk to Cas about it.”

“Great! I’ll tell Jess right away! I have to get to work now, but Dean, I’m really happy for you! Mr. No… Castiel is a great guy! Talk to you later this week?”

“Thanks Sammy, yeah, talk to you later.”

Dean hung up and scrolled down his contacts to call Charlie. Castiel was out, getting some breakfast for the both of them. Charlie picked up after two signals.

“Behold, he who has risen from the depths of sin!”

Dean snorted a laugh.

“The heat is a beautiful thing, I think you might be confusing it with the vile acts of the rut!

“How dare you! Ruts are magical things, blessed by the Gods of all that is good and beautiful!”

They both laughed.

“Seriously though, Dean. How did the heat go?  You feel ok?”

 “Everything went just fine, pretty much like how I remember it. It was over by yesterday morning.”

“Yesterday? Then why aren’t you back home yet? Oh, wait, are you home right now? Can I come over?”

“No, I’m still in San Fransisco.”

“Why? You should be here and hang out with this really wonderful and cool person, ME!”

“And I would, hadn’t I met my true mate yesterday.”

The line went completely quiet and after a moment Dean started to think the call might have been disconnected. Then Charlie pretty much exploded and Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“OH! MY! GOD! DEAN! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THAT IS LIKE, SUPER AMAZING! WHO ARE THEY? WHAT DO THEY DO? WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE? TELL ME EVERYTHING!”

“Whoa, calm down there Bradbury, or you’ll make me go deaf!”

“Sorry! I’m just so excited!”

Dean could almost hear her bounce up and down.

“It’s Castiel Novak.”

“Novak?! Ooh, he is dreamy! Well done, Dean! Got yourself a real catch there! How did you realize you were mates? Couldn’t have been on Saturday, since you said you met him yesterday, also you know I’d put you through cyber hell if you’d waited this long to tell me about him!”

Dean laughed and told her the whole story.

“That is soooo romantic! Good thing Sam’s the master of putting his foot in his mouth!”

“Yeah, if it weren’t for me meeting Cas, I’d kick Sams’ ass for talking about my personal stuff like that.”

“No, you wouldn’t, ‘cause he’d just look at you with his big, sad eyes and you’d forgive him right away.”

“Maybe…”

“Back to the important stuff! Have you two mated already or what?”

Dean scratched his neck and cleared his throat.

“No, not yet, we haven’t gotten around to talking about that yet. Not really done a lot of talking at all…”

“Ha, ha, I bet! Your hormones are probably running completely wild, since you just met.” 

Right then Dean heard the door unlocking and saw Castiel come back in, carrying a huge paper bag.

“Hey, Charlie, Cas is back with breakfast. I’ll call you when I get back home on Sunday, ok?”

 “No, not ok! You’ll come directly to my place when you get back to Sacramento, or so help you God!”

“Haha, ok, yes I promise I’ll drive directly to your place. I’ll call first though so you know when to expect me.”

“Good! See you Sunday, lover boy!”

“See you, Charlie.”

Castiel had just put down the bag on the kitchen table.

“Have you made all the calls you needed to?”

“Still've got to call my folks and Bobby, but that can wait until after breakfast.”

Dean walked up to Castiel and kissed him, then he looked down at the bag.

“Jesus, Cas! This is food for at least four people!”

“Well, I didn’t know what you like, so I got a bit of everything. I forgot to get your number, so I couldn’t call and ask you. Guess I might have gone a bit overboard.”

Dean gave Castiel a fond smile and kissed him one more time.

 “Well, I  _am_  starving, and we can always save some for later.”

Castiel gave him an equally fond smile and then they sat down to eat.

 

When they were finished eating, Dean called his parents, and while Castiel could hear what he assumed was Marys’ excited voice, (even a few feet away from Dean), his own phone started ringing. He looked at the display and saw that it was his sister.

“Hello, Hannah.”

“How could you call Balthazar and not me! I should have been the first person you called, you ass!”

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn it, of course Balthazar told Hannah about what’d happened.

“I only called Balthazar because I needed to tell him to cover my work. I’ve been quite “absorbed” with Dean, neither of us thought about calling anyone until this morning. I promise I was just about to call you.”

“Well, I guess I can accept that explanation…”

Castiel could still hear her pouting though.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m planning on letting you be the first one to officially meet him.”

He could hear her perk up at that.

“Really!? I’d love to meet him! When?”

“I’m not sure, Dean has to go back to Sacramento on Sunday, and we haven’t had time to talk about when we can meet up again.”

“What about you guys come over to our place for lunch on Sunday?”

“Uh, since that’s our last day together I kind of want us to spend it alone…”

“Ok, Saturday lunch it is!”

“Wait, what? I have to ask Dean first…”

“Tell him it’s only fair, since his brother has gotten to meet you already!”

“That’s not the same thing…”

“Don’t care! I’ll expect you two here at 12, sharp! Love you, Cas! Bye!”

Hannah hung up and Castiel sighed, his sister knew how to get what she wanted, that was one of the things they had in common. Dean seemed to still be on the phone with his parents, and Castiel decided to call Meg. He did not want to think about her reaction if she found out about his mate through Balt or Hannah. Several signals went through, but right before he thought it would go to voice mail, Megs’ raspy, tired voice answered.

“Clarence, why are you calling me this early in the morning? A lady needs her beauty sleep…”

“It’s 9.30, not exactly early?”

“It is when I’m not the one opening the store!”

“Mhm, that probably means Ruby and you went out for “a few” drinks last night?”

“Of course! So, spill whatever the reason is you called and let me go back to sleep!”

“I found my true mate yesterday.”

He could hear Meg take a sharp breath, and when she spoke again her voice was much clearer and awake.

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Nope, it’s the truth, and he’s perfect and so much more than I could have wished for!”

“Aw, Clarence, that’s wonderful! Is he one of your little scoundrel clients?”

Megs’ calm drawl made the question sound funnier than it was and Castiel snorted a laugh.

“No, he’s actually the brother of one of our interns, his name is Dean.”

“Omega?”

“Yes.

“Guess that’ll make mama Novak happy.”

Castiel hadn’t thought about his mothers’ reaction to all of this.

“Probably, yes. I should call her and Dad… but then she’ll probably come crashing through the door… I think I’ll wait a couple of days before I tell them and the rest of the family.”

“Sounds like a good call. I’m sorry Cas, but as much as I want to hear more about your beau and the two of you meeting, I need to get some more sleep before work. Call me tonight.”

That was obviously not a question. Why were all the women in his life so bossy?

“Sure, talk to you this evening.”

“Bye, Clarence.”

“Sleep tight.”

As he hung up, Dean seemed to be finishing the call to his boss.

“Bobby’s ok with me taking the weekend off, but he expects me back early Monday morning.

”That’s good news!”

Although Dean had assured him it wouldn’t be a problem taking the weekend off (due to Bobby being a “big old softie only playing gruff”), Castiel had still worried he’d only get three days with his mate. Dean seemed to pick up on the happiness and relief in Castiels’ scent, because he looked and smelled both surprised and kind of shy about it. Castiel briefly wondered why Dean sometimes seemed to be so hesitant and almost insecure about how Castiel would react to things, but wrote it off as the true mate thing being new and overwhelming. He went over to Dean and embraced him. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the closeness and scenting each other. Then Castiel spoke up.

“We should go back to my place now, while we still can, or I might just jump you again.”

Dean chuckled and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

“Yeah, you’re right, I packed my bag while I was talking to my folks. I need to wash and change the sheets again though, and air out the place and…”

Castiel decided to interrupt Dean.

“That takes too long, I’ll call the cleaning service and have them take care of it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, now let’s get going!”

 

Dean followed Cas’ car, a sleek, silver 911 porsche, in his Impala. Castiel had gushed over Deans’ baby, telling him she was a real beauty, which made him even more perfect to Dean. They were driving into the garage of the apartment buidling, Castiel had a guest parking spot next to his own. After parking Cas took Deans' hand, led him to the elevator and pushed the button for the highest floor. Dean was feeling a bit nervous and out of place, he could tell this was a really expensive place, especially since it was close to the bay. He fidgeted and Castiel looked at him, sensing his discomfort.

“Are you ok, Dean?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m fine. I’m not used to fancy places like this. I live in this kind of dingy, two bedroom apartment…”

“I’m sure your home is lovely, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t so sure Cas would think that when he saw it, but oh well… He heard a ding and the elevator doors opened and they stepped into a freaking penthouse with huge floor-to-ceiling windows with an incredible view of the Bay Bridge, city and Marina. Dean heard Cas chuckle and realized he was just standing there, gaping, having dropped his bag on the floor. He snapped his mouth shut and walked up to the window to take a better look at the view.

“Fuck, Cas! This place is incredible!”

He looked around at the beautiful hard wood floors, white walls, tasteful paintings and designer furniture (all in a creme white). There were also a lot of green plants scattered around the place, they kind of softened and gave all the white a warmer feel. Then he saw the top-of-the-line kitchen with white marble counters. He paced over to it and touched the counter almost reverently.

“I think I want to marry your kitchen!”

“Never thought I’d be jealous of my own kitchen, but I’ll kill it if I have to.”

They looked at each other and started laughing.

“Seriously though, Cas, this kitchen is just, wow!”

“Well, you’re welcome to use it as much as you like, I want you to think of this as your home too. I’ll get you your own key before you leave on Sunday.”

Dean turned around and stared at Castiel.

“Are you serious? I mean, you just met me, do you really want me to have a key?”

Castiel frowned and seemed a bit confused.

“Yes, of course I’m sure. You’re my mate, nothing will change that. You should be able to come and go as you like. I’ll tell Rufus, the doorman, to put you up as a resident. I don’t expect you to move here, I mean, you have a life in Sacramento and as you said, we just met. That said, I hope we’ll be discussing our life together and make plans for the future, but there’s no rush.”

Dean felt almost kind of dazed, his alpha wanted to share his home after only knowing him for a day. Sure they were true mates, but still, Castiel was so different from… let’s call it "his earlier experiences".

“That means a lot to me, Cas, I um…thank you. And I’d love to talk about our future together…”

Castiels’ frown was replaced with a huge smile and he took a step forward, getting all up in Deans’ personal space. He leaned forward and started to kiss Dean, who sighed, closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of Castiels’ soft lips. Dean then felt Castiel unbuttoning his jeans and soon Cas was pulling them down together with Deans’ underwear. Cas surprised him yet again, by kneeling in front of him.

“Uhm, Cas, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

Cas proceeded to grip the base of Deans’ hardening cock and then he flattened his tongue and slowly licked a stripe up the underside of it, flicking his tongue at the tip, making Dean groan.

Dean swallowed thickly as Castiel looked up at him.

“Want me to continue?”

“Fuck yes!”

Castiel gave him a cheeky grin and then swallowed Deans’ cock in one fell swoop, making Dean gasp. Cas continued to bob his head up and down, while simultaneously stroking Deans’ dick, Deans’ panting and moaning seemingly spurring Castiel on. When his slick started to leak down his thighs, he felt Castiel squeeze his ass, then a finger slowly entered him. Dean moaned, grabbed a handful of Castiels’ hair and pulled gently on it, making Castiel hum and the sensation sent shivers down Deans’ spine. A second digit slid into Dean and Castiel started to slowly scissor his fingers, ,opening Dean up. Cas’ mouth felt so good, maybe too good, actually. 

“Cas, y-you should stop, or I’ll c-cum.”

“Hmm?”

Castiel picked up his pace, sucking down even harder and twisting his fingers in and out of Dean. In just a few seconds, Dean was coming hard down Castiel’s throat, and Cas happily swallowed all of it. Deans’ legs were shaking and he was holding himself up against the counter. Castiel pulled off Deans’ cock with a pop and stood up, sliding his fingers out of Dean. He licked Deans’ neck all the way up behind his right ear, where he proceeded to nibble and lick at it.

“You’re so perfect like this, my sweet, beautiful omega…”

Dean shivered and Cas slowly, kissed along his jawline. Castiels’ body was pressed against Deans’ and he could feel Cas’ straining cock against his thigh. Dean was feeling pretty exhausted from coming, and lack of sleep since they hadn’t exactly been getting a lot of sleep last night. He wasn’t really up for another round, but he should let his alpha use his body to get his release too, right? And his alpha had been so good at opening him up, Dean should be able to push through the tiredness and take it. Dean put his hand on Castiels’ chest and gently pushed him away a bit, then he turned around and put his hands back on the counter, shivering slightly, and waited for Cas to continue. It took a moment and then Cas wrapped his arms around Deans’ waist and planted a kiss on his neck.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“Uhm… presenting? I guess?”

Cas tightened his hug a bit and lightly rubbed his nose against Deans’ temple.

“Dean, I can tell you’re way too tired to continue this. Let’s go to my bedroom and rest for a bit.”

Dean stiffened.

“But…what about you? Won’t you be ang..disappointed?”

Castiel stepped back and made Dean turn around and face him, he put his hands on Deans’ shoulders.

“Why would I be? I had fun enough.”

He smiled and kissed Dean, long and lovingly. Dean was feeling confused, Cas wasn’t demanding him to “take care of him, like an omega should”? He was ok with only this? When Cas pulled back again his smile faded and he started to look worried.

“Dean, why are you crying? What's wrong?”

Dean realized then that his vision was a bit blurry and a tear was making its’ way down his left cheek. He immediately wiped the tear away, rubbed his eyes and pulled his hand down his mouth.

“Nothing.”

Castiel looked at him skeptically.

“Dean…”

“Seriously, nothing’s wrong! You’re right though, I’m tired, exhausted actually.

Dean was pulling up his pants and buttoning them as he spoke.

“I’m excited to see your bedroom though, does it have the same huge ass windows as the living room?”

Castiel looked doubtful, but seemed to decide not to push the issue further. He pulled Dean in for another hug and didn’t let go until he felt Dean relax against him. Cas then took Deans’ hand and started to lead him towards a set of stairs, that Dean assumed would lead them to the bedroom. He was right, and the room had the same amazing windows and view, and the same hardwood floors, green plants and white walls. In the middle of the room, against the wall was a huge, luxurious, upholstered bed. Dean threw himself on the bed and cuddled up with one of the very fluffy pillows.

“This bed feels like freaking heaven!”

Castiel was giving him an amused look.

“I’m glad you like it Dean, you’re going to be spending a lot of nights in it…days too…”

Castiel winked at him and came over to sideof the bed.

“Move over a little so I can get you under the cover.”

Cas managed to tuck him in, then he took a step back, frowned and went to open the closet. Cas pulled out two more pillows and a blanket, took them back to the bed, put everything down around Dean and proceeded to puff up the pillows, adjusting the blanket and cover. Then he took a steap back again, looking at Dean and frowning again, and started to adjust everything onc more. When Cas walked over to the other side of the bed to get the pillows from over there, Dean started to laugh, earning a confused look from Castiel.

“What are you doing? I’m drowning in pillows, blankets and what not!”

“I, uh… I just feel like I need to make you comfortable, but it’s not enough…”

It then hit Dean, and it was unexpectedly cute.

“Cas, honey, are you nesting?!”

Castiel looked dumbfounded as realization hit him.

“Shit! I am, aren’t I? I didn’t even realize it!”    

Dean laughed even harder and soon Castiel joined him. When they calmed down, Castiel climbed into the bed and held Dean tight as the both of them drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

They had been awake for a while, lying in bed, cuddling and kissing. Castiel couldn’t help but feel concerned about Deans’ reaction earlier. Why had he been crying? Castiel could tell by Deans’ scent that he’d been both sad and relieved. Why did he try to hide it and try to claim it was because he was tired? He wanted to ask Dean all about it, but his mate was smelling very content and happy at the moment, and Castiel was reluctant to change that.

“Hey, Cas…”

“Yes, Dean?"

Dean’s scent suddenly changed to something slightly nervous, maybe he wanted to talk about earlier too.

“What would you say about visiting me the weekend, three weeks from now?”

Oh, his mate wanted to make plans to meet again! Three weeks from now felt like an eternity though.

“I’d really like that, Dean. I’ll make sure to have that weekend off.”

He could tell Dean was very happy about his answer, but weirdly enough, also seemed to get even more nervous.

“So, uh, in our family, Sunday dinner is kind of this obligatory thing, and Sam had the idea that the both of us would introduce our mates to our folks that weekend. During Sunday dinner that is. It’s cool if you don’t feel like it, I get that it’s kind of early, even considering the circumstances. Sorry, maybe It’s a dumb idea…”

Dean was speaking really fast, pretty much rambling actually, and Castiel had to interrupt him.

“I’d love to meet your family, Dean.”

Dean had kept his gaze lowered, but now he looked up, meeting Cas’ eyes.

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, they’ll be my family too, once we mate.”

Deans’ scent changed to pure joy and his face lit up with a beautiful smile, making Cas’ heart skip a beat. Dean scooted closer and kissed Cas enthusiastically. When he pulled back, he still wore that huge smile, making his eyes crinkle in a way that Castiel decided he pretty much adored.

“I’d like to ask you something too…”

Deans’ brows furrowed a little.

“Hannah was a bit upset she wasn’t the first one to find out that I had met you… and so she pretty much demanded we have lunch at her and Balts’ place on Saturday, so she can meet you. It will only be her and Balt, and it’ll be very laid back. We don’t have to though, if you feel it’s too soon, she’ll understand.”

Well, she’d have to understand, he wanted Dean to feel comfortable. Deans’ scent once again turned joyous and that amazing smile was back.

“Really? You want me to meet your sister, already?”

“Yes, Hannah is the most important person in my life, I really want the two of you to meet. But as I said, it can wait if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“Are you kidding? Tell her we’ll be there! I mean, you’ve met Sam, it’s only fair that I get to meet your sister!”

That made Castiel laugh and Dean gave him a questioning look.

“Sorry, it’s just that Hannah used the same argument when I talked to her this morning. I think the two of you will be getting along quite well.”

“Great minds, I guess.”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas again.

“So, now we have plans for Saturday. What do you feel like doing today?”

Dean made a show of looking deep in thought before answering with a cheeky smile.

“Today I want to stay here, in bed, with you. Tomorrow, more bed, and also, maybe visiting some other parts of this penthouse.”

Castiel chuckled and slid his hands down Deans’ back.

“Sounds like a great plan.”

He then felt Dean’s hand find its’ way between his legs, making it feel like a great plan too.

 

 

They had spent most of the day in bed, the only exception being making and having dinner in the kitchen. Dean was laying with his head on Castiels’ chest as he was gently playing with Deans’ hair. They had been discussing if they would be able to find time to see each other, before the weekend Cas was going to meet Deans’ parents. Unfortunately, they had realized they both had to work the coming two weekends, because of all the time they had taken off this week. 

“It’s gonna suck really bad being apart that long.”

“Yes, I agree, I wish we lived closer together. But I guess we should be thankful we don’t live across the country from each other.”

Dean shuddered at the thought.

“That’d be horrible. Still, three whole weeks…”

“Yeah, it’s very unfortunate. We’ll have to call and text often.”

“Mmm, and skype and facetime.”

“Definitely.”

Castiel kissed Deans’ head and wrapped his arms around him. Dean loved how safe and calm he felt being close to Cas. He hated the thought of having to leave him and be apart for weeks. They lay wrapped around each other for a bit and then Cas, cleared his throat.

“I was wondering, what are your thoughts on us actually mating?”

Dean hadn’t expected that question. He had been thinking about it, actually he’d been close to begging Cas to bite him during one of the more intense times together. But Dean didn’t want to come off needy and pushy. He pushed himself up so he was laying on his side instead, resting his head on his hand and looking Cas in the eye.

“I, uh, I don’t know… We’re true mates so, yeah, I want us to mate… eventually.”

“Yeah? I really want to mate you, show the world we belong to each other. I don’t want to rush it though, I want it to be special. Is that cheesy?”

 Dean stared at Cas, was he talking about…

“Wait, you, uh, you want me to bite you too?”

It was common that beta-couples both marked each other, alpha and omega-couples usually went with only the alpha putting their mark on the omega, even if it was getting more common due to more couples being progressive these days.

“Yes. But only if you want to of course.”

Did he want to? Yes, without a doubt, he’d love to put his mark on his incredibly handsome, wonderful alpha! He loved the thought of people looking at Castiel and seeing that he was taken by Dean. 

“Y-you...you wouldn’t feel ashamed though, wearing an omegas’ bite?”

Cas’ scent changed to slightly angry and he sat up, Dean immediately drew back a little and looked down submissively. He felt Cas’ scent change to guilt and he put his hand under Deans chin and made him sit up and look into his eyes.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I’m not angry, not at you. I’m angry at whatever, or whoever, made you think I’d be ashamed of wearing your bite. I promise you, I’d be nothing but proud of showing everyone that sees me, that I belong to the most beautiful and amazing omega in the world.”

Cas was looking at him with such warmth and honesty in his eyes, Dean felt as if something inside of him was breaking, and that it wasn’t a bad thing. His voice was shaking as he spoke up.

“I believe you…and I’d really like to mark you too .”

Castiel smiled sweetly and put his hands on either side of Deans’ face.

“Then that’s how we’ll do it.”

Dean didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded, and Castiel kissed him gently, then he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Deans’. 

“We don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready, but I can tell there’s something that is bothering you. But I want you to know I’ll be there for you any time you need or want to talk, ok?”

Cas opened his eyes again and looked Dean straight in the eye. Dean was struggling not to break down in tears, so he nodded again. He slid his arms around Cas’ waist and put his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, calming himself with Cas scent. Castiel was rubbing his back soothingly.

“My parents marked each other right away when they met.”

What? Dean pulled back and looked at Cas with surprise.

“They did?”

“Yes, and it made my conservative grandfather furious, he thought it wasn’t becoming of an alpha to wear a mating mark. He also disapproved of my parents deciding to take turns being pregnant, he thought mother should be the one giving birth, since she was the woman. I never liked my grandfather.”

“Your parents took turns being pregnant? Wow, that’s pretty progressive, even today. Who gave birth to you?”

 “My dad did, he also carried Gabe. And so, mother carried Mike, Anna and Hael. Hael wasn’t planned though, that’s why there’s such an age gap between us, and we all kind of ended up spoiling her.”

Castiel chuckled fondly at that. Dean was starting to see why Cas was such a different alpha.

“Your family sounds really interesting.”

“You have no idea…”

Castiel rolled his eyes, making Dean laugh.

“Only my mom has a bite, even though they’re an alpha and a beta. They’re very openminded people though, I think maybe they didn’t really think that both could have a bite.”

“I’ve noticed your brother and Miss Moore both have bites.”

“Yeah, they mated within the first two weeks, I think.”

“Gabe and Kali waited six months, but it had something to do with Kali’s religion. Only Gabriel has a bite, never asked why, everyone does what feels best to them, I think.”

 Dean thought about it for a moment and debated whether he should tell Cas or not, but decided to just come out and say it.

“I’d like us to mate during my next heat. I know it’s probably three months away, since I just had it, but I’ve heard it’s supposed to make the experience even better.”

Dean blushed and gave Castiel a shy look.

“I think that sounds great, Dean. If your heats are regular, maybe we can figure out an approximate date, and I canplan around it and tell Balt I will be taking time off around that time?”

Dean felt his stomach drop, his doctor had told him his heats might be irregular for a few years, due to the shitty suppressants. Castiel was starting to look and smell concerned, probably because he could scent Deans’ discomfort and shame. Dean decided he had to tell him, this was something that affected their relationship. So, Dean told him everything, leaving out the bit about Alastair and the doctor being his friend. Dean was not ready to talk about his ex and all the things that had happened.

“What kind of doctor prescribes  his patient a damaging suppressant like that and doesn’t tell them about the side effects?! Tell me who it is and I will drag his ass to court and take down both him and his practice!”

Dean knew Castiels’ rage wasn’t directed at him, but it still made him nervous. He did however feel a bit happy that his alpha was so protective of him. 

“I’d rather just forget about the whole thing…”

“No, Dean, he needs to be punished! And who knows how many others he’s been doing the same thing to?”

Dean letout a small gasp, he hadn’t been thinking of that. What if Castiel was right? That’d be horrible! He told Castiel the name of both the doctor and his practice and Castiel made a phone call, while pacing back and forth in the room. After a while, when Castiel had quietly waited for the person on the other end to check up on something, he looked surprised, asked the person to double check, then thanked them and ended the call. He turned to Dean with furrowed brows.

“What happened?”

“It turns out this Doctor Raul is already in jail, awaiting his court date. The police got an anonymous tip about him fraudulently prescribing addiction-treating drugs, among other illegal prescriptions. He apparently kept it all on his private laptop at home.”

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, then he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number. She picked up after two signals.

“Already tired of you mate, Dean?”

“Charlie, how did you find out Raul was the doctor who prescribed me those suppressants?”

“Doctor Who? Hah, see what I did there?”

“Cut the crap, Charlie.”

Charlie went quiet for a moment. Castiel had sat down on the bed again and he was looking questioningly at Dean.

“Ok, don’t get mad! I was really angry about what they did to you, and I checked Alastairs’ facebook page. Raul was the only doctor he was friends with. It was super easy to hack his computer and find all the shitty things he’d been up to. Then I made a phone call to our friends in blue…”

“Charlie…”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

He could hear the smile in her voice. Castiel was starting to look really confused.

“I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“You better! Have fun with your stud muffin!”

“Bye, Bradbury.”

“Kisses!”

Dean hung up and explained what had happened to his baffled mate.

“Well, I think I too might love this Charlie. I hope she’s careful, hiding her tracks, doing that sort of thing…”

“She is. But if she ever makes a mistake, I know this really great, sexy lawyer that can help.”

“Yeah? He sounds dreamy.”

“He’s the dreamiest!”

They both laughed, but then Castiel turned serious again.

“Are you sure everything is ok now? Except for your heats being irregular for a while?”

“Well, pretty sure. The doc said everything looked good on all the tests, that as long as I got my heat, everything was probably ok. I called her a couple of hours before you came by Sams' apartment, and set up an appointment for Tuesday. There will be some more tests to make sure everything’s fine. She was really positive about though.”

“That’s good to hear. Promise you’ll call me right away, when you know the results?”

“I promise.”

“It’s really early to be bringing this up, I know, but since we’re on the subject… Do you want to have kids?”

This time Dean could scent Castiel being nervous. He wondered whether it was because Cas wanted Dean to say yes or no.

“I do. I’ve always wanted kids, family is really important to me.”

He felt Castiels’ nervousness be replaced by relief.

“Me too, I love kids.”

Dean was happy to hear that, but it also made him worried.

“What if there’s permanent damage and I can’t get pregnant…”

Castiel took Deans’ hands in his.

“Then we'll adopt.”

“As simple as that?”

“Yes, as simple as that.”

Dean started kissing him, and soon they were both ready for another round.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some family...
> 
> (Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in the text, lost my glasses and didn't really proof read it...)

It was Saturday and they were getting ready to go to Hannah and Balts’ place. Dean was feeling nervous, he wanted to make a good impression on Castiels’ twin. At the moment, he was regretting not packing nicer clothes, but it wasn’t like he could have expected his visit taking this turn when he packed for the trip. Dean sighed and looked down on his well-worn jeans, black t-shirt, and red/black flannel shirt. He wished he’d been smart enough to go shopping yesterday, but no, spent the day inside, with Cas. Castiel came down the stairs, and his appearance didn’t do anything to make Dean feel better about his own clothes. Castiel was wearing a black dress pants, white button down and navy blue cotton sweater. Dean groaned.

“You make me feel like a bum…”

“You do not look like a bum, you look nice. And, you refused to borrow anything of mine.”

“It’ll be too small and too tight.”

“There’s no need to dress up, we’re just having lunch with family.”

“ _Your_ family, who I haven’t met yet.”

“Well, technically, you have already met Balt, and I know Hannah will love you, she probably would even if you were wearing a trash bag.”

Dean sighed, there wasn’t anything he could do about it now anyway.

“Ok, let’s get going.”

Dean turned around and went over to the elevator, Castiel followed close by.

“I promise, you look fine! It doesn’t matter what you wear, you’ll always look gorgeous.”

Castiel took Deans’ hand and kissed his cheek.

“Smooth talker…”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at Cas, as the elevator doors closed.

 

As they were driving up to a “small”, freaking mansion, Deans’ nervousness was verging on “slight panic”. He had doused himself with Castiel’s fancy blockers, so no one should be able to tell though. Except it’d be obvious when they shook his, seriously clammy, hands. Cas parked the car and as they were getting out, he was looking at some cars, with a rather annoyed complexion. He turned to Dean and was about to say something, when the front door slammed open and a grinning brunette came running towards them.

“Castiel! Dean! You’re here!”

“Hello, Hannah.”

Hannah flung herself around Castiels’ neck.

“It’s so good to see you! Both of you!”

Suddenly Dean was engulfed in a surprisingly tight hug.

“It’s great to meet you, Dean! Welcome to the family! I hope Cas has been taking good care of you?”

She let go of Dean and took a step back to look him up and down.

“Wow, you’re handsome! Got real lucky with this one, Cassie!”

Hannah elbowed Castiel in the side and winked at Dean. Dean managed a polite laugh and then Balthazar was with them, shaking Deans’ hand.

“Dean! Lovely to meet you again! What an unexpected turn of events, don’t you say?

“Yeah, definitely, and good to see you too, Balthazar.”

Hannah grabbed Dean’s arm and started to lead him towards the entrance while telling him about what they were having for lunch. Castiel and Balthazar followed close behind and they were right outside the door when Castiel cleared this throat.

“Hannah, about those cars…”

Hannah stopped, turned around and looked apologetic and guilty at the same time.

“I’m so sorry Cas, I promise I didn’t say anything, it was Ga…”

She was interrupted by a chorus of shrieking voices, and three kids came tumbling out the door.

“Uncle Caaaas!”

They all ran up to Castiel and threw themselves around his legs, making him stumble and he had to make an effort not to fall down.

“Whoa, take it easy kids, I’m happy to see you too!”

Ok, what was going on? Uncle? Did that mean…

“Cassie, good to see you, lil’ bro! This here your man-candy?”

A rather short, blond man came up to them and firmly shook Deans’ hand.

“Gabriel, Cassies older, more handsome brother. Nice to meet you Dean-o!”

Oh god, how much family was going to come through that door? Dean felt himself starting to sweat.

“I…uh…yes, nice to meet you, Gabriel.”

The three kids turned their attention from Castiel to Dean.

“Are you uncle Cas’ boyfriend? Are you getting married? Are you moving here? Or are you taking uncle Cas away? You can’t take him away! Are you gonna have a baby now, my mommy is having a baby!”

“Hey, you tiny monsters, stop bothering Dean and go back inside and play until lunch is ready!

A beautiful, dark haired, and very pregnant, woman came up to the group and started to shoo the now grumbling kids inside.

“Hi Dean, I’m Kali, Gabe’s wife.”

Dean shook her hand and greeted her.

“I’m sorry about all of this, I understand that you were expecting only Hannah and Balt to be here. It’s kind of my fault, I work at the firm and the news spread fast about Castiel finding his mate. I told Gabriel and he found out about todays’ lunch. I tried to talk him out of going here…but here we are…”

Kali looked uncomfortable and Dean realized she was probably embarrassed about the whole thing. Castiel was glaring at Gabriel, who in turn was pretending not to see.

“It’s ok, it’s very nice meeting all of you, even if it’s a bit unexpected.”

Kali smiled at him.

“You’re very polite, I would have gotten back in the car and just drove off.”

“The thought did cross my mind…”

They both chuckled and Dean felt himself relax a little. He liked Kali. Castiel came over hand gave Kali a hug.

“I hope you’re not angry with me, Castiel?”

“Of course not, this whole thing reeks of Gabe… I do feel stupid though, for not realizing you’d find out at work.”

“Well, I’ve been where you are now, and you don’t really do a lot of thinking at the start…”

Kali smirked, grabbed Gabriel, and walked back into the house. Dean could hear her tell Gabriel he was on kid-watch for the rest of the day.

“Please don’t bring up traumatizing memories!”

Balthazar, scrunched up his nose and walked inside as well, Hannah followed and turned around to Castiel and Dean.

“Come on, let’s go inside, lunch will be ready in a moment.”

Castiel took Deans’ hand and pulled him close.

“I’m terribly sorry, Dean. I had no idea they would all be here. You’d think Hannah would have called and warned me… I’m guessing she thought, and rightfully so, that we wouldn’t come, had we known.”

“Don’t worry about it, I would have met them sooner or later.”

Castiel gave him a chaste kiss and they walked inside and joined the rest of the family. Entering the lounge, Dean saw a dark haired man and a blonde woman. They both stood up when they saw Dean and came over to greet him. How many of them were there?

“This is Michael, my oldest brother, and his wife Hester.”

“Hi Dean, welcome to the family. It makes me very happy that Castiel has met his mate.”

Michael gave him a firm hand shake.

“Thank you, I’m very lucky to have met him.”

 He then greeted Hester and she told him that the oldest, blond kid was their ten year old son, Gadreel. He also found out that the other two kids were six year old Samandriel and four year old Rachel, both Gabriel and Kalis’ children.

“It’s too bad Anna and Hael couldn’t come today, Hael is on a trip to Portugal with her friends and Anna is in Japan on business. They send their regards though.” 

Michael looked apologetic, but Dean just felt relieved there wasn’t more siblings coming over today. This was already more than he could handle. Castiel sighed deeply.

“Is there anyone in this family who hasn’t found out about me finding my mate? Anyone I get to tell myself, hmm?”

Castiel was looking annoyed and Michael put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll get to tell mother and father on your own.”

They heard a cough from further in the room.

“Gabriel…please tell me you didn’t tell mother about this…”

Castiels’ eyes were practically shooting daggers at his second, oldest brother. Gabriel looked back at him and put his hand over his heart.

“Cassie, I promise I didn’t tell mom.”

Castiel visibly relaxed. Then the doorbell rang, and Gabriel winced.

“I might, however, have told dad this morning…accidently…”

“Gabriel!”

Castiel, Hannah and Michael all practically growled the name, at the same time.

Dean might have found it funny, if he wasn’t completely filled with sudden dread.

 

Damn that idiot brother of his! This was not how he wanted Dean to meet his parents for the first time! Castiel looked at his mate, did he seem a bit pale? He went over to Dean, and put an arm around his waist. Dean was staring at the floor, biting his lip nervously. Hannah had gone to answer the door and Castiel could now hear his parents’ voices getting closer. Dean stopped chewing on his lip, pulled a hand through his hair, and straightened up. Cas' dad entered the room first, shortly followed by Hannah and Naomi. Chucks’ eyes fell on Cas, and at once he stormed over and threw his arms around his youngest son.

“Oh, Castiel! This is amazing! I can’t express how happy I am for you!”

Castiel could hear his dad begin to choke up, and as Chuck released him from the hug, he saw his father had tears in his eyes.

 “Thank you, dad. This is Dean Winchester, my mate.”

Chuck turned to Dean, who looked as he was about to raise his hand for a greeting, but was interrupted by an equally warm hug, as Castiel.

“Welcome to the family, Dean! It’s a real pleasure to meet you!”

“Thank you, sir, it…”

“Call me Chuck, we’re family after all!”

“Oh? Ok, yeah, um, thank you, Chuck.”

Cas was suspecting his dad might start crying any second now. Dean didn’t get a word more in before Castiels’ mother came up, looking a lot calmer than her mate, holding her hand out for Dean to shake.

“Hello, Dean. Wonderful to meet you, it was quite lucky Gabriel told us about you, when Castiel seem to have forgotten to?”

Naomi gave Castiel a disapproving look, then turned back to smile at Dean again. Castiel sighed internally, he was going to hear about this for a long time.

“It’s lovely to meet you too, mam.”

His mother did no attempt to tell Dean to call her Naomi.  She turned to Castiel, gave him a short hug and a kiss at the cheek.

“Hello, mother. I wanted to let Dean meet you all one by one, as to not overwhelm him.”

“Well, that’s no reason to not even tell us you’ve found your mate. And besides, look at him, he seems to be doing just fine, right, Dean?”

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights for a short moment, but nodded and answered affirmatively. Ah, his mate obviously had good survival instincts.

“Ok, everyone! Lunch is ready, let’s go to the dining room!”

Balthazar ushered everyone into the next room, Castiel made sure he and Dean sat down beside each other. His parents sat down in front of them, earning themselves an annoyed look from Hannah, this was apparently not going as she had planned, either. Lunch was served, and everyone started asking Dean questions about his age, where he was from, education, and so on.  It all seemed to be going well, when Castiels’ mother decided to chime in.

“How come you haven’t mated, yet? You are true mates after all, so there’s no need to wait.”

Dean choked on his water and everyone (except for the kids, who weren’t paying much attention to the adults’ boring talking) went quiet.

“Mother! That is not an appropriate question, and also, none of our business!”

Hannah spoke before Castiel had the chance to, he looked at her gratefully and turned to his mother.

“I agree with Hannah, that is a thing between Dean and I.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, is it? Your father and I marked each other the moment we…”

“Yes, mother! Thank you, we know the story already!”

Michael looked at their mother, giving her a pointed look and indicated the kids with a head tilt.

“Stingy.”

Naomi raised her eyebrows and continued eating her food.

“You shouldn’t wait too long though, you’re both not getting any younger and I wouldn’t mind more grandkids.”

“Dad! Not you too! Have the two of you no boundaries?”

Hannah looked appalled.

“Well, look at you and Balt, you’ve been together for 8 years now, and still no kids, what if they take as long as you to get to it? They’ll be too old.”

Hannah looked as if she was about to explode, her mate doing his best to calm her down, while seemingly trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter. Dean was sitting rather stiffly beside Castiel, so he put a reassuring arm around Deans’ shoulders.

“Dad, you have three grandkids already, a fourth is on the way, don’t be greedy.”

Gabriel winked and kept shoving food in his mouth. Kali had put her head in her hands. Michael and Hester wore matching expressions of disbelief.

“I have to agree with you father, you shouldn’t wait too long. Pregnancy puts a strain on your body, and in both your cases only one can be the child bearer.”

“Ok, I think we need to change the subject. Dean, what is it that you do for a living?”

Michael turned to Dean, who flinched at getting addressed again, but he regained his composure and jumped at the opportunity to get away from the awkward subject.

“I’m a mechanic.”

“Oh? Then it’ll be easy for you to quit and stay home with the kids?”

Castiel slammed his hand down at the table, making everyone, except for his mother, jump.

“Mother! Enough! Dean is not a baby-making-machine! If he wants to keep working, he’ll keep working. If he wants to stay at home, he does that. Whatever he wants to do, I’ll support it, his job is just as important as mine.”

Naomi and Chuck exchanged smug smiles, and then Naomi spoke again.

“Oh good, the two of you _are_ planning on eventually having kids, then.  It’s impossible to tell with your sister.”

Castiels’ mouth dropped, and the rest of his siblings looked equally flabbergasted.

“So, Dean, do you have any siblings?”

 

 

The rest of the lunch had been somewhat normal, and Dean had been able to relax a bit after all the crazy questioning, even managing to enjoy the whole thing a bit. He was, however, relieved when it was time for him and Cas to leave. When Hannah hugged him good bye, she whispered that she promised it would only be the four of them getting together. When they were finally seated in the car, Dean let out a deep sigh and relaxed for real.

“I’m so sorry for my family’s awful behavior, Dean.”

Castiel was looking at him worriedly, as he was starting up the car and driving off.

“It’s ok, it’s probably one of those things we’ll one day look back at and laugh about.”

“You think? Mother really went way too far…”

Dean chuckled.

“As I said, one day.”

Castiel smiled at him.

“What do you feel like doing now?”

“Honestly, I’m exhausted, so going back home and watching a movie would be nice.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been crazy busy, so I haven't had much time to write.  
> Found my glasses at least, yay!

They had spent the rest of the weekend together, just the two of them. Now, it was time for Dean to go home, and he was not happy about it. He knew he wouldn’t be seeing Castiel again for three whole weeks, and it already sucked, even if they hadn’t said good bye yet. Castiel had helped him down with his bag, and now they were standing beside the Impala, embracing each other.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave…”

“Me too.”Castiel scented him and let out a deep sigh.

“This is going to be hard, I’ll call you every chance I get.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

Dean took Castiels’ face in his hands, and kissed himsoftly. Castiel tightened his arms around Dean, and rested his forehand against Deans’. They kissed a few more times, before Dean reluctantly separated from Castiel and got in the car. Right as Dean sat down, Castiel leaned inside the car to kiss him one more time, caressing Deans left cheek.

“Have a safe trip, and call me the moment you get back home, ok?”

“Yeah, I will.”

Castiel closed the door and took a step back, Dean started the car and Castiel waved at him as he drove off.

 

It wasn’t a long drive home, but Dean felt like crap the whole way. Castiel would be very busy with his latest case, so even though they didn’t live that far apart, there wouldn’t be any time to meet up. How could you crave the closeness of a person this much? A person he’d never even met, until a little over a week ago? This true mates-thing was really intense. Sam was one lucky son of a bitch, living close to, and even working at the same place as his mate. Dean felt a bit jealous of that. He was almost home, when he remembered he’d promised Charlie he’d go to her place. He sighed and turned the car around, sending Charlie a text that he was on his way, getting a thumbs up in reply. He parked, but before he went into the building, he called Cas, who answered at the first signal.

“Dean, are you home? Did the drive go alright?”

“Hi Cas, yes, traffic was ok, so I actually got back a bit faster than I anticipated. I’m about go to Charlies’ place though.”

“Oh right.”

They both went quiet for a moment, then Castiel spoke again.

“I feel sort of miserable without you here…It’s almost a physical pain.”

“I’m the same. I feel a little bit better hearing you voice, though.”

“Yeah.”

Dean could hear the smile in Cas’ voice. They talked a bit more, but Castiel had to catch up on work, and Dean didn’t want to keep Charlie waiting, so they soon said their goodbyes, with a promise to talk again in the morning. Dean got out of the car and went into the apartment building. When he was about ten feet from the door, it swung open and a very excited Charlie threw herself at him.

“I can’t believe my little Dean’s mated! Wait, you’re not mated! Why?!”

“Good to see you too, Red. No, I’m not, we want to wait for the right moment…”

Dean felt himself blush at the admittance.

“Aaw, aren’t you guys the sweetest! Well, don’t just stand there, come on in and tell me _everything_! Ok, maybe not everything, but most of it!”

Charlie was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Dean laughed at her and went inside the apartment. He sat down on the living room couch, Charlie brought him a beer, and he started telling her about all that had happened the last week.

“Wow, so like his entire family pretty much ambushed you, huh?”

“You could say that…”

“Good thing his parents seem ok with it, but it’s not like they could have a say in it, true mates are, well, true mates. Not much you can do about that.”

Dean hummed and took another sip of his beer.

”Sucks balls you'll have to wait three weeks to meet again! Lawyers, successful ones at that, are busy people, huh?”

“Yeah, I feel like shit being away from him, like it’s going against nature or something.”

“Actually, I think it kind of is? I remember learning something about it in high school. When true mates meet, their bodies bond on a cellular level, not like a huge change, but tiny. Like, I can already tell you smell a bit different from before. Usually scents don’t change until the moment you actually mate. Anyway, true mates’ bonds are different and stronger than regular mates’, you will feel like a large part of your body is missing when you’re apart, until you finish the mating and complete the bond. Something like that.”

Dean stared at her.

“Are you serious? If we had mated, I wouldn’t have to feel like total crap?”

“Um, well, yeah? Probably? I mean, you’d probably miss him a ton anyway, like any couple will miss each other, when apart.”

Dean put his face in his hands and groaned.

“Why didn’t I pay more attention in biology…”

Charlie scooted closer and put her arm around his shoulder.

“Would it have changed anything? Wouldn’t you still want to wait for “the right” moment?”

Dean sighed and looked up at Charlie.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s talk about something else though, keep my thoughts away from how much I miss Cas.”

“Ok! Next month, there’s this big convention and I need to figure out who I should cosplay this time. I was thinking of going as Amy from “Doctor Who”, but then I spoke to this increadibly hot archeologist in the “Unnatrual”-forum, she’s going too and we decided to meet up. She’s a huge Jensen-fan, you know, the older brother in the books? So, I’m thinking of going as a gender bent version of him.”

Dean realized he hadn’t told Charlie who his future father-in-law was.

“Sounds cool. Um… by the way… Funny thing, turns out Chuck Shurley is Castiels’ dad.”

Charlie gave him a blank stare.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.”

She stared at him some more and Dean started to get a bit worried.

“You’re telling me…you’re telling me you met THE Chuck Shurley? And you’re only telling me this now!?”

“Erm…yes?”

“OH MY GOD, DEAN! YOU MET CHUCK!! How could you not tell me this the moment it happened? What kind of best friend are you!? Now, tell me everything about your meeting, in minutely detail, or I will never, EVER, forgive you!” 

The rest of the evening, Dean had to go through every minute and second of meeting Chuck. He had never regretted telling Charlie anything as much as he did this.

 

 

Dean threw himself into his work the coming two weeks, taking on extra shifts at the garage and working on the mustang in the evenings, unless he was visiting his parents or hanging out with his friends. He tried to fill up every minute of time, so that the three weeks of being apart from Castiel would go by faster. He also tried to keep busy so that he didn’t think too much about how empty he felt being apart from his mate. They would call and text each other several times a day. Unfortunately, the phone calls were usually no longer than 5-10 minutes, due to Cas crazy schedule. It was Friday evening and Dean was just getting home from a late shift. When he entered the elevator, something made him stop and try and scent air, there was something familiar in there, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it made him feel relaxed and kind of… happy? Dean pushed the button for his floor and thought about how much he was looking forward to a shower. He was sweaty and dirty from working all day. He stepped out of the elevator and again, there was that very faint smell again. It made his heart beat a bit faster. He walked up to his door and when he was about to put the key in, he realized the door was already unlocked. He felt confused, had Charlie stopped by? She and his parents were the only ones with a spare key. He opened the door and stepped inside. The scent hit him hard then, and he stumbled as he hurried towards the living room, where the scent was coming from. As Dean entered the room, he saw his mate on the couch, looking up at Dean from the laptop he seemed to have been working on. Dean was speechless, Cas was here? For real? As Dean was standing there, staring at him, Castiel stood up, dropping the laptop on the floor, and the next second he was crashing his lips into Deans’. Dean unfroze and kissed Castiel back with the frenzy of someone who had been starved, which he kind of was. Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall and let his hands roam freely over Deans’ body. Dean pulled at Castiels’ hair, earning a pleased grunt from Castiel. Cas released Deans’ lips and went on to kiss and lick his way down Deans’ jaw and neck, stopping to scent the crook of his neck and letting out a frustrated growl.

“I can barely make out your scent, we need to get these blockers off you, now!”

“Well, I was planning on taking a shower when I got home…”

Castiel growled again and gripped the hem of Deans’ t-shirt, pulling the shirt off in one swift move. Cas continued to kiss Deans’ chest as his hands unbuttoned Deans’ jeans, pulling them down with the same speed as he got rid of the shirt. Dean was panting hard and he could feel his underwear getting soaked with slick. Dean put a hand against Cas’ chest and pushed him off. His mate looked completely wrecked, his dark hair more tousled than usual, his lips red and puffy and his pupils blown wide. Dean had to make an effort not to jump his mate then and there.

“I’m going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. You can join me when you’ve undressed.”

Dean pulled down and stepped out of this underwear, then he gently pushed Cas to the side, went pass him and into the bathroom. Castiel stared after him, and just as Dean was about to turn on the shower he could hear Castiels’ belt drop to the floor. Dean stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down his body. He heard Castiel enter the bathroom and soon felt Cas’ arms wrap around him from behind.

“You’re driving me crazy, you know.”

Castiel murmured in his ear and Dean felt shivers run down his spine. Castiel was rock hard, and he started rubbing his cock against Deans’ ass. Castiel slid his right hand down Deans’ stomach, wrapping his hand around Deans’ own hard on, giving it a few firm strokes. Dean moaned and pushed back against Cas. Castiel licked and kissed Deans’ neck, using his left hand to pinch Deans’ nipple, while he kept stroking him with the right. Slick and water ran down Deans’ legs and he wanted, _needed_ ,  more. He put his hands on Castiels’ and pushed them off his body, making Cas let out a displeased, whining noise. Dean put his left arm against the shower wall, put his feet further apart, and reached behind himself with his right hand, starting to open himself up with two fingers. Castiel tried to step closer but Dean stopped him.

“No, I just want you to watch.”

Dean looked back and saw the red tint in Cas eyes, but his mate made no attempt to come closer. Dean kept his eyes on Cas, as he continued to open himself up. Castiel started to stroke himself as he watched Dean intensly. The sight made more slick pour out of Dean, and he decided it was enough, he pulled his fingers out and put his right arm against the wall as well.

“I want you to fuck me now.”

Castiel immediately stepped close, gripping Deans’ hips, pulling Deans’ ass close and letting his cock slide along the cleft.

“Stop teasing…”

Dean pushed against Cas again, making his mate growl, and then Cas pushed into him, fast and hard, making Dean gasp. Cas pulled out, letting his dick rub up and down Deans’ cleft a couple of times, before firmly, pushing inside again, just as hard. Then Cas set a punishing pace, slamming into Dean, over and over again. Deans’ arms started to slide down the wall and he changed his position a little, then he suddenly  let out a shout, as the change made Cas cock start to hit that, freaking, awesome spot inside of him. He was soon reduced to a moaning, panting mess.

“C-cas…oh god…Cas, I’m going to cum!”

Cas kept going at the same pace and Dean could feel the heat build in his stomach and groin, Cas bit down hard on his neck, but not hard enough to break the skin, and then Dean was cumming in hot spurts, against the shower wall. He knew Cas was close too, as Dean could feel Cas' knot starting to catch against his rim. Dean was about to remind Castiel not to knot him, when Castiel pulled out and came all over Deans ass. They were both panting hard, and Castiel turned Dean around so that he could kiss him. After kissing for a while, as their breathing slowed down, they started to help each other wash up, taking breaks to kiss some more.

 

They hadn’t bothered putting on any clothes, and now Castiel was on the couch, Dean laying against his chest, and using a blanket to keep them warm.

“I didn’t think you’d have any time to see me?”

Dean looked at him with a happy smile on his face.

“Technically I don’t, but I was going insane not being able to see you, so I did my best to get ahead with work this week. I have to leave early tomorrow morning, but being able to spend the night with you feels like a dream.”

Castiel kissed the top of Deans’ head and he could scent his mate being elated.

“Thank you, Cas. This really means a lot to me.”

 

“Me too, I really wish we could spend more time together.”

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry I still want to wait with the mating, I know it’d make things easier if we did…”

“No need to be sorry, I want to wait too. It’ll be worth it in the end.”  

Dean smiled the way that Castiel loved, and he pulled Dean up to kiss him again. Then Dean furrowed his brows.

 

“How did you get into my apartment?”

 

“Oh, Sam told me that your friend Charlie had a spare key. He gave me her number, I called her and made a deal to borrow the key.”

 

“A deal?”

 

“I promised to introduce her to my dad.”

 

Dean laughed loudly and Castiel smiled fondly at him.

 

“I could tell she cares a lot about you, she seemed to be very excited about me surprising you.”

 

“Yeah, Charlie’s a great friend. Can’t believe both she and Sam managed to keep quiet about his, especially Sam, I talked to him this morning and he sounded normal. Usually, I can tell when he’s trying to hide something from me.”

 

“I didn’t ask him until about lunch time today.”

 

“Ah, that explains it then.”

 

Castiel pulled Dean close and scented him, for the first time in almost two weeks, he felt calm and at peace again.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was in a great mood, even though Castiel had gone back home that morning. It was a lot easier to wait for just one week to see him again. His whole bed smelled of Cas now, and that would make the wait easier as well. The bruise that Cas had left at the crook of his neck helped too, even if it made him long for the real deal. Dean still had a hard time believing that his mate had missed him enough to take time out of his busy schedule to come to see him. Being with him was that important to Cas? Dean felt an excited and happy flutter in his stomach.

“You seem awfully cheerful today, boy. Something good happen?”

Bobby sat down at the table, where Dean was having his lunch.

“Yeah, Cas stopped by last night, I wasn’t expecting it. He had to leave again this morning, though.

“Well, I ought to send that boy a thank you note, then. You’ve been sulking around the place for two weeks now, being a real downer.”

“Hey, I haven’t been that bad! And shouldn’t you be happy I’ve been getting a lot more work done?”

“Happy? Having to pay you extra?”

 Dean could see the humorous glint in Bobbys’ eye.

“Well, I’m your best mechanic, better paying me than any of those other amateurs.”

“Hey! I resent that comment!”

Ash had just entered the kitchen, and proceeded to throw a dirty rag at Dean, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Just telling it as it is.”

Dean winked at Ash, and threw the rag back at him, hitting him in the back. Bobby shook his head and stood up again.

“I’m surrounded by children. Thankfully, my actual best mechanic, John, will be back to work on Monday again. ”

“Wooh, burn, Dean!”

Ash started to laugh, and Dean tried to look offended, but soon joined Ash.

 

Everything seemed to be going more smoothly, now that Castiel was in a much better mood. It had been a great idea to go visit Dean, he felt completely re-energized. Castiel smiled to himself when he thought about his perfect mate. He had asked Dean for one of his t-shirts and Dean had been happy to give him one. Castiel was putting it on now, as he was getting ready to go to bed. He was planning on sleeping in it every night this coming week, the scent of his mate comforting and calming him, making it easier to be apart. He took a picture of himself in it and sent it to Dean, they had just finished their evening phone call. Deans’ answering text came fast, telling Cas how much he enjoyed seeing him in his clothes. Castiels’ phone started ringing and he saw Megs’ name on the display.

“Good evening, Meg.”

“Hello Clarence, it feels like forever since I last saw your handsome face, I miss it.”

 “Sorry about that, but you know why I have been absent.”

“Hmm, yes… speaking of which, how is lover boy doing?”

“Dean is well, thank you. I managed to make a surprise visit to his home, yesterday.”

“Oh, so that's why you sound so relaxed compared to last time… That pretty mate of yours show you a good time?”

“Meg…”

“I’m joking, don’t be such a bore. When will I get to meet this marvelous mate of yours, then?”

“I’m not sure, as you know, I’m spending next weekend at his place. After that, we’ll see.”

Castiel sighed, he hoped they’d have more time to meet up from now on.    

“Well, I hope he’ll come to visit you next time, I need to see if he’s good enough for my sweet Cassie.”

Castiel could hear she was joking, but also knew that there was a tiny bit of seriousness to it.

“Deans’ more than I could have dreamed of, so you can feel at ease.”

“Good to hear, Cas. Hopefully he’ll want to move here, not too far into the future.”

“It’s up to Dean, he’s got a life, family and friends, in Sacramento. I’m not going to assume he wants to move here.”

“It would be the easiest solution though, since you have your firm here.”

“For me, sure. But for Dean I’d endure the commute.”

“Aw, Clarence, this and the whole waiting to mate, this boy’s got you good.”

Castiel chuckled at the teasing.

“I guess so.”

“I really don’t think he’ll be opposed to moving here though, didn’t you say he’s close with his brother? That boy most definitely will move in with his mate, who lives here. Then Dean will have family here as well.”

“You might have a point there. Still, I don’t want to assume anything.

“Such a caring lil’ alpha… Anyhow, I’m looking forward to meeting him. But, you better visit me or come out for drinks soon, or I’ll have to go find a new best friend.”

“Sure you will… but yes, I promise I will find time to see you, soon.”

“Good boy. Now, go get your beauty sleep.”

“I will. Good night, Meg.”

“Good night, Cas.”

Castiel ended the call, sent a good night-text to Dean and then it didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

 

Dean had just finished his dinner and was resting on the couch. It was Tuesday evening and only three days left before he’d see Cas again. He had had one last checkup with his doctor and she had approved that he'd start with birth control again, but no suppressants. Not that Dean ever wanted to be on suppressants again, even the milder ones. Dean knew the risk of an omega getting pregnant outside of a heat were minimal, but better safe than sorry. He had been thinking about finally letting Cas knot him, the thought both excited and scared him. He’d been imagining it, a lot, when masturbating. Cas also had to be able to knot him if they were going to be able to mate and bond properly. Dean would prefer if they’d done it at least a few times before that. He hated that he felt so nervous about it, he knew it was because of Alastair and what he’d used to do, and he knew that Castiel would never do something like that. His sweet, kind alpha, who not even once had even tried to make a move against Deans’ wishes. But then there was that tiny, hated voice inside his mind that said, what if? Maybe Dean wasn’t worth the effort, why should Cas have to wait and be bored, when Dean could just grit his teeth and deal with it? No, Castiel had shown in so many ways that he wasn’t like that. He’d never do anything to hurt Dean. Also, Cas would always stay in bed with Dean, all night, he never left. Cas, who would miss him and come to see Dean even if he was really busy. Just thinking about finding Cas on his couch last Friday, made the fluttering in Deans’ stomach go insane, and he’d get a huge grin on his face. Yeah, it was time to let Cas knot him. 

 

The week had gone by pretty fast, and finally Castiel was on his way to Deans’ apartment. He was impatient to get there, but couldn’t resist stopping at a flower shop and buy a beautiful bouquet with roses and alstroemeria. He was already bringing Dean an apple pie from one Gabriels’ bakeries, but some flowers wouldn’t hurt. He’d made sure to wash up and change before he left the office, so Dean would be able to properly scent him. Deans’ apartment was coming up on his right side, he saw a free parking space and parked his car. He grabbed his things, got out of the car and hurried inside the building and elevator. When the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, he saw that the door to the apartment was already open and Dean was standing there, waiting for him.

“Did you keep watch in the window or something?”

Castiel laughed and hurried towards his grinning mate.

“Maybe.”

Castiel threw the arm holding the flowers around Deans waist, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately. Dean eagerly returned the kiss, curling his arms around Cas’ neck. After a moment, Dean reluctantly pulled back.

“Let’s go inside, before my nosy neighbor complains.”

Castiel laughed and followed Dean inside, he put his suitcase and the paper bag with the pie on the floor, before handing Dean the flowers.

“Here, for you. I hope you like flowers?”

Dean smiled happily at him and nodded.

“I do. Thank you, they’re wonderful.”

Dean headed towards the kitchen to get a vase and Castiel grabbed the paper bag and followed.

“I also brought you this.”

Dean put the flowers on the table and opened the bag, his eyes going wide.

“Is that an apple pie? Are you for real?”

Dean sat the pie aside, grabbed Castiels’ face and kissed him breathless.

“Wow, I knew you liked pie, but…”

“Like? I freaking _love_ pie!”

Dean kissed him again and then turned around to take out a couple of plates and forks.

“We’re having pie now?”

“Yes, what did you expect bringing me a pie? Of course we’re eating it now!”

They sat down and Castiel was impressed, watching Dean end up eating about half of the pie by himself.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you love pie, I see.”

Castiel smiled fondly at Dean.

“Could eat more, but I don’t want to be too stuffed.”

“Too stuffed for what?”

“This.”

Dean took Castiels’ hand and pulled him up from the chair and made him follow him into the bedroom. He then pushed Castiel onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and started kissing him. Castiel took the opportunity to slide his hands inside the back of Deans’ pants and started squeezing his mates’ prefect, firm ass. Dean sighed and started to rub their clothed crotches together, the friction making both of their cocks harden. Dean pushed Cas’ shirt over his head and leaned forward to lick and suck on Castiels’ nipples, making Castiel moan. He moved his right hand between Deans’ cheeks and felt his arousal grow as he realized just how wet Dean had already gotten. Cas started to circle Deans’ opening with a finger, and when Dean bit down firmly on one of his nipples, Cas pushed his finger inside, making Dean gasp. Dean licked a stripe up Cas chest and neck, before kissing him deeply. Castiel could feel Dean being ready to take more than one finger, and so he pushed in a second one. Dean made a small noise and bit down on Cas lip, immediately following with licking at it soothingly. Cas pulled his left hand out of Deans’ pants, and tried to unbutton them with only one hand, groaning when it didn’t work.

“How’s it going, alpha? Can’t get me out of my pants?”

Castiel growled, pulled his fingers out of Dean and flipped him over so that Dean was lying on his back. Dean looked surprised, but soon proceeded to pull off his own shirt, as Cas got his fly open, pulled down Deans’ pants and underwear, and threw it all on the floor. Castiel sat back on his heels and marveled at his mates’ gorgeous body.

“Are you just gonna stare, or…?”

Dean pulled up his legs and started to stroke himself, while raising his eyebrow and giving Castiel a cocky smile. Castiel made fast work of getting rid of his own pants and boxers, then he crawled up the bed to lean over Dean and kiss him again. He continued with the kissing as he once again slid his fingers inside of Dean, pumping them in and out for a while, before adding a third one. Deans’ slick now covered his hand, and the feeling made Castiels’ arousal grow deeper.

“Dean… do you feel stretched enough, or…?”

“Yes, yeah, I’m good.”

Deans face and chest were flushed and his pupils large, Castiel couldn’t resist kissing him again before lining himself up with Deans’ opening. When he started to push inside, he noticed that Dean seemed a bit hesitant, so he paused and looked at him.

“Hey, you feeling ok?”

“Yes! Better than ok, I promise! It’s just…I…uh…I’d like you to…knot me this time…”

 Castiel wasn’t expecting that. He knew that Dean was back on birth control though.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I mean…if you want to?”

Dean sounded nervous, as if he was unsure whether Cas would want to. Castiel gave him another passionate kiss, and when he pulled back again he smiled brightly at Dean.

“I’d love that. Maybe we should change our position though? So that we're more comfortable, laying down afterwards?”

Dean nodded and gave him a relieved smile, Castiel pulled out, Dean turned over to his stomach and pulled up is legs a little so that he was presenting to Cas. Castiel planted a few kisses on Deans’ neck and back, then he put his hands on Deans’ hips and slowly pushed inside again, until he was fully sheathed. He was still for a moment, enjoying the warm and tight feel of Dean around him.

“What are you waiting for? Fuck me!”

Dean let out a frustrated whine and started to rock his hips back and forth onto Cas’ cock. Castiel chuckled.

“Impatient, are we?”

Dean just growled at him and kept rocking his hips. Castiel placed his right hand on Deans’ shoulder, while he grabbed on tighter with his left one at Deans hip. He then started to push in and out of Dean with hard, slow thrusts. Deans’ recurring shouts and moans, and hands gripping hard at the sheets, told him he’d lined up perfectly to every now and then hit Dean's sweet spot. Castiel felt himself craving more, so he picked up his speed, he then slid his hand down from Deans’ shoulder to his chest, and started to pinch and pull at a nipple.

“Fuck, Cas!”

“Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes… so good…”

Dean moaned loudly and bit down on the pillow as Cas’ once again thrust hard, hitting Dean’s g-spot with full force.

“Want me to touch your cock too, Dean?  

He could see Dean nod into the pillow. Cas pulled back his right hand and stroke it through the slick running down Deans’ thighs, before moving it again to take a firm grip around Deans’ leaking dick. Deans’ moans and shivers as Cas stroked him in time with every thrust, made Castiels’ knot grow, and soon it was pushing against Deans’ rim.

“Dean… I think I’m about to “pop” my knot, are you sure you still want to?”

“Yes, knot me! Please alpha, I need it…I’m close…”

Dean had turned his head around enough to look at Cas, and Deans’ words together with the bronze glow in his eyes, reassured Cas that he was ok with it. Castiel slid his left arm up around Deans’ chest and pulled him up against his own chest, giving Cas the opportunity to bite and lick at Deans’ neck and ear. Dean moaning Cas name over, and over again, made Castiels’ knot push through the rim and lock into place, shooting spray after spray of cum inside his mate. As his knot pushed inside, Dean shouted Cas name one last time and came, shooting stripes of white over Cas’ hand and his own thighs. Castiel pulled his right arm around Dean too, holding him close, and nuzzling at the crook of Deans’ neck, and planting soft kisses along his shoulder. Dean leaned back against Cas and caressed Castiels’ hands, where they were held together below Deans’ chest.

“You feel ok, Dean?”

Dean huffed out a small laugh.

“I feel amazing!”

Castiel smiled.

“Good to hear.”

Castiel kept kissing Dean, below his ear and down his neck.

“Not that I don’t enjoy this, Cas, but my thighs are starting to burn. Maybe we should try and lay down?”

“Yeah, great idea.”

They slowly worked together to lay down on their sides. At one point, the movement made Castiel come again and shoot more cum inside of Dean. Just as they were getting comfortable, Castiel made a move that accidently made his knot briefly yank at Deans’ rim. He was about to apologize for the discomfort, when the heavy scent of fear hit him, and he could feel Dean begin to shake.

“Dean? What’s wrong? Did it hurt? I’m so sorry!”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, who didn’t answer, but covered his face with his hands. The scent of fear was growing, and Dean kept shaking. Castiel was starting to feel sick with worry, had he accidently, badly hurt Dean? 

“Please, Dean, tell me what’s going on. I didn’t mean to hurt you, what can I do to make it better?”

Dean murmured something that Castiel couldn’t hear, but he could tell that Dean was now crying.

“Dean, honey, I didn’t catch that, could you repeat it?” 

“Please, d-don’t p-pull out!”

“What? Of course not!”

“Please don’t! It’s so painful!”

Castiel felt confused, why would Dean think he’d pull out? They were knotted together, if he pulled out, it could seriously hurt Dean.

“Dean, baby, I’m not going to pull out. I would never do that, I would never want to hurt you!”

“Please don’t…it always hurts so much…

Deans' crying intensified and he was starting to hyperventilate. Castiel held him and tried to calm him, telling him, over and over again, that he would never hurt him. Dean kept shaking and crying, until 45 minutes later, when Castiels’ knot finally went down, and he could carefully slide out of Dean. Castiel kept reassuring and calming Dean, until the shaking and crying stopped, and Dean fell asleep, exhausted. Castiel kept holding Dean tight, thinking about what, or more likely, who, were the actual cause of Deans’ panic attack. He had barely been able to make it through to Dean during the episode. He wanted to beat the person responsible, to a bloody pulp, he wanted to see them slowly suffer. He pulled Dean as close as possible, deciding it was time they had a talk about Deans’ past, when he woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!  
> Mentions of past psychological, physical and sexual abuse in this chapter.
> 
> Read the end notes for more detail!

When Dean woke up, he felt completely drained, and it took him a moment to remember what had happened. When he did, humiliation and embarrassment washed over him. He could feel Castiels’ body close to his, Cas’ arms wrapped around him. Dean inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, and then Castiel started to move behind him, letting go with one of his arms to soothingly pull a hand through Deans’ hair.

“Hey… how are you feeling?”

 Castiel kept playing with his hair, and Dean could scent that his mate was both hesitant and worried.

“I..um… better, I guess?”

Deans’ voice was raspy, so he cleared his throat.

“You want me to get you something? Water?”

Castiel kissed Deans’ shoulder.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Thank you.”

Dean felt cold when Castiel pulled away from him, and he shivered. Castiel noticed, because he got another blanket and pulled it over Dean, then kissed his cheek before he went to the kitchen. Dean turned around onto his back and felt some of Cas’ cum slowly dribble out of him. He made a face, he could feel the crusty, dried up cum on his thighs, he needed to get cleaned up. He sat up slowly and pulled his hands over his face, and through his hair. What had happened? He’d had anxiety attacks before, but not this bad. Everything had been great, Cas had been amazing, he’d felt safe. But then Cas’ knot had pulled a bit too hard at his rim, and even though Dean knew it was accidental, the feeling had triggered something, deep inside of him. Dean wrapped his arms around himself. Fucking Alastair, messing up a perfectly nice moment, without even being there. Dean felt his eyes welling up, he closed his eyes and tried to will the tears away. Castiel must think his mate was a complete mess, and he’d be right too, Dean thought. Right then Castiel came back with the water and he looked worried when he saw Deans’ face. He sat down beside Dean and handed him the water, putting an arm around him as he drank. When he’d finished, Cas took the glass and put it on the bedside table.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

Dean looked at Castiel, and all he could see was concern and lov…well, concern. There was no resentment, no disgust. Dean turned his face towards Cas, and gave him a tentative kiss, which Castiel softly returned, then they rested their foreheads together. 

“No, it’s fine. I’d like to take a shower though.”

“Ok, would you like me to come with you?”

“Yeah...”

They stood up and Castiel took his hand as they walked to the bathroom. They showered together and helped wash each other, sharing sweet kisses every now and then. Afterwards, they put on t-shirts and sweatpants, then they got back into bed. They lay close, facing one another, their legs intertwined. Dean had his arm thrown over Cas’ waist, while Castiel was drawing circles with his hand on Deans’ back.

“Will you tell me about it?”

“I’m not sure how to start…”

Dean started chewing on his lip and Castiel kept drawing his fingers over Deans’ back. Dean let out a deep sigh.

“About four years ago, I started dating this alpha, Alastair. He was 6 years older than I, and he was very charming and nice… at least at the start.”

Castiel nodded at him to go on.

“I feel stupid about it, but I fell for him pretty hard… I realize now that there were warning signs right at the beginning… Like, how he would make demeaning comments about me, but tell me it was just a joke when I got hurt. He would start fights over petty things, like how I didn’t fold my pants correctly. After we had an argument, he wouldn’t talk to me, and completely ignore me, until I’d say I was sorry. Once he didn’t speak to me for five days, because I had gone out for a beer with my coworkers after work, without telling him. We hadn’t made plans to see each other and didn’t live together, yet, so I didn’t think it mattered.”

Castiels’ eyebrows were furrowed and he both looked and smelled angry. Dean could tell he was trying his best to hold it back, so that he wouldn’t smell too bad and make Dean uncomfortable. Dean appreciated it.

“Of course, he’d do all these really sweet things for me and shower me with compliments and gifts. We decided to move in together after 8 months of dating, that was when it started to go downhill, I guess. It was a slow progress, but he would constantly find things about me to complain about. He didn’t like how I dressed, he didn’t like how I cooked, he wanted me to work less, I talked too much, and so on. If I tried to argue against him, he’d tell me I didn’t love him enough, or something similar, that made me feel like I was the bad guy. He started to make me feel bad about seeing my friends and family, so I spent less time with them and more with him.”

Castiel had pulled his arm from Deans’ back and was holding Deans’ hands in his instead, looking sad. Dean knew that Castiel could scent his misery and nervousness, getting ready to talk about the intimate aspects of the relationship. This was going to be hard.

“The sex was…”

Deans’ voice broke and he had to wait a moment to continue. Castiel pulled Deans’ hands to his face and kissed them, then he kissed Dean softly on the mouth. Dean nuzzled Cas’ face for a moment before continuing.

“In the beginning, the sex was… well…fine. Thinking back, he might not always have been too careful about…opening me up…but it wasn’t in a way that I really thought about it. Also, he didn’t like heats, so he’d never… when I was in heat…”

Dean felt himself blush.

“After we moved in together, it slowly got worse though. He wouldn’t…kiss me as much. After some months he’d stopped caring about whether I was in the mood or not. That was another thing he’d make me feel bad about, like I was hurting him, by not wanting to have sex. He somehow made me believe that an omega should always let their alpha do what they wanted, when they wanted to. When I got my heats, he’d call me disgusting and stay at some motel instead. He made me feel disgusted at them as well, and convinced me that I should start with suppressants. Then he took me to his “doctor friend”…”

Dean could see realization dawn on Cas’ face, and he could scent Castiels’ rage spike. Still, Cas continued to hold back and say nothing, letting Dean keep going.

“With time, Alastair completely stopped caring about whether I was enjoying our…times together. He’d…make me have sex even though I wasn’t slick. He liked knotting me, but he grew tired of having to lay beside me as his knot went down… so he…he started to…pull out once he’d stopped cumming…”

Dean had been looking down, but couldn’t help but look at Cas’ face when he scented both rage and…sadness? Dean stared in wonder at his mates’ face, as tears were rolling down the alphas face. Castiel pulled Dean close and scented his neck, making Dean scent him too. Deans’ stomach rolled with anxiety as he could feel the strong sadness coming off his mate. He didn’t want Cas to be sad!

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Dean. You did not deserve that, nothing of it. No one at all should be treated that way.”

Dean felt close to tears himself, as Castiel caressed his face and looked him deep in the eye.

 “You are the most incredible and beautiful person I’ve ever met. I can’t imagine my life without you. And to think someone treated you like that… It makes me sick, to my very core. If I ever run in to that human excrement, I can’t promise I won’t kill him.”

A tear made its’ way down Deans’ cheek, and he drew another shaky breath. Castiel wiped the tear away and started covering Deans’ face with light kisses.

“I’m sorry I reacted so strongly before, I know you would never hurt me, but that yank just… triggered something…I haven’t been with an alpha since… you know who...”

“Dean, you never have to apologize for something like that! Considering what you’ve gone through, it’s a miracle you’d want to have sex at all! I completely understand if you never want to be knotted, ever again.”

Castiel was looking at him so sincerely and with such warmth, that another tear made its’ way down Deans’ face.

“No, I want to. I trust you, you make me feel safe. And it felt great, right up until my anxiety attack. Let’s just, take it slow and easy?”

Castiel kissed him again.

“We’ll take it as slow as you need, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him.

“I was wondering, how did you finally get away from him?”

“He’d sometimes slapp me, sometimes push me around. I guess I didn’t really think of it as abuse, more like it happened in the heat of the moment. He’d also broken me down enough to make me think I deserved it, for being mouthy or disrespectful. But then, one day, we had a huge fight because he wanted me stop being friends with Charlie. She was pretty much the last one of my friends I still hung out with, if only like once a month. He wasn’t able to guilt trip me into stop seeing her, and it made him snap, completely. He punched me in the face, and when I still stayed up, he grabbed my head and smashed it, repeatedly, into a door frame, until I lost consciousness.”

Castiel looked horrified, then his face twisted up, his irises going red with alpha rage and he sat up hastily, growling loudly.

“How dared he!? If I ever get my hands on him, I will rip him from limb to limb!”

Dean felt his face drain and he started shaking. He knew Castiel wasn’t angry with him, but the rage scared him anyway. Castiel noticed and the red disappeared from his eyes, the rage quickly changing to the scent of regret and shame.

“I’m so sorry, Dean! That was a completely inappropriate way to react, especially considering what you just told me. Please forgive me…”

Castiel looked ashamed, and reeked of regret. Dean sat up beside him and wrapped his arms around Castiels’ neck. It took a few moments, but then Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans’ back, holding him close.

“It’s ok, I forgive you. I would have reacted the same way if I’d been told someone had done something like that to you.”

They held on to each other for a while longer, then Castiel pulled away enough to look at Deans’ face.

“Then what happened?”

“I woke up, I didn’t know for how long I had been out. But Alastairs’ car was gone. The beating was something of a wakeup call, so I hastily packed a bag and drove to Charlies’ place. I didn’t dare go to my parents, fearing my dad would go looking for Alastair, and do something stupid. Charlie talked me into going to the hospital to get treated, and to get the damage documented. I had a broken nose, a fracture on my right cheek bone, a pretty bad concussion, my lower lip was cracked and my whole face badly bruised.”

Castiel visibly winced at the description.

“I reported Alastair to the police, and when they had picked him up, at some bar, I called my parents and Sam. Sam took a personal leave from school to come home and help me out. Everyone helped me get all my things from Alastairs’ place and I stayed at my parents’ all through the trial and conviction. He got sentenced to three years in jail, and when he gets out he’s not allowed to contact me, or come within a hundred yards from me.”

Dean felt relieved to have gotten through the whole story. It also felt good to have told Castiel everything, to have no secrets. Cas was looking at him with big, sad eyes, and Dean leaned forward to scent him, to get some comfort. Castiel still had his arms wrapped around Dean, and it felt safe and comforting.

“What you went through horrifies me, but I’m happy to hear that piece of shit is in jail. I just wish he’d be locked away forever.”

“Yeah, me too…”

“Thank you for telling me, Dean. For trusting me. I will never hurt you, I will never do anything you’re not comfortable with. You never have to fear telling me anything, never fear being angry with me, and never fear that I’ll ever think of you as anything but perfect. I think you’re amazing, and I love you just the way you are.”

Dean gasped and pulled back to stare at his mate. Had he really just told Dean, that he loved him?

“Can you repeat the last thing you said?”

“That I love you?”

Dean still felt doubtful he’d heard correctly.

“You do?”

“Yes, I love you, Dean.”

Dean could both scent it, and see in the way Cas looked at him, that he meant it. Dean grabbed Castiels’ face and mashed their lips together. They kept kissing for several minutes before breaking apart. Dean looked at his mates’ beautiful face and smiled brightly.

“I love you too, Cas. “

Then they were back to kissing again.

 

After they had kissed and cuddled for a while, all the heavy emotions had taken their toll on both Dean and Castiel, and they had fallen asleep in each others’ arms. The sun was shining in through the window and onto Castiels’ face, waking him up. He checked on his mate, who was still asleep. He thought about everything his mate had been through, and felt how his respect for him had grown even deeper. He was proud of Dean for being strong enough to endure all that pain and abuse. Cas’ mood got cloudy when he thought of that shitty excuse of an alpha, who was currently rotting away in jail. Castiel decided he’d keep a close eye on that case, making sure he’d know exactly when the creep was released, and see to it so that shit stain never came before Dean, ever again. Castiel looked at Deans’ restful face, smiled and felt ridiculously happy about Dean saying he loved him back. As if Dean could sense himself being watched, his eyelids twitched and slowly started to open. He smiled tiredly at Cas, as he saw him looking.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning…”

“I was thinking of getting you breakfast in bed. Want anything in particular?”

“…Pie.”

“Seriously?”

“Dead serious.”

Dean pouted, making Castiel laugh.

“Pie it is then.”

“Yay!”

Castiel kissed Dean and walked into the kitchen to make himself some eggs and toast, and heat up some pie for Dean. He prepared some coffee, and found a tray in one of the cupboards. He also found as mall vase that he put one of the roses in, to make it all look a bit nicer. When everything was ready, he took the tray and went back to the bedroom. Dean had opened the window, letting a nice breeze in, and was now sitting in bed, waiting for Castiel. Cas put the tray in the middle of the bed and sat down on the opposite side of Dean.

“Thanks, Cas, you’re the best!”

Dean was talking with his mouth full of pie.

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

They continued eating in comfortable silence. When Dean was about halfway through his pie he stopped and looked thoughtful.

“I’m thinking of starting going to therapy, again.”

“Oh? You’ve gone before?”

“Yes, the first six months after the breakup from Alastair… but it was kind of expensive, and it was digging into the money I could put away to Sams’ education, so…”

“Wait, you’re supporting Sam through university?”

“Yeah, the kid’s got a scholarship, but it covers far from all the costs. Mom and dad put away as much as possible as well.”

Why was he even surprised? It perfectly fit with the kind of person that Dean was.

“If it didn’t mean that I’d spill the coffee all over your bed, I’d be kissing you stupid right now. You are one incredible brother, and person, Dean!”

Dean blushed and looked down at his pie.

“It’s not that special…”

“Yes, it is! Not many would do that for their siblings.”

“Maybe…”

Dean took another bite of his pie.

“Let me pay for the therapy.”

Deans’ head snapped back up.

“What? No, I can’t let you do that!”

“Why not? I can definitely afford it, and we’re mates.”

“You shouldn’t have to pay for that!”

“But I want to. Either that or better yet, let me pay for Sams’ education?”

Dean sputtered, lost for words.

“What do you say?”

“No! That’s way too much! Ok, I’ll let you pay for therapy, but that’s the end of it!”

“Great!”

Dean shook his head in disbelief, and when he looked down to take another bite of his pie, Cas couldn’t help but for a short moment, let out a small, smug smile, before looking neutral again. He had known that would work. Also, he’d make sure to, eventually, pay off any student debt his future brother in law might have left. Dean couldn’t be too opposed to it by then, seeing as it wouldn’t be Cas’ money anymore, but theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert!  
> Dean will tell Cas about how Alastair raped him, beat him and broke him down with psychological abuse.  
> The end of all that talk, Castiel will tell Dean how supportive he is of Dean wantingto take things slow etc, he also tells Dean that he loves him and Dean will say it back.
> 
> The last paragraph is free from any abuse mentions and only covers the morning after.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that's it's taken so long for the next chapter to come out!  
> My plan was to have finished the story before Christmas, since it's close to the end now.  
> But then I got swamped at work, which ledto migraines almost every evening/night.
> 
> It's better now, and I'll try (emphasis on TRY) to get a chapter out every week until the story is finished.
> 
> Thank you for your patience! <3

Castiel was trying to tame his hair, without any success. He sighed and decided to give up. He figured the people who had raised someone wonderful like Dean, wouldn’t care about the state of his hair. Castiel felt a bit nervous, but mostly excited to meet his mates’ parents. Cas looked forward to seeing Dean interact with his family, maybe he’d get to see a completely new side of his mate.

“Cas? Are you ready to go? Mom’s kind of a stickler about being on time.”

Castiel turned towards his mate and gave him a warm smile.

“Yeah, I’m as ready as I’m going to be.”

He gave Dean a soft kiss and took his hand as they walked to the car.  The drive over to the Winchester house didn’t take long, and soon they were stepping out of the car. Dean didn’t bother knocking on the door before they stepped inside.

“Mom, dad! Your favorite son is here!”

“They know, he got here like twenty minutes ago!”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

Castiel chuckled at the brothers’ bickering, when a smiling, blonde woman entered the hallway. It was obvious to Castiel who Dean had gotten his smile from. She hugged Dean, as Castiel was taking off his coat.

“Hi sweetie!”

“Hi mom, this is my mate, Castiel.”

Mary let go of Dean and wrapped her arms around Castiel instead.

“Castiel, welcome! It’s wonderful to finally meet you!”

“It’s great to meet you too, Mrs. Winchester.”

Mary released him from the hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders.

“Please, call me Mary, we’re all family here! And no _“Mr. Winchester”_ when John gets here either, ok?”

“Ok, Mary, I promise. These are for you.”

Castiel handed her a bouquet of pink carnations, and Marys’ smile widened.

“Oh, thank you so much, Castiel! These are lovely!”

She gave Cas another hug and turned towards Dean.

“Such a gentleman!”

“I know.”

Dean gave Castiel a fond smile.

“Sam and Jess are in the living room, why don’t the two of you join them, while I put these in some water?”

“Sure, sounds good. Where’s dad?”

“I forgot we didn’t have any ice cream left, so he’s gone to the store to get some. He’ll be back any minute. Now, go say hi to your brother and his mate.”

Mary turned around and went into the kitchen. Dean took Castiels’ hand and led him to the living room. Sam and Jess was sitting on the couch and he and Dean joined them. They laughed as Dean wrapped both his arms around both Sam and Jess, squishing them together.

“Man, it’s great to see you guys again!”

“Yeah, you too, Dean, but please let go before you strangle both of us!”

Sam patted Dean on the back, and he let go of them and sat down beside Jess.

“Hello Sam, Jess.”

Cas down next to Dean.

“Hi Mr. No…uh, I mean, Castiel.”

Sam looked a bit flustered.

“Hi Castiel! I must say, it’s a bit strange to call you by your first name.”

Jess smiled and seemed a lot more comfortable than her mate.

“I understand, I hope the two of you won’t feel uncomfortable around me, though. We’re family now, and I really want us to have a good time together.”

Both Jess and Sam smiled at him and seemed to relax a little.

“Us too, Castiel. By the way, how crazy is it that we found our true mates in the same family!”

Jess’ beaming smile made Castiel happily grin back at her, and he squeezed Deans’ hand.

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing.”

“Mr. De la Monde sure knows how to pick interns.”

Jess winked at him, making Castiel chuckle.

“Sure does, I’m planning on taking him to “Saison” as a thank you. Actually, since Sam is the actual reason I met Dean, I’d like to invite the two of you as well. What about the next time Dean comes to visit?”

Both Jess and Sam stared at him.

“What? Castiel, that’s not ne…”

Sam started to say, before his mate pinched him hard in the side.

“We’d love to!”

Sam looked as if he was about to object, but changed his mind when he met his mates’ eyes.

“Great, I’ll tell Balthazar to bring Hannah as well. Does that sound good to you, Dean?”

Castiel wanted to make sure that his mate had a say in the matter as well.

“Sure, sounds great to me. What’s this Saison-place, though?”

Jess answered before Castiel could.

“It’s this really fancy restaurant, and they’re supposed to have a m a z i n g food!”

“Oh…is it the kind of place where you have to wear a… suit?”

Dean said the word “suit” as if it was something offensive, it made Cas smile fondly at his mate.

“Actually, there isn’t a dress code, so you’re off the hook there, Dean.”

Castiel winked at him, and Dean gave him a relived smile. Mary entered the room, and sat down in an armchair. The conversation switched to other subjects, and soon they heard John entering the house.

“Dinner is saved, I’ve brought the ice cream!”

“Thank you, honey! We’re in the living room!”

They could hear John going to the kitchen and putting away the ice cream, and then making his way toward the living room. A tall, dark haired and strong looking alpha entered the room, and his eyes immediately locked on Cas’. Castiel stood up and held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Deans’ mate, Castiel. Nice to meet you, sir.”

John took his hand and shook it firmly, he smiled at Castiel, but his eyes remained reserved.

“Hiya Cas, nice to meet you too. And, as I’m sure my lovely wife’s already told you, you can call me John.”

“Ok, John.”

Castiel smiled and sat down again, and John sat down in the second armchair.

“Sam’s doing a good job at your firm, I hope?”

“Yes, great actually. He works under my partner, Balthazar, and he’s told me Sam’s one of our most prominent interns this year.”

Jess smiled and slapped Sam’s thigh at the compliment, while he looked down and blushed.

“Well, guess I’m not surprised. Still, happy to hear it though.”

John smiled proudly at Sam, as did Dean and Mary. They heard a “ding” from the kitchen, and Mary excused herself to go check on their dinner. Both Jess and Cas asked if they could help with anything.

“No, sit down and relax! Sam, why don’t you come help me set the table?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sam followed Mary to the kitchen. Castiel could see that Jess tensed up a bit. Having to deal with her boss, father- and brother-in-law, without her mate by her side, was probably a bit nerve wrecking. He was impressed by her poker face though. He was sure that Dean and John didn’t notice her trepidation, Cas could tell only because he’d been working with her for a while now.

“I’ve got to say, you’ve raised two very fine sons, Mr.Wi…John.”

Jess flashed a very charming smile, and John chuckled lightly.

“Thank you, Jess. We’re very proud of them. I’ll have to give most of the credit to Mary, though.”

 “I have to agree with Jess, both Dean and Sam are amazing people.”

Jess gave Castiel a fond smile, which he reciprocated. The both of them happy that that the other appreciated their mate. John smiled at them, but Cas could still see reservation in his eyes. Castiel found it comforting that John seemed to be viewing Jess with almost the same kind of caution he did Cas. Alphas were very protective of their families, it was in their DNA, so it made sense he’d be cautious of his sons’ partners, even if they were true mates. Dean seemed a bit uncomfortable with the subject, he wasn’t too good at handling compliments.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re both freaking awesome. Anyway… how was work yesterday, dad? Did that Marv-guy come back?”

John sighed deeply.

“Yeah, unfortunately… He was kicking up a fuss, claiming we scratched the left side of his car, when we changed his tires, wanting us to pay for it. Of course, Bobby had noticed the damage when he came in with the car, and written it down in the form. So, the guy wasn’t getting anywhere with that accusation. He still managed to complain about a ton of stuff though.”

“What an ass.”

“Yeah, you could say that again. Bobby wasn’t taking any of it though.”

Father and son exchanged knowing smiles. Sam came back into the living room.

“Dinner’s ready! Time to move your butts to the dining room!”

Everyone joined Mary in the dining room and sat down. Castiels’ stomach growled at the wonderful scent of the steak, that Mary had cooked. Turned out it tasted even better than it smelled. During dinner, both Castiel and Jess got to answer lots of questions about their families, work and interests. When they had finished eating, Castiel offered to help Mary with the dishes and dessert, which she happily accepted.

“What’s for dessert, pie?”

Dean was stretching and winking at his mother.

“Terribly sorry, sweetheart, but we’re having brownies with ice cream today.”

Mary rolled her eyes and Dean made a show of pouting at the answer.

“So, the whole pie I brought you on Friday wasn’t enough?”

Cas jokingly sighed and shook his head. Dean looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

“You can never have too much pie, Cas!”

“If you say so…”

Castiel winked at Dean, getting a huge grin in return. In the corner of his eye, Cas could see Mary and John exchanging smiles. He helped Mary clear the table and followed her into the kitchen. When he looked up from putting the last plate in the dishwasher, he caught Mary looking at him appraisingly.

“So, Castiel, what does you plans look like after you and Dean have mated?”

Castiel straightened up and looked at her as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel.

“Well, we haven’t really made any plans yet, so I don’t really know.”

Mary kept a pleasant smile, though a small frown appeared.

“Yes, that’s what Dean told me too, and I understand that, you only met quite recently. But, I mean, you must at least have thought about it a little. How do you want your relationship to proceed?”

Cas leaned against the counter and cleared his throat.

“Well, yes, of course I’ve thought about it. For example, I know I want us to move in together.”

“You want Dean to move in with you in San Francisco?”

The question sounded innocent, but Castiel sensed that there was more to it.

“If Dean wants to, I’d love for him to move in with me at my current place. Or if he wants to stay here in Sacramento, I’ll move in with him. If he wants us to look for a new place together, be it here or in San Francisco, then that’s what we’ll do. Whatever makes him happy.”

Castiel looked Mary in the eye as he spoke, and she seemed to be pleased with his answer. She turned around, opened a cabinet and started to take out some plates.

“Will you be a dear and get the ice cream from the creeper, Castiel?”

“Yes, of course, Mary.”

He got the ice cream and as he was closing the door to the freezer, Mary put the plates on the counter and turned to him again.

“So, can we expect there to be any grandkids?”

Mary gave him sneaky smile and Castiel huffed a laugh.

“Yes, eventually, it might take a few years. Children are a huge responsibility, and there’s a lot of things we want to do together before that.”

“Sounds responsible.”

Mary gave him a warm smile, before grabbing the brownie platter.

“Dean will stay at home with the kids, while you keep working, I assume?”

Again, Mary smiled at him, but the question made Castiel frown and stand up straight.

“What? No, I mean, he probably will want to when the baby is new, but then I’m sure he’ll want to get back to work. Dean loves his job, he’s great at it, and he seem really happy doing it. Also, I plan to take time off from work, to be there for both Dean and the baby in the beginning. I’ll probably cut down on my hours permanently, so that we can have more time together as a family.”

Castiel was chocked that Mary would expect Dean to be a stay at home parent, it was obvious that he would want to continue working. Shouldn’t someone who raised him know that? That’s when Mary started laughing, Cas gave her a confused look.

“I’m sorry, please don’t look at me like that. Of course I know Dean will continue to work after having kids, I’m his mother.”

Marys’ eyes were sparkling and she grinned at Cas.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew, and wanted that, too. Couldn’t have wished for a better answer!”

Oh. It was a test. Castiel felt himself blushing, and Mary pulled him into a hug.

“I’m really happy to know you care so much about my sweet boy.”

She released him and patted him on the back.

“Now, het the plates and the ice cream, it’s time for dessert!”

“Yes, mam.”

 

Jess had left the dining room at the same time as Mary and Cas, to answer a call from work. Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom and John turned towards Dean.

“This alpha treating you alright, son?”

“Yes, dad. He’s pretty amazing actually.”

Dean couldn’t help a sappy smile spread across his face as he thought about his mate. He thought he saw the side of his dads’ mouth almost quirk up in a amile, before John cleared his throat,leaned forward and gave Dean a serious look.

“He’s not… pushing you into anything you don’t want to do?”

“No, kind of the opposite, he always checks with me what I want to do and that I’m okay with things.”

John hummed and sat back, looking thoughtful.

“I…uh…I told him about Alastair…”

Dean looked down and fidgeted with his hands. Johns’ face softened and he put a hand on Deans’ arm.

“Yeah? How’d he react?”

“He went all “angry alpha” when I told him about the beating…”

Johns’ eyes darkened at the mention of the abuse.

“…he calmed down immediately when he sensed I didn’t react well to the anger, and apologized profusely.”

John seemed surprised by that, probably by knowing how hard it was to calm down from their subgenders’ protective rage.

“He cried when I told him about… other parts. He was really upset that someone had treated me that way.”

Dean looked up at his dad and found John staring at him, his eyebrows raised high. John tried to school his features and pulled a hand down his face.

“Well, a good mate would be upset at such a story.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a great mate.”

Dean smiled happily at his dad, and John smiled back, squeezing Deans’ arm before letting go. Sam came bac into the room.

“You get the “Your-mate-treating-you-right-interrogation” too?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and sat down. John huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as Dean and Sam laughed. Jess came back and sat down beside her mate at the same time as Castiel and Mary came back with dessert. The rest of the evening went by pleasantly and soon they were saying their good byes and heading back home. Sam and Jess was driving back to San Francisco, Cas had decided to stay one more night at Deans’ place and head back to work early in the morning. Dean looked at Cas before turning back to facing the road again.

“So, how was meeting the Winchester clan?”

“It was good, you have a lovely family, Dean.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty awesome.”

Dean grinned and Cas smiled back at him.

“I really like your mother, clever woman.”

“Yeah? She say something to you?”

“I think that’s between Mary and I.”

Cas smiled and Dean quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t ask anything else about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would.  
> And I don't feel like waiting until next week to post it, so here you are! ;)

It had been three weeks since Cas’ full weekend visit. During that time Castiel had managed to come over to Deans’ place four times, to spend the evening and night with him, and then leave for work early the next morning. Dean had finally, finished the Mustang. Cesar and Jessy had been overjoyed with the result, and if Dean had to be honest with himself, he’d kind of outdone himself. The car pretty much looked brand new again. John had been real proud of him and even Bobby had cracked a smile and muttered something about “the idjit not being completely useless”. Dean had shown Cas pictures of the car on his phone, and Cas had showered him with praise, and then given Dean what was probably the best blowjob of his life. Dean had started seeing his old therapist, Dr. Barnes again, twice a week, and he could already feel it helping somewhat. Cas and he hadn’t tried knotting again since “the incident”, but Dean was starting to feel like he might want to try again.

Now, it was Friday and Dean was going to drive over to Castiels’ place, as soon as he was finished with work. Dean looked at the watch for what felt like the hundredth time that day, two more hours to go. He sighed and turned around and yelped as he was about two inches from Bobbys’ grumpy face.

“I’m tired of looking at your moping face and listening to all this heavy sighing! Get out of here, you’re not getting anything done anyway!”

What the hell? Dean wasn’t moping! If anything, he’d been happy and giddy all day, thinking about his weekend with his mate. Then he realized it.

“Did John tell you I’m going to see Cas today?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Just get out of here!”

Bobby turned around, but not before Dean saw a small smile on his face.

“Aww, Bobby! Who knew you were such a romantic!”

Dean teased as he started to walk over to the changing room.

“Shut up or I might change my mind, boy!”

Bobby stalked off as he muttered something about idjits, while Dean laughed and shook his head. This was great! He hurried to get changed so that he could drive home, shower and get his bag for the trip. Dean was thinking, he knew Castiel had a meeting and wouldn’t get home until about the time Dean was supposed to arrive. Dean had a key to Castiels’ penthouse, he could go grocery shopping and surprise Cas with a home cooked meal, instead of takeout, when he got home.

 

Finally, the meeting was over and Cas could go home and wait for Dean to get there. He went by his office to get his coat and briefcase. On his way to the elevators he ran into Jess.

“Mr. Novak, on your way home to see Dean?”

She winked at Cas and he smiled at her.

“That is correct. Dean texted me a moment ago, telling me ha arrived a little earlier than he thought, so he’s already at my place.”

“I better don’t keep you then, tell Dean I said hi! Oh, and see you tomorrow, I’m really looking forward to going to Saison!”

“I’ll make sure to tell him. See you tomorrow.”

Castiel got in the elevator down to the garage, into his car and began the drive home. He was excited about this weekend, having Dean in his home, finally spending time together. They’d be spending most of the time together, but they’d be going to the dinner at Saison tomorrow evening, and on Sunday he’d introduce Dean to Meg and Ruby during brunch. Castiel was happy he lived close to the office as he was already making his way into the garage, he parked the car and hurried to the elevator. He was humming the whole way up, feeling giddy, thinking about his mate waiting for him at home. When the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, Cas was hit with the scent of his mate and home, and… what was that mouth watering smell? He started for the kitchen area and stopped in his tracks as he laid eyes on a beautifully set and candlelit table, his mate just finishing setting down two plates filled with delicious looking Pasta Alfredo. Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes sparkling.

“Welcome home, alpha.”

Castiel dropped his briefcase and coat on the floor and closed the space between him and Dean in record time, pulling his mate into a tight embrace and a heated kiss. Dean sighed happily, and Castiel could feel him smile as they continued kissing. Castiel pushed even closer, reveling in the feeling of having his mates’ body pressed against him. Dean let out a low moan as Castiel licked his way into his mouth. Castiels’ hands travelled down Deans’ back, while Dean slid a hand up into Cas’ hair, tugging at it gently. Cas groaned, grabbed Deans’ ass and pushed their hips together, drawing another, louder moan from his mate. Then Dean reluctantly started to pull away from Castiel, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away.

“Hey alpha, we have plenty of time for this later. I didn’t spend the last couple of hours grocery shopping and cooking, just for it to go cold and stale.”

Castiel looked surprised and looked around.

“But..how? Didn’t you just get here?”

“Bobby let me go home two hours early, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

Dean was giving him the most beautiful smile, and Castiel was back to kissing him again.

“You’re…the most…amazing mate…anyone could ever…wish for!”

Castile managed to get out between kisses. Dean laughed and pushed him off again.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s eat! I’m freaking starving.”

They sat down and Dean poured them both some red wine as Cas took his first bite of the pasta. It was probably the best Alfredo Cas had ever had, and he couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, which made Dean give him a heated look.

“This is delicious, Dean! I had no idea you were such a great cook!”

Dean blushed and looked down.

“It’s nothing special, just some pasta…”

“Don’t sell yourself short, this is, by far, the best pasta I’ve ever had!”

Deans’ shy smile turned to a grin as he looked up at Cas and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

“I’m happy you enjoy it.”

They kept eating and talking about how their day had been. When they were finished, they cleared the table together, poured the rest of the wine into their glasses and sat down on the couch, looking out at the evening view.

“I could really get used to this.”

Castiel winked at Dean and he raised an eyebrow.

“To me welcoming you home with dinner on the table?”

Castiel could tell Dean was teasing and he chuckled.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind that happening once in a while. Or me welcoming you home, I’m a pretty decent chef myself.”

Dean laughed and gave Castiel a soft kiss.

“But I guess, what I mean is, I would love to be able to have dinner with you every evening, sleeping together in _our_ bed at night. I know we’re not there yet, but I’m looking forward to when we are.”

Castiel could see Deans’ eyes getting a bit moist, then Dean cleared his throat and when he talked it came out in a rough whisper.

“Yeah, me too…”

Castiel took both their glasses and put them on the table, then he straddled Deans’ lap, taking his mates’ face in his hands and kissing him softly.  Dean snaked his arms around Cas’ waist and looked Cas in the eye.

“I really do want us to live together. I guess I should start looking for work here, when I have the time.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“If you want to stay in Sacramento, I’m ok with it. I’d like us to look for a bigger place, in that case though.”

 Dean looked surprised, then he smiled fondly at Cas.

“Thank you, but I think me moving here makes more sense. You have your firm here and I’d be closer to Sammy. He’s already planning on moving in with Jess, permanently. Sacramento is close enough it’s still easy to visit my parents for Sunday dinners, and hang out with Charlie and my other friends.”

“Are you sure? I really am fine with living anywhere, as long as I’m with you.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to find a job first, though. I know I’ll never be able to split the cost for a place like this, but I’d like to be able to pitch in with food and other stuff.”

Castiel grinned and then kissed Dean on the nose.

“So, you’d want to live here? Or should we start looking at other places?”

Dean laughed and gave Cas a teasing smile.

“I guess this place is ok… as a start. But I’m picturing us in a house when we have kids, with a big yard where they can pla…”

Castiel surged forward and swallowed the rest of Deans’ words with a passionate kiss, his hands travelling down Deans’ chest. Dean responded by eagerly kissing back and sliding his hands down, inside Cas’ pants, squeezing his ass. Castiel grabbed the edge of Deans’ shirt and proceeded to pull it off, then he started to lick and tease Deans’ nipples as he ground their crotches together. Deans’ breath hitched, and Cas could feel both their dicks growing hard as he kept grinding down. Dean moaned and pulled his hands out of Cas’ pants to start unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it down as soon as it was open. The scent of Deans’ slick suddenly invaded Castiels’ senses, making him let out a loud growl and push Dean down on the couch, pressing their chests close together and kissing his mate heatedly. Dean pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and grabbed Cas’ face, with both hands.

“We should, uh, move this to the bedroom…”

“The couch’s not comfy enough?”

Castiel had started to undo Deans’ belt.

“It’s fine, but I want you to knot me again.”

Cas stopped fiddling with Deans’ fly and gave his mate a concerned look.

“Are you sure you’re ready, that you really want to?”

Deans’ gaze was unwavering and calm as he looked back at Castiel.

“I’ve talked about it with Dr. Barnes and I feel ready to try again. I really want to try again.”

Castiel could see no fear or doubt in Deans’ eyes, so he slowly sat back up, pulling Dean with him, kissing him before answering.

“Then let’s continue this in our bed.”

They stood up and Cas took Deans’ hand as he led him to the bedroom. Inside, both men made fast work of their remaining clothes. As soon as they both were naked, Dean pulled Cas on top on himself as he laid down on the bed. Castiel licked his way into Deans’ mouth and started to grind their erections together, both of them moaning at the feelingof their dicks sliding against each other. After a while, Cas flipped them over so that Dean was on top, making it possible for Cas to slide his fingers down Deans’ cleft and start rubbing a finger against his slick soaked hole.  Dean closed his eyes, bit his lip and moaned.

“Want your fingers inside me, alpha.”

Castiel pushed his index finger inside, making Dean moan and bite down hard on Castiels’ left pec, that was going to leave a bruise. The thought of Dean marking him made his cock twitch, leaking precum. Deans’ hole kept leaking slick and Cas had no trouble adding another finger, pushing in and out. Dean was panting heavily, while licking and biting Cas all over his chest, stopping to suck marks into Cas skin. When Cas was four fingers in, Dean was a panting, swearing mess on top of him, slick dripping down on Cas thighs.

“God…Cas…fuck! I want that fat alpha cock of yours in me, now!”

 “Still want my knot, Dean?”

“Yes, fuck, I need it!”

“Then how you want to do this?”

Dean let out an inpatient growl and pushed himself up so that he was sitting on top of Cas, straddling his legs. The movement made more slick seep out and trickle down Cas’ hand.

“On our sides, that way we don’t have to move around after.”

Castiel nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out, making Dean whimper at the loss.

“Shh, my sweet omega, soon my cock will be filling you up instead.”

Dean purred at the thought and hurriedly laid down on his side, Castiel soon laying down behind him and pulling him close. Castiel grabbed Deans’ knee and pulled up the leg to gain better access, then he lined up his throbbing cock and slowly pushed inside. Being inside Dean again felt incredibly good, and Cas doubted he’d last very long as he could already feel his knot starting to grow. He let go of Deans’ leg and moved his hand down to wrap around Deans’ leaking erection, then he started to jerk it in time with his hard thrusts, while kissing and biting at Deans’ ear.

“Fuck, yes! Your cock fills me up so good, alpha!”

Cas sped up his thrusts, twisting his hand over the head of Deans’ cock, making Deans’ words turn into loud moans and groans instead. He could feel his knot growing and starting to catch on Deans’ rim.

“You like that? You gonna come for me, my sweet omega?”

Castiel started to bite down hard on Deans’ neck and that seemed to push him over the edge, as Dean came with a shout, coating Cas’ hand with his cum. Castiels’ knot pushed and locked inside of Dean and then Cas was cumming, loudly groaning Deans’ name. Their legs tangled together as they laid panting, unable to speak or move for a few moments. Castiel wiped his hand on the sheets and then draped his arm over Deans’ chest, nuzzling his face in the crook of Deans’ neck and planting tiny kisses there.

“How are you feeling?”

Dean chuckled and put his hand over Cas’ arm that was resting on his chest.

“I feel freaking awesome!”

Castiel laughed and kissed Deans’ shoulder.

“Good to hear…”

“I want to try something.”

Dean proceeded to wiggle his butt and then clamping down around Cas’ cock, drawing another orgasm and gasp from him, and more cum filled up Deans’ hole.

“How many times can you come like this?”

“I’m not sure, maybe 2-3times more.”

“Challenge accepted!”

In the 45 minutes it took for Castiels’ knot to go down, Dean made him cum 4 more times. 


	15. Chapter 15

“…And then he drove me to the hospital on his bike. Mom was furious when we arrived, we were grounded for a month!”

Everybody laughed as Sam finished his story. They were at “Saison” and everyone was in the middle of their desserts. Everyone was getting along, and both Sam and Jess were getting used to being relaxed around their two bosses. Dean had been chocked at the prices, but Castiel had convinced him to let it go and just enjoy the food, which he had done, with loud moans, earning himself a hard kick under the table from Sam. Dean was in a great mood, getting to spend time with his brother and Jess, he was also starting to really like Hannah, which might not be that unexpected since she and Cas was very alike. He even enjoyed the company of the somewhat flamboyant, and sarcastic, Balthazar.

“You guys seem to have caused your parents a lot of problems! Cas and I mostly followed the rules as kids.. But I guess Gabriel caused more than enough trouble for all six of us, growing up.”

Hannah and Castiel gave each other a knowing look and started laughing at the same time. Dean smiled at them fondly.

“Oh yeah, what is the worst thing that he did?”

Jess was grinning and looking curious. Hannah and Castiel exchanged another look and groaned.

“He’s always loved pulling pranks, some very elaborate and some not so much, like putting a whoopie cushion under Mikes chair. When he was 16 though, one of his pranks went way too far, I mean, the police got involved.”

“What!”

Hannah, Castiel and Balthazar all started laughing as the other three had exclaimed that last question at the same time, with matching looks of disbelief. Castiel continued the story as Hannah kept giggling.

“Yes, the police. After a party where he’d indulged in various “recreational substances”, he got the bright idea to stage his own kidnapping.”

“You’re joking!”

Jess looked horrified.

“Unfortunately, no. He’d left a fake ransom note at our door step, that Michael found when he was going out for his morning run. He woke up the whole house, Gabes’ phone was off and we couldn’t find him anywhere, none of his friends had seen him since the end of the party. My parents contacted the police and we were all terrified of what might have happened to him. Then he came sauntering back home, after having spent the night and day at some girls’ place, barely even remembering having written that note.”

Hannah continued the story.

“I have never before, or since, seen our parents that angry, especially our dad, he pretty much never gets angry at anything, but this time he was absolutely furious. Gabe got grounded for six months and forced to see a therapist for his drug use. Not that he was actually addicted to anything, but he just accepted it to appease our parents’ wrath.”

“God, that must have been terrifying, before you knew he was okay.”

Sam was in full puppy eye mode. Castiel answered him.

“Yes, we were all very scared, Hannah and I were only 11 at the time. He got the silent treatment from all of us for a while, except Michael who tore him a new one after our parents were done with him. I’m glad Hael was too young to understand what was going on.”

“He’s never done anything like that ever again, so I guess he learned his lesson.”

Hannah sighed and shook her head.

“I feel kind of glad I’m an only child after hearing that.”

Jess chuckled and the rest of them laughed with her.

“Gabe hasn’t stopped with his regular pranking though, which you’ll learn, since you’re joining our family, Dean.

Balthazar winked at him. Dean made a mental note to watch his back when Gabriel was around. The topic of conversation changed to “being a single child vs having siblings”, pro and cons. When they were almost finished with their dessert, a tall, bearded alpha came up to the table and greeted Balthazar.

“Lafitte! How have you been? I heard business is going well.”

There was something familiar about the man and Dean felt like he recognized the name.

“Yes, business is booming, just opened up another shop in L.A. I’m soon down two men at the main shop here in San Francisco though. My best mechanic and restorer, Tessa, met her true mate on her vacation to Brazil and now she’s moving there. It’ll be hard to find a replacement.”

That was when the pieces came together for Dean.

“Wait, are you Benny Lafitte from “Lafitte Automobiles?”

The man turned towards Dean and smiled.

“That I am. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

Benny extended his hand to Dean, who shook it.

“Dean Winchester. I’m a huge fan of your work!”

Bennys’ smile grew bigger.

“Well, thank you, I’m guessing you’re into cars?”

“Love them. Been working as a mechanic since I was sixteen, started restoring cars when I was 21 and got a 67 Chevy Impala from my folks.”

“Is that the same Impala that’s parked outside?”

Benny had an impressed look on his face.

“Yes, she’s my pride and joy.”

“You have any more examples of restorations you’ve done?”

Dean scrolled through his phone and showed Benny the pictures of Jessys’ and Cesars’ Mustang, and Benny whistled.

“That’s some impressive work there.”

That was a huge compliment, coming from Benny, his autoshops being among the best in the country.

“Thank you, it was a ton of fun working on her.”

Benny squinted and looked Dean up and down.

“I couldn’t talk you into coming to work for me, here in San Francisco?”

Deans’ jaw dropped and he stared at Benny for a moment before his brain turned back on again.

“Are you kidding? I’d love to!”

Benny laughed and took out a business card and gave it to Dean.

“The spot I need filled will be available in about two months. Call me on Monday and we’ll discuss the details. Now, I need to get back to my wife, or she’ll have my head. It was nice meeting you, Dean. Balthazar, great to see you again.”

Dean and Balthazar said their good byes and then Dean was sitting there, staring at the card. Had that just happened? Was he dreaming? He looked up and saw five faces grinning at him. Sam broke first, engulfing Dean in a huge moose-hug.

“Oh my God, Dean! Congratulations! That was freaking awesome! Wait, that means you’ll be moving here too! Dean, that’s great!”

“I agree, that was badass!”

Jess hugged him tightly as soon as Sam let go. Then Castiel grabbed Deans’ face and pulled him into an enthusiastic kiss. Cas pulled back and looked at Dean in awe.

“Job hunting went fast, it seems.”

Dean let out an incredulous laugh, wrapped his arm around Cas’ neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“It sure did.”

Dean was beaming while Balthazar and Hannah congratulated him as well. Soon the bill was paid and they were all saying good bye and splitting up outside the restaurant. When Dean and Castiel got back home, they made it as far as the couch. Turned out it was comfortable enough for knotting, after all.

 

Dean, Meg and Ruby hit it off right away. Meg and Ruby had immediately started making lewd jokes about omegas, and Castiel had worried that Dean would take it the wrong way, not being used to Megs’ particular sense of humor. He hadn’t needed to worry though, as Dean answered with equally dirty jokes about alphas, earning appreciating looks from the two brunettes. Meg had a pleased grin on her face when they told her about Deans’ job offer and that he’d eventually move in with Cas, teasingly stating “I told you so!” to Cas. They were now in the middle of Meg and Ruby talking about the prejudice they were getting as an alpha/alpha couple.

“It’s annoying, but not as bad as if we had been two male alphas. People seem to accept our situation more, but only because we can potentially produce children together.”

Meg rolled her eyes and Ruby took her hand.

“Yeah, as if having kids makes a relationship more valid. There are even alpha/omega couples who chooses not to have kids, but no one’s giving them a hard time.”

Dean was frowning.

“People can be such assholes, who cares about who you’re with, as long as you’re happy?”

“Cheers to that!”

They all clinked they glasses together.

Deans’ phone started ringing and Castiel could see the words “Queen of Moondoor” on the display, before Dean excused himself to answer. He guessed it was probably Charlie calling and smiled to himself.

“I like him, he’s got a sharp tongue.”

Meg was smiling at him as she took a sip of her mimosa.

“Yes, he does have a very talented tongue…”

Meg choked on her drink and started coughing, as Ruby snorted a laugh.

“Oh my, Cas, aren’t you lucky…”

They laughed and then Cas’ phone chimed, he took it out to look at the message and his stomach dropped.

“Something wrong, Cassie?”

Meg was looking at him questioningly.

“My associate just texted me that Deans’ abusive ex will be getting out on early parole, in about three months. Shit, that’s probably why Charlie called!”

Castiel turned around and looked at Dean, who was standing outside the men’s room, looking upset, pale, one arm wrapped around his chest. He was worrying his lip with his teeth and looking down at the floor.

“I’m sorry Cas, that’s really shitty news.”

Meg gave him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, you can say that again. I’m going to go see if he’s okay.”

Meg nodded and Castiel stood up and went over to where Dean was standing. Dean looked up as he heard Cas approaching and the dejected and sad look in his eyes, made Cas’ heart ache.

“I’ve got to go Charlie, I need to tell Cas what’s going on….yeah, love you too, see you tomorrow.”

He hung up and Castiel pulled him into a hug, making Dean scent him.

“I’ve asked an associate to keep up with the case, he just texted me…”

Dean let out a shaky breath and hid his face in Cas’ neck, wrapping his arms around Castiels’ waist.

“It will be okay, Dean. He’s not allowed to contact you or come near you.”

Castiel felt Deans’ hands grip the back of his shirt.

“What if he does it anyway?”

Castiels’ eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on Dean.

“Then I’ll deal with him…”

They stood like that for a few minutes, then Dean pulled back and let go of Castiel.

“I’m sorry, I know we’re in the middle of brunch, but I really just want to go back to your place again.”

“No need to be sorry, we’ll do whatever you want to. Meg and Ruby’ll understand.”

“Thank you. Let’s at least go say good bye to them first.”

They did and both Meg and Ruby gave Dean a hug, telling him they were hoping to see him soon again. Dean was quiet the whole ride home, and in the elevator up to the apartment. When they got inside, Dean told him he wanted some time alone and went up the stairs to the bedroom. He hated the distressed scent coming from his mate, he wanted to hold him and comfort him, but Dean wanted to be alone. He looked around the living room, nonplussed. Then he straightened up, resolved. No, this was a time where he wasn’t going to listen to Deans’ wishes. Cas hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom, there he saw Dean crawled up on the bed, his face hidden in a pillow. Castiel startled Dean when he laid down next to him and pulled him close, wrapping his body around Dean’s back.

“Cas?”

Dean was looking back at him, tears trickling down his cheeks, his voice broken.

“I don’t believe you really want to be alone right now. Please let me be here for you.”

Dean sobbed and turned around, burrowing his face in Cas’ chest. Castiel started rubbing Deans’ back, mumbling soothing words and planting gentle kisses on his head. After a while, Dean calmed down and looked Castiel in the eye.

“You have such a mess of a mate, you deserve someone much better.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, Dean. I can’t imagine anyone more perfect than you. I’m the luckiest alpha in the world.”

That earned him a shaky smile and a kiss from Dean.

“I love you, Cas, so much…”

“I love you too, Dean. And trust me when I say it’ll all be okay, we have each other and I will never, ever, let anything bad happen to you.”

“I believe you.”

They spent the rest of the day together at home, and Dean ended up staying the night and going home early Monday morning, instead of Sunday evening.

 

Everyone, Charlie, his family, the guys at the garage and Cas, had made sure to let Dean know they’d be there for him, no matter what happened. All the support helped a lot to keep Dean feel calm and safe. His sessions with Dr. Barnes also helped a lot. His mate had been amazing, going out of his way to come over and spend the night at Deans’ place as much as possible. Many times Cas had to work all evening, and all they’d do was sleep together, literally just sleep, but it was still great to just have him close. Dean had called Benny, and they had agreed that Dean would start working for him in two months. Everyone at the garage had been happy for him, Bobby hadn’t even bothered trying to hide his smiles and congratulated him. Cas and he had decided that Dean would move into the penthouse two weekends before he’d start working, so that he’d have time to settle down in his new home first.

It was Thursday evening and almost two weeks had passed since Deans’ last visit to Cas. Castiel was coming over again, another work and no play-date, but Dean didn’t care, he’d get to see his mate and that was all that mattered. Dean was thinking about making some chicken soup, since Cas had complained about feeling hot, sore and like he was coming down with something. He was just pulling out the large pot from the cabinet, when he heard a key turn in the lock and the apartment door opening. He smiled and walked out into the hallway.

“Hey Cas, how was the drive?”

Dean stopped in his track when he saw Castiel leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, clothes rumpled, hair looking wild, and sweat beading on his forehead.

“Babe, are you okay?”

Dean took a step closer and stopped again as Cas scent hit him about ten times stronger than normal, he gasped and Cas’ eyes snapped open to reveal a red tint covering most of his irises. Dean gasped and felt himself starting to get slick.

“Cas? Are you rutting?”

“Yes…it seems…so.”

Castiel seemed to have a hard time getting the words out. Cas’ enhanced scent started to make Dean feel a bit woozy, damn he smelled good! Dean could feel his slick starting to trickle out of him, and apparently Cas could smell it, because he let out a low growl and all of a sudden Dean was pushed up against the wall, his alpha flattening his tongue and licking a broad stripe up Deans’ neck. Dean moaned, his cock instantly hard and his pants getting soaked with slick. Castiels’ hands had found their way under Deans’ shirt, touching as much of his skin as they could, while Cas kept biting and licking Deans’ neck. It felt so good it made Dean dizzy, his legs were all wobbly. It was starting to feel really hot, Dean could feel sweat breaking out all over his body. All of a sudden Cas froze, then he planted his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck and inhaled deeply, letting out a deep, filthy moan.

“Dean…are you…?”

Dean was panting hard, the dizziness growing stronger.

“Am I what?”

Castiel took another deep breath and then pulled away to look at Deans’ face.

“Yes, you are!”

Dean was starting to get annoyed.

“What!?”

“You’re in heat!

Dean stared at Cas, confused, but then it made total sense.

“Shit, you’re right! Your rut must have kickstarted it!”

Dean could see a goofy, proud grin spread across Cas’ face, and Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

“So, I’m rutting and you’re in heat… does that mean we’re going to make this… official?”

More slick poured out when Dean realized what Cas was asking.

“Yes, alpha, please mate me!”

Cas practically roared as he pulled Deans’ legs up around his waist, then he proceeded to carry Dean towards the bedroom.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...;)

Castiel practically ripped Deans’ clothing off and pushed him down on the bed. His heat was building much faster than last time, probably because this time his mate was here, and in rut. Dean was already excruciatingly hard and leaking both slick and precum. Castiel was standing in front of the bed, giving Dean a hungry look as he tugged his tie off and threw it on the floor, his belt followed next. There was a thin line of blue left in Castiels’ eyes, and as soon as he’d gotten rid of all his clothes he was on top of Dean, devouring his mouth in the filthiest of kisses. Dean moaned loudly as Castiel started to grind their erections together.

“You smell so good, I need to taste you…”

All of a sudden Castiel had flipped Dean onto his belly, and Dean hardly had time to realize what had happened when Cas’ tongue pushed its’ way inside of him, making Dean cry out loud. His heat making him extra sensitive to Cas’ touch, soon had Dean reduced to a quivering, mewling mess as Castiels’ wicked tongue pushed in and out of him, as if trying to get every last drop of slick.

 “Fuck, Cas! I’m close! Please, I need…”

Dean tried to lift his hips to get to his aching cock so he could start stroking it, but Cas pushed him down and put even more effort into eating him out. Soon Dean was coming with a shout and he could hear a pleased purr from his mate. Dean was flipped over again and looked up into his mates’ grinning, slick covered face.

“Knew I could make you cum on my tongue alone.”

Dean let out a breathless chuckle.

“That was freaking amazing.”

Cas’ grin turned wider and he leaned down to kiss Dean deeply. Tasting himself on his mate was a huge turn on and Dean could feel his dick starting to harden again. Castiel kissed and licked his way down Deans’ neck and chest. Dean was panting hard and he let out a surprised gasp when Castiels’ lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. Cas teased and sucked at the head, making Dean thrust up into his mouth. Castiel pulled off and gripped Deans’ hips.

“No moving, Dean. _I’m_ setting the pace.”

The comment together with Castiels’ fiery look, made more slick make its’ way out of Dean.

“Y…yes, alpha!”

Castiel smiled wickedly at him, before swallowing down all of Deans’ length. Dean whimpered and thanked whatever deity for Cas not having a gag reflex. Cas sucked and bobbed his head with vigour, keeping his hands on Deans’ hips so that he wouldn’t make any accidental movements.

“God, alpha, your mouth feels so good.”

Dean moaned and looked down at Cas, groaning at the sight of the alphas red, spit covered lips wrapped around his cock, lust filled eyes looking back at him.

“Fuck, you look perfect, sucking my dick…”

Castiel hummed and reinforced his efforts. Deans’ eyes flickered closed and he could feel the heat in his stomach and groin rapidly growing.

“Cas, Cas, I’m going to come again, I…”

Cas moved one hand to start stroking Deans’ erection, as he swirled his tongue and sucked hard at the head. Dean called Cas name as he came for the second time, Castiel pulled off and stroked Dean through it, while stripes of cum landed on Cas’ lips, chin and left cheek.

“Fuck, that’s hot…”

Castiel licked his lips, catching some of Deans’ cum on his tongue and groaned.

“You taste so sweet, my beautiful omega.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas neck and pulled him down for another kiss, his cum getting smeared on both their faces. Dean pushed Cas away, laughing.

“Euw, get something to wipe this off with!”

Cas nipped at Deans’ lips.

“I don’t mind it…”

“Well, I do. Please, alpha?”

Dean batted his eyelashes at Cas and pouted, which was seemingly effective since Cas reluctantly got out of bed and went to get a box of tissues and a water bottle. Deans’ mouth watered at the sight of Cas’ impressive erection bouncing up and down as he walked back. Castiel sat down on the bed and used the water to dampen some tissues and wipe off the mess on both their faces. As soon as he was finished, Dean was pushed down on the bed again, Castiel placing himself between Deans’ legs. He started to bite and lick at the inside of Deans’ thighs, sucking bruises into the skin. Dean felt a finger starting to circle his opening and Cas moaned.

“You’re so wet for me, Dean.”

Then his finger slid inside Dean smoothly and he could easily add another one. Slick kept leaking out of him as Cas’ fingers twisted in and out, soon adding a third one. Dean yelped as Cas’ fingers brushed against his prostate. Cas noticed and made sure to brush against the same spot every now and then, until Deans’ cock was once again hard and dribbling.

“Dean… I don’t think I can hold back anymore…”

“Fuck me, alpha!”

Cas hiked Deans’ legs up on his shoulders, lined up and pushed inside in one, firm stroke. Dean moaned and barely had time to catch his breath as Castiel growled and pulled almost the whole way out before he slammed back in, this time hitting Deans’ prostate, making him howl. Castiel licked the crook of Deans’ neck, sending a shiver through him. Dean wanted Cas’ mark so badly, a whine slipped  past his lips. Castiel kissed him.

“Soon, sweetheart, be patient.”

Cas kissed him again, and then he started in long, slow thrusts. Dean kept kissing him, until the slow pace started to frustrate him.

“Faster, I need you… please….”

Castiel sped up and licked his was down to Deans’ neck. Dean writhed and started babbling incoherently, as Castiel’s dick kept slamming into his sweet spot. Castiels’ knot had started to tug at his rim, it wouldn’t be long before it’d push in and lock them together.

“Touch yourself, Dean!”

Dean reached down, grabbed his neglected cock and started jerking himself in time with Cas’s thrusts. Castiels’ thrusts soon got erratic and Dean rolled his head to the side.

“Mark me, alpha, make me yours!”

Castiel roared and then he bit down hard at the crook of Deans’ neck, as his knot pushed inside. Dean felt Cas’ teeth sink down into his flesh, and it was as if the world around him exploded as he came. Castiel seemed have the same experience as he let go, threw his head back and gasped. Dean soared up and sank his teeth into the side of Cas’ neck and another set of fireworks were set off as he could feel their bond lock into place. When he came to it again, Dean realized he had let go of Cas and was laying down on the bed, breathing hard. Cas was licking the wound on Deans’ shoulder, soothingly. Dean turned his head and looked at his mate.

“Hey…”

“Hi, Dean.”

“That was…um…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Castiel was grinning goofily at Dean, and Dean answered with an equally dopey smile.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Castiel Novak.”

Castiel showered him with kisses and Dean tried to kiss him back while laughing happily.

“You should drink some water Dean, it feels like you’re burning up.”

Castiel passed Dean the water bottle. While Dean drank the water he felt his body aching and he realized that he was exhausted. Dean yawned and Castiel carefully laid them down on their sides, as he pulled the blanket over them and draped his arm around Dean.

“Let’s get some sleep while my knot goes down.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

 

Castiel woke up to Deans’ beautiful plush lips wrapped around his cock. The scent of Deans’ heat was intoxicating, and it, together with the bronze glow in Deans’ hooded eyes told,him that Dean’s heat was in its’ peak. Cas’ loved seeing his mate sucking and licking at his hard member, but his inner alpha told him he wanted something else.

“Such a good, omega.”

Dean purred, and Castiel scented the amount of slick pouring out of Dean, and he couldn’t control his alpha.

“Present to me!”

Dean popped off Cas’ dick and mewled happily as he did as Castiel had told him, gripping the head board with his hands. Castiels’ vision turned red at the sight of his mate presenting, his puckered hole puffy and shiny with slick, that kept trickling out of him. Castiels’ last restraint broke, and he sank in to Dean and started thrusting at a growing, and Dean came with a groan as Cas pushed his knot inside. His knot would go down faster this time due to his rut, and his alpha roared at the thought of filling Dean up with cum, over and over again, these next two days.

Castiels’ knot went down twenty minutes later. He pulled out and watched with pride as his come came trickling out of Dean, together with a large amount of slick. Dean was already hard again and he was making whining sounds. Castiel sat back and Dean turned around and crawled onto Cas’ lap. Dean kissed him passionately and filthy, as he grinded his erection against Castiel’s rapidly growing one. Castiel could feel slick dripping onto his legs, it filled him with dark desire, and he was soon hard as a rock again. Dean made a victorious sound, gripped Cas’ cock and slowly sank himself down on it, and sighed happily when fully sheathed. Castiel leaned back at his hands as Dean started to push himself up and down on Cas’ cock as he also started stroking his own dick.

“Your cock feels amazing, alpha! Stretching me so good!”

“Dean, so wet just for me, such a good omega, so beautiful…”

“Are you going to knot me, fill me up with your cum?”

Castiel groaned, Dean started to clench down on him and his knot pushed inside as Dean came all over Cas’ stomach and chest. Dean collapsed on top of him.

After another twenty minutes, Cas flipped Dean on his back. Before he pulled out, he reached over to the night stand and pulled out one of Deans’ butt plugs. He put the plug inside Dean before too much of his cum could leak out, he then proceeded to suck Deans’ cock, making it hard once more. Dean was gasping and moaning Cas’ name.

“Mmm, you taste delicious.”

Dean looked like he was almost in pain, and when he spoke his voice was completely wrecked.

“Please, alpha, I need your cock inside me! Knot me again!”

“No, no knotting this time…”

Dean let out a displeased whine and Cas kissed him.

“I need to get you something to eat after this time, honey. You need your strength.”

“I’m not hungry, please alpha…I need you…”

Castiel could feel his resolve almost crumbling, but his instincts to make sure his omega was taken care of during his heat won.

“I will fuck you, but I won’t knot you, sweetheart.”

“Then fuck me already!”

Dean pretty much growled. Castiels’ dick jumped at that and he pulled out the butt plug and watched as his cum trickled out at the sides of his dick when he pushed into Dean again. He fucked Dean hard and fast, making sure he’d hit Deans’ prostrate as often as possible. When he felt himself getting close again he started stroking Deans’ dick and soon Dean was coming, painting his own chest with white stripes of cum. Castiel pulled out and started jerking his dick, while squeezing his knot. He soon came in hot spurts all over Dean’s chest, loving the sight of how his cum mixingwith Deans’.  When he’d stopped coming, he pulled a finger through the mess on his mates’ chest and then held it up to Dean, who grabbed his and licked it all off.  Castiels’ cock twitched with interest again, but he needed to keep it together, his mate needed food. Dean seemed sated and had started to doze off, so Cas wiped off the worst of the sticky stuff on Deans’ chest, before walking out to the kitchen to heat up some soup. He grabbed his cellphone and texted Balthazar and Bobby to let them know neither were coming to work tomorrow…or was it today? Castiel looked at the time and it was 3am. He ate some soup himself, then he grabbed some fruit and water, together with the soup for Dean, and walked back to the bedroom.

 

It was Friday evening and Deans’ heat was going through its’ worst stage. His temperature was spiking, his body ached, he was constantly, excruciatingly horny, craving Cas’ knot, and not getting the relief he needed without it. It felt like the whole bed was covered in slick, cum and sweat (probably was too). At the moment, Cas was pounding him hard from behind. Dean needed it and it felt so good, but he was also so very, very exhausted. But he couldn’t sleep, every time Cas’ knot went down, Dean was hard, horney and needy again. He was pretty much in physical pain if Cas wasn’t fucking him into the mattress. Castiels’ rut was already almost over, but he did his best to keep up with Deans’ needs. Cas knotted him, and Dean came with a grunt. When they had moved around so Cas was spooning him, Castiel kissed Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Hey, sweety, how are you doing? You seem exhausted.”

“I am, but I can’t sleep…”

Cas picked up on the frustration in Deans’ voice.

“I know it’s not easy, Dean. Hopefully it turns around soon.”

“I hope so…”

“Me too.”

Castiel kissed his neck and held him tighter. Thirty minutes later, they were going at it again.

 

Saturday morning, and finally Deans’ heat was starting to go down, he was able to nap, and their times together weren’t so rushed and intense, they could both enjoy it more. Dean was laying on top of Cas after their latest round.

“This has been so much better with you here.”

“I’m glad I can help.”

 Cas winked at him.

“It’s…uh…it’s the first time I’ve had anyone be with me during my heat.”

Cas’ eyes grew large.

“What? You’ve always had to take care of it yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ve never had a relationship serious enough, or good enough, that I’ve trusted the person enough, or where they wanted to be with me during…”

Castiels’ eyes softened and he kissed the mating mark he’d put on Dean.

“Well, you have me now, and I will always be there for you.”

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel.

“I’m so grateful that I found you.”

“Me too.”

 

By Saturday evening, Deans’ heat was finally over. Cas had made them shower together, then he made sure Dean ate something, and finally, he got some pillow and blankets so that Dean could rest on the couch while Cas cleaned the bedroom and changed the sheets. When Cas was finished, he woke Dean and led him to the bedroom, where they laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "regular" chapter. There will be one more with time stamps.

Dean had been living with Cas for six weeks now, and it was nothing but awesome. He loved that he got to spend time with Cas every day, and he loved cooking in their kick ass kitchen. It was weird to have a maid come clean the place every week, but Dean was slowly getting used to it. Dean also loved his new job, he was already working on two restorations and he was becoming fast friends with both his boss and the team. He had plans to go out for drinks with two of the other mechanics next weekend, Jody and Garth. Dean enjoyed hanging out with Cas’ friends and family, but it still felt great to be making friends on his own. He missed not being able to see Charlie as much, but they still texted or talked every day and they had both visited each other a few times already. Charlie had been dating Dorothy for a couple of months now, and things seemed to be going pretty well. Dean just hoped that if it got really serious, Dorothy would move in with Charlie and not the other way around, he didn’t want Charlie to even farther away.

Sam had gotten his internship extended to a year and was now living with Jess. Dean was very happy to have his brother close by. Mary had become even stricter with which Sundays they’d come to visit, and there was absolutely no forgiveness for tardiness. She had been very pleased when Castiel had invited her and John to Sunday dinner at his and Deans’ place, two weekends from now.

Dean hadn’t been able to keep seeing Dr.Barnes, but she had recommended him to a San Francisco based colleague of hers, called Missouri Moseley. Dean had instantly liked Dr. Moseley and it hadn’t taken him long to build a bond of trust with her. He was currently in a session with her now.

“Your relationship with Castiel seem to be going well?”

“Yeah, it’s great actually. He makes me feel safe and loved in way I didn’t even know as possible.”

Dr. Moseley smiled at him.

“That’s good to hear Dean. How do you feel when it comes to the two of you being intimate? Any fears or worries?”

“NotI really. Not since vi mated, I think the bond helps calming me. I do sometimes worry that something that I’m not prepared for will happen and that it’ll trigger a panic attack again.”

“So, if I understand this correctly, you’re afraid to trigger another panic attack. But, you’re not afraid that Castiel will purposely do anything to hurt you?”

“Exactly. Cas is the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. I know he would never hurt me.”

“That sounds great, Dean.”

Dr. Moseley scribbled something in her notebook.

“What are your feelings toward your ex soon being released from jail?

Dean took a deep breath and started fiddling with his fingers.

“I feel worried. I try to focus on how unlikely it is that he’ll be coming after me, especially since I no longer live in Sacramento. Hopefully, I’ll never see him again in my life. Still, I can’t help but worry. It’ll probably get better when he’s been out for a while and I can see for myself that he doesn’t contact me.”

Dr. Moseley nodded and made another note.

“What about the nightmares, are they getting any better?”

“No, I still have them about three times a week. It helps that Cas’s beside me, he’ll hold me and tell me he’s there for me. Calms me down so that I can go back to sleep again.”

“He sounds like a good mate.”

“He’s the best.”

They smiled at each other. Dr. Moseley was used to Dean gushing about his true mate.

“I’d like you try some meditation exercises before bed, they might help you relax and prevent the nightmares, would you be up for that?”

Dean shrugged.

“Sure, it’s worth a try, right?”

They spent the last fifteen minutes of their session going over the exercises and mindfulness.

 

The day of Alastairs’ release, Castiel had taken the day off and so had Dean. It turned out to have been a good call as neither of them had gotten much sleep due to Deans’ nightmares, anxiety and crying. Castiel tried his best to comfort and be there for his mate. His heart ached for Dean and he wished Alastair would just drop dead. Dean seemed to get better every day that passed and no Alastair appeared. After two months, they were practically back to normal and when Dean had any nightmares, Cas could easily calm him down and make him go back to sleep again. Life got back on track and they started talking about looking for a house.

Castiel was in his office at work when his phone started ringing. He saw his associates’ name on the display and hurried to answer.

“Inias, has something happened?”

“Hi Castiel. Yes, unfortunately.  Yesterday, Alastair didn’t come to his meeting with his parole officer. When they arrived at his apartment, they found a dead, strangled, male omega in the bedroom.”

Castiel swore loudly.

“Alastair was nowhere to be found and they still haven’t been able to locate him.”

Castiel felt sick, this was much worse than he could have imagined.

“They also found drugs at the scene.”

“This is terrible, I need to call Dean. Thank you, Inias, keep me updated!”

“I’ll be in touch.”

Castiel hung up and immediately called Dean, but after e few signals it went to voicemail. Castiels’ stomach flipped over, but he told himself not to panic, Dean often turned off the sound while he was working. Castiel scrolled through his contacts and found the number to the garage and pressed dial. After two signals, Judy picked up.

“Welcome to Lafittes’, how may I help you?”

“Judy, it’s Castiel, I need to speak to Dean and his phone is off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Deans’ on his lunch break and he went out to get something. Is everything okay, Cas? You sound weird.”

“No, his ex has broken parole and disappeared.”

Castiel didn’t want to tell Judy about the murder, he found it best if he was the one to tell Dean.   Everyone at the shop knew about Alastair as Dean had found it best to tell them and show them a picture of the asshole, in case he’d show up there.

“I see, well Dean should be back any minute, he’s been gone almost an hour. He went to the diner down the street, if you like I can go and fetch him?”

“Thanks Jody, I’d appreciate it.”

While he waited, he tried calling Dean two more times, he texted Dean, telling Dean to call him as soon as he saw it. He jumped when his phone started calling, it was Jody.

 “Hi Cas, I couldn’t find Dean at the Diner and he’s still not back at the shop. Have you heard from him?”

Jody’s voice had an edge of worry in it. Castiels’ stomach dropped.

“No, I haven’t heard back from him.”

“He’s probably just lost track of time. I’ll keep an eye out for him and tell him as soon as he comes back in. He can’t be too far, his car is still here.”

“Yeah, thanks, Jody.”

They hung up and Castiel started pacing up and down his office. He tried calling Dean several more times, but still no answer. Castiel decided to drive over to the garage, just in case. As he stepped out of the elevator and into the garage, his phone started ringing, hope soon turned to confusion as Charlies name came upon the screen.

“Charlie?”

“Cas! Alastair has killed some guy and disappeared into thin air! I’ve tried calling Dean and he isn’t answering!”

“I know, just found out. I can’t reach him either. Jody says he’s late from his lunch and he’s not at the diner he was supposed to have lunch at. I’m on my way to the shop now.”

Castiel closed the door and started the car.

“Shit!”

“He might have gone somewhere else and maybe he’s just late.”

“He better be! But I’m not waiting to find out, I’m tracking his phone!”

“Is that easy to do?”

“For me it is!”

They stayed quiet as Charlie worked her computer and Cas tried not to drive too reckless. Just as he was getting close to the garage, Charlie gasped.

“Cas! He’s phones’ GPS says he’s about a mile from the shop in some kind of warehouse. This is bad, isn’t it?”

Castiel could hear the same dread he felt, in Charlies voice.

“Give me the address, I’m driving there now. You call the police and tell them to hurry up!”

 

Dean was on his knees, his hands tied at his back. He’s head was throbbing from where Alastair had knocked him unconscious. Alastair had come up behind him as Dean was leaving the diner, holding a knife in his hand and telling Dean to walk over to and sit down in his car. As Dean was getting in, Alastair had hit him over the head with something, probably the knife handle.

“Please, Alastair, just let me go.”

Alastair sneered at him, he walked closer and crouched down in front of Dean. His pupils were dilated and he was twitchy and sweating. It was obvious he was high on something, Dean needed to be careful.

“Why would I do that? You fucking ruined my life! You disgusting, pathetic whore! I’m gonna make you pay!”

“Alastair, don’t do anything stupid, you can still turn your life around. But if you hurt me, they’re going to lock you up for good.”

Alastair laughed bitterly.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter what I do… but at least I can get my revenge for you fucking up my life! How dared you go to the fucking police, huh? I did nothing wrong, an alpha needs to teach his omega to obey, and if said omega is a useless, traitorous, piece of shit, he deserves to have his fucking face smashed in!

Alastair pulled out his knife again, and Dean swallowed hard. He was terrified, scared he’d say something to set off the crazed alpha.

“I’m useless, so why screw up your life even more by hurting me? Why not just let me go, pretend this never happened and live your life?”

“My life is already over! And it’s all your fault! He reminded me of you, green eyes, freckles same disrespectful sass. So, it’s your fault he got hurt, not mine!”

“What, who got hurt?”

“He did! Didn’t want to be knotted, it’s an alphas’ right to! He started screaming, so I used my hands to make him quiet.”

Deans’ eyes widened in horror, as he was starting to realize what Alastair must be talking about. His voice was shaking as he spoke again.

“What did you do?”

“What do you think?! But it will look like nothing to what I’m going to do to you…”

Dean was trembling, staring at the knife in Alastairs’ hand. Was this it? Was he never going to see his family again? His friends? Cas? Castiel, his beautiful, wonderful mate, he would be crushed. It was hard enough to lose a mate, but a true mate? And this way? Tears trickled down his cheeks and he was starting to hyperventilate.

“P-Please, I b-beg of you, d-don’t do this.”

“Oh, I _will_ do this, and I will _enjoy_ it. I will start by cutting off that ugly mating bite of yours. It amazes me that anyone would want to mate someone as worthless as you.”

Alastair ripped Deans’ shirt collar back so that his mating mark was exposed.

“Then I will cut off your cock, not that omega whores like you need it, all you’re good for is being a warm, slick hole.”

Dean closed his eyes as he could feel the cold steel of the knife against his neck, pricking his skin.

“I will love hearing you scream.”

All of a sudden there was a crash and an earsplitting roar erupted close by. The knife was pulled away from his neck as Alastair whipped around and growled at the intruder. Dean opened his eyes and saw Castiel come running at Alastair, his eyes glowing red with alpha rage. Alastair raised the knife and threw himself at Castiel, Dean screamed Cas’ name, terrified that Alastair would manage to wound Cas with his knife. The two alphas crashed together, growling and roaring, throwing each other around. Cas seemed to be gaining the upper hand, when Alastair managed trip him and he stumbled, which gave Alastair the opportunity to slice a long gash in Cas’ side. Castiel howled and fell to the floor, as Alastair turned around and started for Dean, knife at the ready. Dean hardly noticed the danger he was in since his body had frozen over at the sight of his mates’ blood. Then Cas was back on his feet again, tackling Alastair before he could reach Dean, the knife flying out of Alastairs’ hand. Cas started pounding his fists into Alastairs’ face, that’s when the police arrived. Two of them had to pull Castiel off Alastairs’ seemingly lifeless body, he kept growling and trying to get at Alastair when a short, chubby police officer with a blonde ponytail, stood herself in front of him.

“Hey, alpha! Snap out of it! Your mate needs you!”

Cas head snapped up at that and he looked over at where Dean was cut free from his restraints. The red drained from Cas’ eyes and he rushed over to Dean, throwing his arms around his mate, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Dean! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m okay, oh god! Cas! Your side!”

Dean tried to pull away from the hug to get a look at Cas’ wound, but Cas wouldn’t let him and pulled him even closer.

“Thank God you’re not hurt. I was so scared, Dean. I don’t know how’d be able to live without you.!”

Dean sobbed and put his head on Cas shoulder, scenting him.

“It’s okay Dean, we’re okay. He’s never getting let out again, I’ll make sure of it…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There was a cough coming from beside them and they both turned their heads to look at the blonde police officer.

“Sorry to interrupt, but the paramedics would like to take a look at that nasty cut on tall, dark and handsome here.”

Dean let go of Cas so that he could get examined. It was soon decided that he needed to go to the hospital and get stitched up. Officer Hanscum told them she'd be coming by to get their statements. Dean got in the ambulance with Castiel and then they drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> When it goes "1 year later" "2 years later" etc, it's to be counted from the time of the first paragraph.  
> ___
> 
> Wow, this has been so much fun!  
> I originally thought this story was going to be around 10.000 words. then, after three chapters I was like, "Ok, I miscalculated, if I keep this up I might get to 18.000 words.". What happened??
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos, subscribing and writing comments! You've made this writing experince a great one and I'm ever so grateful!
> 
> I'm already planning to write another Castiel/Dean au story, it's not going to be abo though. I might write another aboin the future though.
> 
> To everyone who read this story, thank you, I hope you enjoyed it!<3

Alastair was sentenced to life in prison, without the possibility of parole. Castiel had beaten him bad enough that he’d been in a coma for two weeks. Castiel didn’t get in any trouble for the violence since he’d been protecting his true mate from a wanted killer. It took time for Cas and Dean to work through the trauma of that day, but their love and trust in each other helped, together with the endless support from their friends and family. And regular visits to Dr. Moseley.

 

**1 year later**

 Dean was excited, he and Cas had spent the whole day moving in to their new house, and now they were sitting on the living room couch, eating pizza and drinking wine.

“I thought the stream of boxes would never end, it will take forever to unpack them…”

Cas was looking at Dean, pleadingly.

“No, we’re not hiring someone to unpack for us, rich boy!”

Castiel groaned.

“I want to _us_ to decide what goes where. For example, I won’t be able to find anything in the kitchen if someone else organizes it.”

“Fine, we’ll do it ourselves.”

Dean smiled and kissed his grumpy mate.

“As a matter of fact, there’s this one box that I want you to help me unpack right away…”

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow? I’m exhausted from carrying boxes all day.”

“Nope, I need us to open it right now.”

Cas put his plate on the side table.

“Ok, which one is it?”

Dean gave Cas a wicked smile, then he pulled out a small, dark blue, velvet box from his back pocket, as he went down on one knee. Cas jaw dropped and he stared at Dean. The box contained two golden rings.

“Castiel James Novak, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Castiel was smiling brightly at Dean.

“Yes, nothing would make me happier!”

Dean took out one ring and placed it on Castiels’ finger, then he put the other ring on his own finger. Then they kissed for a long time.

 

**2 years later**

They had been back from their one month long, honeymoon for two weeks, and Dean was in a terrible mood. He was constantly tired, and he had been having nasty mood swings. Yesterday he had started crying, just because Castiel had surprised him with flowers. It wasn’t like it was an uncommon thing for Cas to do. Then, later in the evening, Dean had yelled at Cas for having forgotten to buy milk. Then Dean had felt awful for yelling and had started crying. Castiel had been confused and comforted Dean. Maybe he was coming down with something. He’d been snapping at people at work and today, Jody decided it was enough.

“What crawled up your ass and died, Winchester? I thought newly wed people was supposed to be happy?”

“I’m sorry, Jody,.I’ve just so good damn tired all the time, it doesn’t matter how much I sleep, and it makes me moody as shit. Like, one moment I’m mad about something, the next I’m crying.”

Jody raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“When was you last heat, Dean?”

“Um, personal question, but, at the beginning of our honeymoon.”

“Well, what you’re describing sounds like my symptoms at the start when I was pregnant with Owen.”

Dean spluttered.

“W-what? Pregnant? But I’m on birth control!”

“Well, it’s not uncommon for those to fail, especially during a heat, between two true mates. At least buy a pregnancy test and see, who knows?”

Dean nodded and stared unseeingly in front of himself.

 

When Castiel got home from work, he heard Dean rummaging around in the downstairs bathroom.

“Sweety, I’m home! You want me to cook something or should we order takeout?”

“Hi babe! Ehm, one moment, I’ve got to finish up something.”

Castiel loosened his tie and went into the kitchen to see what they had in the fridge. He was contemplating whether he should make lasagna or maybe meatballs, when he heard Dean come out of the bathroom. He turned to greet his husband properly and was met with a huge grin and sparkling eyes. Deans’ scent told Cas that his mate was happy and excited.

“Something good happen?”

“I’d say something great! Oh, and we should go out to some nice restaurant tonight.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“This!”

Dean pushed something into his hands and Cas looked at the mystery item. Dean was looking at him expectantly as Cas’ hands started to tremble.

“This… this is?”

“A pregnancy test, yes.”

“A-and the tiny blue cross means…”

“That we’re having a baby!!”

Castiel threw his arms around Deans’ neck and they kissed until they were both breathless.

“We’re going to be fathers, Dean! This is so amazing! When did you know?”

“Well, I didn’t _know_ until a moment ago. But Jody pointed out to me today, that I was acting like a little bitch, and that it might be because I was pregnant. So, I bought three tests on the way home.”

“Three?”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t believe the first two. Three had me convinced, though.”

Castiel laughed and kissed Dean again.

“So, what restaurant do you want to celebrate at?”

 

**2 years and 5 months later**

They were at their first ultrasound and they were both eager to see their baby for the first time. Cas was holding Deans’ hand as the nurse was putting a cold gel on Deans’ belly and then started to rub the transducer over his skin.

“Let’s see…hmm…oh? Oh!”

“What, is something wrong?”

Deans asked, worry rising in his gut.

“No, everything looks good, it’s just…yeah, yep, no question about it. Congratulations, you’re having twins!”

Dean heard Castiel gasp and he looked up. Castiels had clasped a hand over his mout, eyes brimming with tears, threatening to spill over at any time. Dean smiled warmly at him, knowing how extra special the news were to his mate.

“Thank you! My husband is a twin as well.”

“Oh, how lovely! This must be great news then?”

Castiel still seemed unable to speak so Dean answered.

“Yes, it truly is.”

Dean brought Cas’ hand to his lips and kissed it, as tears of happiness trickled down Cas cheeks.

 

**2 years and 8 months later**

Castiel was incredibly proud of Dean, he had spent hours in labour, before finally giving birth to their son and daughter. Both babies were healthy and had a full head of dark brown hair. Castiel was sitting beside Deans’ bed, holding Claire, while Ben was resting on Deans’ chest.

“I can’t believe how perfect they are.”

Castiel was looking at Dean with adoration in his eyes.

“Yeah, we did good.”

“ _You_ did great, Dean.”

They smiled at each other.


End file.
